


The Boy The Snake and The Stone

by Demondog136



Series: The Boy and The Snake [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adoption, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Book Spoilers, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Complete, Dark Harry, Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Good Malfoy Family, Good Severus Snape, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Third Person, Parselmouth Harry Potter, Parseltongue, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Severitus, Slytherin Harry, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, kinda of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-06-01 17:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 37
Words: 71,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6529255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demondog136/pseuds/Demondog136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A retold story of book one. What if Harry had some help before school? What if he meets someone who can help him achieve greatness? What if he has some looking out for him?  Harry is getting help from unlikely sources, and would not change them for the world; him and his new companions will face the challenges of the wizarding world and what it has to offer. Can Harry and his friends be able to beat what the school year has for them?</p><p>In other words I suck a summaries and need to work on this xD<br/>New chapters Every other week</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: All he has ever known

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies :) and welcome to my first mutli chapter for this part of the fan fiction world. I have been working on this for some time now, and have come to the conclusion to post this for everyone. Now if you have read some of my previous writing I welcome you guys back if not Hello! I first want to say thank you for opening this and giving it a read and hope that I can capture you all on this adventure. I do hope that I can post weekly, but might be a little hard till college is out sometime next month; as of right now I have 10 chapters fully written and hoping to over come this small writers block I have been having to continue on writing. Another note I do not own any of the characters nor most of the content that is located in the story all the credit goes to J.K. Rowling I am not making any sort of money from this; just writing for fun! ^^
> 
> Now before I can let you go and read as you notice there are heavy warnings up there, and they are present in the first chapter, child neglected and abuse through out and Rape the last Paragraph, if you are triggered by that please, please skip. I do not want you to be upset because if you are I will feel extremely bad and probably cry since it is not my intentions to cause anything like that to happen. 
> 
> <3 With all that said I welcome you to the first chapter of The Boy The Snake and The stone.

Pain was all Harry knew in his life, whenever he didn’t do as the Dursley said he was severely reprimanded. Of course Harry always tried to do as he was told not being a fan of pain, but they always found a flaw in everything he did. If it wasn’t done to the “T” he would find himself locked his cupboard nursing his wounds till the next day. Oh how he wished something would happen to the Dursley’s sometimes, for how they treated him, he wished that he could do something, but what was a “freak” like him supposed to do?

 

Like any other day, today was no different to him, as the screech of his aunt and the banging on his cupboard door awoke him for the morning, “Wake up you little freak!” The women bellowed. Of course he had been up for some time after coming to after his Uncle’s beating from the other day, trying to put the pain into the back of his mind. Of course his uncle knew better to his him where the bruises might show, his Aunt always threw a fit each time she saw the after math saying how “those” People would find out what they have done. Harry had no idea by what she meant of those people, but he hope that they would do something about it, but nothing ever happened.

                                                                                                                             

“Yes Aunt Petunia,” Harry said back, getting his glasses and sticking them on his nose, he heard the tail-tell sign of the lock being undone on his small cupboard door.

“Good,” she said opening his door with her nose held high, “Today you need to make breakfast in celebration of Dudley’s birthday, do you think you could do that without messing up today?”

“Yes Aunt Petunia,” Harry replied, as he shuffled his way out of the cupboard and into the small kitchen, he got the skillet and started to make the bacon and eggs for the breakfast. He really did try his best I making the breakfast, making sure to cook everything the way his uncle liked it, as so he wouldn’t have to be burnt again by the scolding grease of the bacon. He shuddered as the memory resurface, of how the boiling hot grease was poured over his head when he didn’t let the bacon cook long enough, of how still to this day he could hardly see out of his left eye.

 

Harry was just putting the bacon on to a napkin to have the grease soak off when he heard the thunderous footsteps of his uncle coming down the stairs. “Boy!” He uncle yelled, “You better have the breakfast just right today!” Harry suppressed a shutter that threat to overtake his body at his uncle’s tone, trying to up the finishing touches on the eggs before planting them just as well.

 

Harry quickly placed the food upon the kitchen table, which today was surrounded by the overabundance of presents, and quickly made his way to make a cup of coffee for his uncle. The door swung open to revealed his oversized uncle making his way into the kitchen, Harry handed him his black coffee, in a mundane white mug, before sitting himself to the side of the table. His uncle took his seat at the head of the table inspecting the food with a through eye as too make sure that he didn’t botch up the food. After a few seconds of looking at everything taking a sip of his coffee.

“Well it seems that you aren’t completely useless boy,” his uncle said, as soon as he said that the kitchen door swung open. “Dudley son!” His uncle’s face changed one from a pinched up snarl to a smile at the sight of his son. Of course it hurt Harry to see this, he wished that he had someone to look at him like that, someone who was proud of him just like how his uncle was proud of his son.

 

His fat cousin smiled at his dad, “Good morning dad!”

“Happy birthday Dudleykins!” His Aunt getting up from her spot at the table walking over giving her son a hug drawing him deeper into the kitchen, “Look Dudley!” She waved a hand over to the presents that sat in there for him.

“How many are there?” His cousin asked browsing over everything with a fine eye much like what his dad did over the breakfast.

“36!” His uncle answered happily,” Counted them myself.”

“36?! 36?! That is two less than last year!” He screeched, Harry watch how red his cousin face turned, how ungrateful he was.

“Well you see your aunt got you that present over there, that big one underneath all from mum and dad.” Uncle Vernon said.

“Alright 37! But that is still less than last year!” The boy yelled his face growing even redder.

“W-Well dear we will just get you two more from the zoo! How does that sound sweetie?” The boy’s mother said out of fear of her own son.

“That would make it…” He sat there and thought for a moment, trying to math inside his thick head.

“39 sweetie,” The women smiled down at the boy, the phone started to ring pulling her away from the family, “Go ahead and open your presents, and you boy! Clean the dishes!” Harry only nodded picking the dirty dished hoping to find some scrap of food, while his cousin just pushed him out of the way to dig into his stash of presents.

“What do you mean you can’t take him?” His aunt said over the phone, talking to one of their neighbors that looked after him when they didn’t want to him in the house alone.

 

His Aunt quickly slammed the phone back into the receiver and glared at the boy like it was his fault.

“Vernon this is awful! There is no one to watch the boy!” His Aunt sighed dramatically as she grabbed the said boy by the ear and led him to stand in front of his uncle, “What ever shall we do with him?!”

“Why not just leave him here? The boy can get his work done while we are at the zoo?” His uncle said now staring at the young green-eye boy.

“NO! I will not have this monster in my house alone!” His aunt screamed in horror at the thought.

Her husband sighed at this, “well it looks like he will have to come with.”

Dudley of course was abled by this idea, of how is cousin will ruin his fun as the zoo, “But daddy! He will do something freaky!” The boy said not having an idea of what, but knowing well that his parents always told him to report any strange business that ever happen to Harry back to them for punishment.

“I know sweetie,” Harry’s aunt said to comfort her son, “How about this, we take him with us, and we will get you an extra gift as an apology?” His Aunt said to sooth her son, as she pulled the over grown boy into a hug.

The boy thought it over a moment, thinking of ways to get Harry in trouble while at the zoo, “Yes mother that will be okay.”

 

To Harry this was a dream come true, he was going to get out of this house for a day, he would get to see the outside world beyond his cupboard. He tried to keep his grin hidden from the Dursley at the thought of at least one day of freedom. He just hoped that he did nothing wrong.

 

Before they got in the car to go to the zoo his uncle held on to him, “Alright Boy I want no funny business do you hear?” Harry nodded a lump of fear forming in his throat at the repulsion of being so close to the large man. Said man lean close to Harry to whisper his threat into his ear, “if not you will have be severely punished.” Harry only meekly nodded at the many ideas of what the man could mean, but one always circled back, he just hoped that was not the threat the man was talking of.

 

* * *

 

Harry welcome the chance out of the house staying close yet as far as way as he could from the Dursley family, taking in all the sights a normal person gets to see when they were 6. Of course he appreciated it a lot more than the screaming kids and the noises adults, who were upset whenever an animal decided that they would no longer preform for the crowd and lay down.

 

The Dursley decided to take a break from the hot sun outside, and relax in the reptile enclosure for a bit. Harry of course had to follow where ever they went so they could make sure that he did nothing “freaky” while at the same time pretend that he didn’t exist to the world. At one point Harry was in front of a snake enclosure just admiring the lovely serpent, when Dudley decided to join. The Snake of course was done for the day of people pressing their fat ugly mugs into its glass and was taking a nap not paying attention to the outside world anymore. Dudley wasn’t having it, for his birthday he wanted all the animals to at least do something for his day.

“Daddy! It’s not moving!” He cried.

Vernon reached over and gave the glass a tap, “Move!” When the snake still didn’t yield any movement, Dudley pounded out the glass himself, “MOVE!” and yet the snake did nothing. Giving up Dudley moved on to the next enclosure giving Harry once again alone time with the snake.

“I am sorry about them.” Harry muttered more to himself then the snake. This caught the Snakes attention, here was a person speaking its own tongue something that hasn’t happened in ages; something the snake couldn’t pass up. So the snake gave a small wink to the young boy and a little chuckled at the surprise that came over the hatchling; ohh how the snake loved this, the snake wanted nothing more now then to help this small young hatchling.

 

“You can understand me?” Timidly Harry asked looking around to make sure that the Dursley haven’t noticed this. This caught the snake’s attention, this boy seemed not to notice that he was talking in another language, so this intrigued the snake greatly. The snake lifted its self-up to look at the young hatchling and nodded. Of course this action made the oversize boy look over, Dudley was fuming that the Freak could make that snake move, how dare he do something that he couldn’t do on HIS birthday.

 

Dudley stormed over to the enclosure, while Harry enjoyed the short time with the snake, asking it questions. The first person to ever talk to him as if he wasn’t a freak, well besides his spiders in his small cupboard. Dudley pushed his cousin out of the way and placed his two greasy hands all over the glass snake enclosure. Harry was mad, he felt heat buildup in around his body as he glared at his pig like cousin, the one-time Harry was talking to someone (be it even a snake) Dudley had to do something. The Heat snapped and the glass disappeared, Dudley taking a fall into the enclosure head first.

 

The snake seized its opportunity to escape this place once and for all; but at the same time not wanting to leave this young boy, no young wizard by himself. The snake lowered itself to the ground just in time for the glass of make an appearance as he made its way over to Harry, “Thanksss” The snake said to the young wizard, but not wanting to stay to long.

 

 

The boy gave the big snake a nod of his head scared of what to do; the snake began to leave, but as he did he told Harry a quick message, _I will be there to help you young wizard. I will find you once again do not worry._ The words echoed in Harry’s mind as the snake left and in its place a very angry Vernon staring down at the boy in disgust.

 

The smile quickly left the boy’s face as he knew that he did something freaky, something that he would truly be punished for.

* * *

 

His Uncle Vernon and Harry Left the zoo quickly leave this Aunt Petunia to gather Dudley and have a talk to the zoo staff about what happened today. Vernon was to hide the boy way from the world and punish him before his wife ever made it home, as she didn’t like to handle or see his punishments.

Vernon dragged Harry into the house by his hair yelling at him for the freakiness he showed at the Zoo of how he was to be punished. Harry all the while begging with Uncle to leave him be, that he didn’t mean to do. But made a mistake when he said the word _Magic_.

 

His Uncle had enough of this crazy talk to pushed Harry against his cupboard door, fumbling around with both his and Harry’s pants. “Listen here you little freak there is no such thing as Magic!” Without warning he thrusted into Harry, Harry yet out of strangle scream as he felt himself be violated in such a way, of course this wasn’t the first time, but his uncle didn’t do this very often.

 

When his uncle was done, he pushed Harry into his cupboard once again, slamming and locking it from the outside. Harry sat there a burning pain in his arse as blood dripped down his skinny thighs. Ohh how Harry wished that he could leave this place once and for all, before drifting into the darkness of unconsciousness.

 


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and welcome to Chapter 2 I am going to try to update on Friday's or Sunday's each week until I run out of chapters, I am hoping that I can type more but sadly I have so much invested to school that I haven't had time. Any way there is a kinda of new face in this chapter and I do hope you like the surprise :) I don't want to give away to much! Enjoy!

It had been a hard few weeks since the accident, after his Uncle was done with him that night they locked him away in his cupboard for the rest of week, giving him little water and no food. Of course this gave him time to heal from the gift his uncle bestowed upon him that night; even after he was a loud to leave the confidence of his cupboard he still felt pain rip through his lower back at some point in the day; Harry just learned to accept what pain was upon him and work through it. Harry knew that his “family” has not forgiven him for what happened at the zoo so he tried as much as possible to stay out of their sights as not to be caught doing something wrong, or messing up on something; but it seemed the more he tried to do this, the more that he was punished for random doings. He has collected more scares, bruises, scraps/scratches, and possible broken bones the last couple weeks then he ever had in his life. Harry really did try to be on his best behavior, he didn’t go out in search of the beating because he enjoyed them; he just wished that he had someone who would accept him the way he was. But it seemed like that would never happen in his life time.

 

It had been a quiet week for Harry the beatings where very few this week, he counted his blessings, and tried his best to keep out of his uncle and cousins way as much as possible doing everything he could. So when Harry was told to fetch the mail that night he did so without complaint, so when he started to riffle through the mail, as to separate of whose mail it was he was surprise to see his name upon an envelope. Of course a quick glance around the empty hall to make sure no one notice this he slipped the letter underneath his cupboard door, knowing that is his Uncle or Aunt saw this there would be a price to pay. He quickly made his way back into the kitchen handing the mail to his Aunt and Uncle, before taking his place once again in the corner, waiting for his “family” to finish their dinner so he could clean up (and possible swipe) their leftovers.

 

He let his mind wonder to the strange letter that had arrived, he knew that no one know that he lived in the house some of the neighbors that did see him where told that he was extend family sent there for a period of time as his parents were too busy to take care of him themselves. The only one that knew about Harry living there was an elderly women named, Arabella Figg, or better known to Harry as Mrs. Figg. Of course Harry didn’t think that she would have sent him something nor ever tell anyone the doings that went on in this house. Even after all the times that she patched up Harry nor all the times he asked if he could stay the night. No the old woman always sent him back, not without giving him a hug nor a sad smile on her face as if it pained her to send him back. If it hurt her so much why did she never help him? Why always send him back to that house?

 

Harry sighed knowing that those would never be answered, he just went to work cleaning after the Dursley, and spending most of the time making sure the kitchen was spotless underneath the beady little eyes of his uncle, who was waiting for the chance to reprimanded Harry once again.

 

Of course tonight was a lucky night for Harry who was able to escape this night without a single hand raised in his direction. His Uncle led the boy to his cupboard and locked him up for the night. Unbeknown to him of what Harry had hidden from them all. Harry knew that he couldn’t open it here no, he had to be sneaky to make sure that that never figured it out.

* * *

 

The next day Vernon had left for the day to go to work, and Dudley had summer school for failing a few subjects at school. Harry had hidden the letter inside an old tin box that held pen and pencils the “barrowed” from Dudley’s school supplies along with a scraps of parchment he was able to get.

 

He approached his aunt who was still sitting at the kitchen table, having already finished his chores in advance to get this once chance out of house.

“A-Aunt Petunia,” Harry said making sure to keep his head down low, shuffling his feet a little against the floor, his Aunt looked up at the boy in disgust, “I-I was wondering if I could go to the park today?” He mumbled knowing that he was taking a chance, with asking about going out, but he knew that his Aunt didn’t want to be left alone with him for the day, and that she would do anything to get him out of her hair for the. Of course she would leave him with Mrs. Figg most of the time to go talk with some of the other women that lived in the neighborhood, to gossip about the things going around them.

 

His Aunt thought about this for a moment, if the boy wasn’t back in time then he would be punished also if he didn’t have the chores done as well, she couldn’t help the smirk that formed upon her face at the thought.

“That would be fine, boy, but if you so much come back late or didn’t do your chores, it is your own head.” She smiled with a wicked smile that would make anyone shudder in disgust. Harry only nodded before leaving to go back to cupboard to get the tin box before making his escape from the house; to the secluded destination of the park.

* * *

 

Harry made it to the park with no problems, there were a few kids there playing around, but not enough to be worry anything about. He took a seat at one of his favorite swings and lifted the lid on the old tin box, inside there sat the letter. He took a deep breath and turned the letter over and saw a wax seal upon it; Harry frowned never in his life has ever seen a letter with a wax seal upon it, hesitantly he popped open the wax seal and took out the heavy paper inside.

 

**_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_ **

**_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDING_ **

**_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_ **

**_(Order of Merlin, First class Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_ **

**_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_ **

****

**_Dear Mr. Potter,_ **

**_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._ **

**_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._ **

**_Yours sincerely_ **

**_Minerva McGonagall_ **

**_Deputy Headmistress_ **

Harry looked at the letter in a state of disbelief, there was no way in the world that he, Harry Potter, was a wizard. There must have been a mistake somewhere, he was just Harry who was a slave to his family forced to live under the stairs.

_You are funny young Hatchling. Of course you are a wizard how else could you talk to someone like me?_ Harry jumped at the sudden voice in his head, the voice that he hasn’t heard since the Zoo. He turned his head a little and saw in the bushes pale glowing yellow eyes. He took a quick look around and saw that there was no at the park anymore before making his way over to the snake.

 

“B-But there is no way!” Harry said looking at the snake shaking, out of fear or nerves he wasn’t sure.

The snake chuckled, _“But it is true, have you ever heard of humans talking to snakes before? No that is because they can’t; unlike some wizards who are born to understand our tongue.”_

Harry quickly sat down on the ground, not sure what to believe any more, maybe he really was a freak that his Aunt and Uncle make him out to be. Maybe Harry was just crazy now, yeah that is what he was crazy.

The snake reared up hissing at Harry, who tried to back away, _You are not crazy! You are not a freak! You are a wizard young one._ The snake bellowed into Harry’s mind making sure to get the point across to the young boy.

 

Harry just nodded quickly to appease the snake, who slowly lowered itself back to the ground before slithering over to the frighten young wizard. _I am sorry young hatchling I didn’t mean to frighten you, but I had to get the point across one way or another._ The snake said as he flicked tongue over the boy to make sure he hadn’t hurt himself, in his fear of trying to get away.

“I-It’s okay,” Harry mumbled still a little frighten of the snake, Harry tilted his head to the side a little like a dog, “Might I know your name so I can address you properly?” The young boy asked the snake.

The snake smiled inside, _ohh yes this young wizard would do just fine_ , the snake thought to itself. _Of course young one, my name is Leviathan._ The snake was just a faint voice now in Harry’s mind.

 

“Hello Leviathan, is it okay it I just shorten it to Levi? My name is Harry.” The boy said looking at the snake in great interest now.

_Of course young hatchling you can call me Levi._ The snake said, _well you better answer you letter, so that you can still go to the Wizarding School and learn._ Leviathan said as he slithered over to the forgotten tin box and discarded letter.

 

Harry quickly scrambled over and open the box pulling out paper and a pen and wrote a quick reply to the letter.

**_Dear Professor McGonagall,_ **

****

**_I accept the offer of acceptance of attending Hogwarts._ **

**_I would like assistance on finding areas to purchase these_ **

**_Items found on the list, for I have no idea where to find them._ **

**_Yours sincerely,_ **

**_Harry Potter_ **

With Levi’s help he was able to write the reply, and hunt down an owl that was able to take the letter back to Hogwarts. Harry spent a couple more hours talking with Levi finding things out about the other world. Of course Harry lost track of time and was running late, he just prayed to whatever god above that his Uncle wasn’t home yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) I hope that you like this chapter it was more light then the first chapter sadly slightly shorter, most of the chapters that I have types so far are 2,000 words or more. Please leave kudos and comments on what you think of this twist in the story, and if you like it. If you have request, or question and you are too shy to ask on here please email me at demondog136@yahoo.com I do enjoy reading what you have to ask. Well until next chapter lovelies! <3


	3. Chapter 3: The Savior

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies and welcome back to chapter 3~ I want to first say sorry for any mistakes that are found within this chapter, I haven't had a beta in a while and I haven't had the time myself to go back through myself to fix anything. WARNINGS: Rape and Child abuse, so If you are triggered by these please read at your own risk, or skip the chapter. With all the said I hope you enjoy the chapter!

It had been a week since the boy sent the letter, and to the boy it seemed to drag on. Of course Levi was there for the young wizard talking to him and coaching him in the way of the wizarding world as much as he could remember about the tells; all the while the boy slaved away trapped in the house. Harry was out one day redoing his Aunt Petunia garden in the heat. Harry just thought she was upset that he had been getting everything done that his Uncle left him so she decided to take it upon herself to come up with something. Of course the boy didn’t mind working in the garden since he was hardly ever aloud out of the house, so he took the chance whenever he could to work outside.

                                            

After the long day outside Harry was grateful for the AC in the house, but that was until he saw his cousin raffling through his stuff. He froze as he saw the plump boy dig the tin box from its hiding space; his cousin didn’t even realize that Harry was standing behind him, as he opened the box. Harry not caring of the consequence of this pushed his cousin from the doorway of his cupboard taking the opportunity to throw the tin box inside the small place before closing the door and standing in front of it.

 

He cousin was outraged that the little boy dare raise his hand in his direction, and snarled at the green eye boy, “Ohh you’re in trouble now you Freak!” Before taking off up the stairs where his mom was. Harry took this small window to hide the tin box even better, in some of lose floorboards underneath the cot that he slept on. He just pulled the cot back over the cupboard as heard the footsteps start to come down the stairs; the small cupboard door swung open revealing a red face Aunt Petunia and a dark smile upon young Dudley’s face.

 

“You little Freak! You can’t be happy with the things we give you?! You have to steal from my poor Dudley who has to put up with you?! Wait until Vernon gets back home tonight!” The horse face woman yelled dragging the small boy behind her. “Till then you can stay out here like the stray you are!” Throwing the poor boy out into the back garden and locking the door behind her.

“Mummy, can I go through his stuff to make sure he didn’t take anything else?” Harry heard Dudley ask his mum.

“No sweetie, I do not want you to go anywhere that Freak has been.” She said to her son. Harry sat in the back yard the sun already high in the sky, there was no source of shading in the backyard for him to escape so he was forced to endure the summer’s full heat.

 

Levi watched his poor hatchling suffer, ohh how he wanted to help this small child, but he couldn’t do anything but watch. He wanted to make these humans that have made this poor small child suffer, as much as Harry suffered under their care. Of course he wouldn’t the poor child told him that no matter what they did to him, that this was his only family, and he couldn’t wish ill harm done upon him. This hurt Levi to hear, no child should suffer, like Harry was but he held his tongue knowing better than to argue with the hatchling, who has never known what a family was in his life.

* * *

 

It was a few hours passed dusk Harry was still sitting in the backyard, which now has taken on a colder chill to it. His Uncle returned home hours ago, he had heard shouting back and forth between his Aunt and Uncle then everything went quiet. Harry was now fearing the worst, what was going to happen? Where they just going to leave him out forever much like a dog? A shiver took over Harry’s body as a chill wind swept through the night. The back door suddenly open and there stood his Uncle looking down on the small child, his face redder than it ever has been before, behind him was his Aunt looking just as mad as her husband as they looked down at the freak in their backyard. The one that has been living in their house for the past 11 years. In his uncle’s hand Harry saw the letter he tried so hard to hide; he began shaking out of fear of what was to come.

 

His uncle stormed down the steps before yanking on the boy’s hair meeting him face to face, “YOU FREAK! WE HAVE DONE EVERYTHING FOR YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY US!” His uncle spat into his face. He turned his gaze to the woman in the door looking at them, “You!” He said to the woman in the door, “I want you and Dudley to take a small walk to the park while I take this care of him…” Knowing that his wife didn’t like to witness nor hear the punishment of the freak. The women just nodded and went off to take her son to the park.

 

When they left Vernon dragged said boy into the living room throwing him just in front of the fire, he took a fire place poker and stared to heat it up in the red hot flames, “We have tried everything, for you just so you wouldn’t turn out this way. But you still went behind our backs and did it anyways…” Vernon took the now red hot piece of iron from the fire, “maybe we can still save you…” He turned to the cowering boy poker in hand and ripped off his shirt.

 

All Harry felt was his skin melting when the poker met the exposed skin, it took all that had in his small body not to pass out. The rod iron digging into his skin a sick sizzling coming from each new area the met the hot piece of iron, just when Harry thought it was over his Uncle gave him a sharp kick to the ribs. “It seems like it didn’t work.” The fat man said above Harry. Harry then felt the last piece of fabric remove from his person, and felt the older man violate him even more as he tore into him. Harry didn’t know how much longer he could hold on before. Just as he thought that his uncle finished his limp body dragging the boy back to his cupboard.

“Let’s see if that worked.” The man said before closing him within the darkness once again.

* * *

Harry didn’t know how long he was out, he didn’t know if it was day or night, or if he was even dead when he came to. All he felt was the pain in his arse along with the burns that littered his skin. Harry didn’t want to move, for he knew that he would be in agony if he did. Breathing was hard enough for Harry without the pull of puss filled blisters that where upon his back, he rolled over on to his stomach to take the pressure off his backside, before yelping in pain as he felt a few of the blisters pop at the motion. He could do nothing as he felt the puss seep from the blisters, nor the way his arse felt torn and bleeding. He held back the tears biting his lip in pain not wanting to earn another beating for being too loud.

 

He heard a knock at the door, before he heard his Aunts small footsteps make their way down the stairs; murmuring all the way meaning that she didn’t know about the visitor. He heard the door open before his Aunt gasped in shock; he wonder of who might be at the door if it cause such a reaction from his Aunt.

“YOU! What are You doing here!” His Aunt shrieked at whoever was at the door; Harry slowly felt the edges of his world blurring before he felt a slimy presence enter his mind once again. _No young Hatchling you are not to fade out just yet, wait._ Levi’s voice enter his mind pulling him from the brink of darkness.

“Hello Petunia, I am here for Mr. Potter,” said a male voice outside, “I was sent by the headmaster to retrieve him to take him to get his school supplies.” The man’s tone was that of boredom as if he already lost interest in what she had to say, “Would you kindly go fetch the boy for me?”

“No! He isn’t going anywhere! I am not letting you people teach him any more freaky stuff!” His Aunt said back to the man, “it is hard enough already with him, he doesn’t need to know more, GO AWAY!” It sounded like she tried to close the door in his face, but the door was caught.

“Now Petunia, that isn’t how you treat a guest, just go get the boy and we will be out of your hair until next summer.” The man’s voice snarled at his Aunt, if Harry wasn’t in a world of pain he would have laughed to see his Aunt spoken to that way.

“Too bad he isn’t here then!” Petunia hissed at the man.

 

Harry wanted no more than to alert the man to where he was, but didn’t have the strength to do so. _Well good thing I can help you out then,_ Levi said before Harry felt a rush of warm power rush into his mind. It gave Harry enough strength, to sit up and pound his little hands against the door a couple of times before it left him dry.

 

The man heard the loud banging coming from the small door underneath the stairs he swung the door open ignoring the protest of the disgusting woman behind telling him to get out of her house. He blasted the door open and the sight horrified him; there in the small space was a small young boy beaten and bleeding not a single spot on the young boy was free of some sort of injury. What caught his attention the most was the boy’s eyes, the same color as his Lily’s was. The man swung his venomous gaze upon the woman who now had her mouth clamp shut not a single sound leave, as she stared not in horror of the state of the boy, but in place rage.

 

Before the woman could say anything the Man reach down and carefully life the small child into his arms. He was startled at how light the boy was, and only grew angrier, at these muggles. How dare they treat a child in such a way and they were blood related as well! It enraged the man even more.

 

The boys eyes creaked open as he felt his heavy be lifted from the small confined cupboard space so gently, he saw a man with long midnight black greasy hair, and enraged chocolate brown eyes that where looking right at his Aunt He couldn’t fight the smile coming to his face as he gazed at his savior, “T-Thank Y-You.” The young boy spoke through the pain of a throat raw of screams. His eyes closing now finally able to rest without fear, his wish of being rescued finally coming true.

“You’re Welcome.” The man said above him in a whisper of pain.

 

 _L-Levi? Are you coming as well with us?_ Harry asked the snake, as he felt his body moving; where the young boy didn’t know just as long as it was from the creators of his pain.

 _Of course Young Hatchling, but I will be hidden since I have no idea of what this man would do if I was seen. Don’t worry about me young one; sleep you are safe._ Levi said already feeling his young master slip off as he watched the older wizard take his hatchling to safety way from these monsters. For now all Levi could do is watch and wait to see what this Wizard held for his Master before he did anything; but for now he was content in letting him since he would be better than those before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this new figure??? :3 find out in the next chapter! I do hope that you liked it, please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think and how I can fix the story to better you reading enjoyment. If you are too shy to post on here email me~ demondog136@yahoo.com


	4. Chapter 4: Trapped

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and welcome to chapter 4! :) Yes there are a lot of new faces in this chapter and lots of you have already guessed one >> can't hide anything from you guys! I do hope that you enjoy this chapter it is something different that the previous chapters! ~Enjoy~

The man was worried about the young boy, he had tried everything he could possibly think of, and yet three days after taking responsibility of the young one he still has not woken up. Here he was pacing in front of his fire place thinking of what to do, to ensure the safety of the boy. Of course the headmaster said that he had no idea of the goings inside that house, but he also seemed upset that the potions master had removed the small child from his relatives. The man took a heavy seat in the chair just before the fire, a glass of brandy sitting beside him that he had been nursing for most of the night. He had his head in his hands when the fire before him turned an emerald green and a blonde male took a step into the parlor.

 

“Severus, why are you sitting here?” The blonde male asked the raven haired man that was occupying the chair. The man just sighed before looking at the intrusion that calls himself his best friend.  


“Lucius what are you doing here?” Severus asked with a sigh as he studied the man before him.

 

Lucius rolled his eyes at his longtime friend seeing that he forgotten the promise he had made, “Well you did promise Narcissa that you would be at the manor for dinner tonight, along with Draco who was looking forward to seeing his godfather.”

 

Severus had forgotten the promise that he had made, since he had been nursing the young Potter boy back to health.

 

“I am sorry Lucius, but can you tell her that I cannot make it anytime soon. Something has come up making it impossible to leave.” He told his blonde friend, not wanting him to find out that he had Harry Potter, the boy who lived, at his house. It was bad enough that Dumbledore knew, and the old man was on his back about it. Of course it didn’t bother him since he was a known Death Eater at one point in his life, so he understood the Headmaster’s fears.

 

Lucius frowned at the younger man, knowing that something was bothering him, “Severus, you know if something has happened then we are willing to help you with anything.” He said clasping the man’s shoulder, looking him straight in the eye with a sincere look, hoping that the younger man knew how much he meant to his family.

Severus was a little shocked at Lucius for saying something like that, but knew that it was true. He shook his head, he knew that he had done everything he could, but maybe his friend’s wife could do something about it. He knew that Narcissa had at one time trained to be a healer as well as a mind healer, before she married his friend. He knew that he was taking a risk, on letting the family know his secret, but he was at a loss of what he should do next with the young boy lying motionless in his room, who was still showing no outwardly signs of coming to.

 

Severus looked at Lucius straight in the eye, “Can I borrow Narcissa tomorrow at some point…” Severus struggled to say why, “I have been put in charge of someone recently, and it seems like I can do no more to help them.” He hoped that was enough for his friend to keep from asking questions that he could not answer truthfully, at least for now. He knew if he could get his wife to help his cause then the man could also have a change of heart.

 

Lucius looked at his friend in concern, in all the time he had known Severus this has never happened, the man that sat before him looked lost and unsure if what he was doing was the right thing. Lucius couldn’t make any sort of promises but, knowing Narcissa, she would do anything for him as well.

 

“I will see what she can do and I will send an owl right over with her answer.” Lucius said before taking a pinch of powder and stepping back into the floo. “Have a goodnight Severus, and I will owl you shortly.” With that the blonde was gone in a blaze of green fire, leaving Severus alone once again with his thoughts.

 

Severus released a breath that he had been holding for some time afraid that his friend might inquire why, of course this was the question he had been asking himself for a while. Why had he brought Harry Potter, the son of his worst enemy, into his home? Of course he couldn’t have left the boy there with those awful muggles, but it didn’t mean that Severus had to open his home for the boy. He could have simply given the boy to the headmaster and had him take care of the boy, but something about that made Severus’s blood run cold. The Headmaster should have known this would have happened, and it seemed like he did, so why didn’t he remove the boy? All these questions and more ran through Severus’s mind the last couple of days. All he knew was when he saw the boy’s eyes that he had to help the poor young wizard as much as possible. It was the love for his Lily that might have made it hard for Severus to even think about handing the boy over to the headmaster. Or could it be that he saw himself in boy, of how he wished someone would have saved him in his time of need?

 

Severus finished his drink to drown out his thoughts to get a peaceful night sleep. He didn’t want to ponder those dark thoughts to obscure his judgement. The boy that was in this house was a spawn of James Potter, and as the saying goes, like father like son. There was no way that boy was anything like him or like his Lily. With his night time drink done, Severus retired to his chambers for the night.

* * *

 

_Harry was floating in an inky, black, darkness where it seemed that time had no meaning, thought knew no bounds, and sound was nonexistent. Harry tried to move but couldn’t in this suspended animation; all he could do was be, and sometimes that was hard to do. Harry thoughts wandered, sometimes it was upon the fact that he was a wizard, other times it was on him mum and dad that he never met because of a crash, but mostly it was upon the family that was alive. Why would they hurt him when he did all he could to be best he could? Why didn’t they do it to their son; was it because Harry was never good enough for them? Could Harry ever be good enough for them? All he wanted to do was curl up into a small ball, but even that seemed impossible. Just when Harry thought that he would be trapped in this darkness alone he felt a slithering presence in his mind._

_“Levi!” Harry called out happy that his friend was back._

Young Hatching it is good to hear you again, I have been trying for many days to get into contact with you, but something seems to have stoped it _. Levi said his voice was a mix with concern and worry._

_“L-Levi I’m scared, I can’t see anything nor feel anything… What is going on?” Harry was happy to hear his friend, but was also very scared of being left alone again in this inky darkness._

Calm young one, it seems that your magic was helping you heal, and has trapped you within your mind, so you wouldn’t feel any pain _. Levi explained, but was unsure of how to help. Levi wanted nothing more than to help Harry, but it was impossible for him to do so when he was within the stranger’s house. He could only hope that the stranger had help coming soon for his hatchling, before he was enclosed forever within his mind._

_Harry had no idea how long he had been stuck in his mind and was shocked when he heard this from Levi. He begged Levi not to leave him alone again, because he didn’t want to be forgotten. So the snake did as Harry asked and just talked with Harry, he told him stories that were passed down from other snakes that he had met in his life time; it seemed to help Harry stay calm. It was when they felt another presence enter Harry’s mind that they became scared again. Levi manifested himself into Harry’s thoughts at the same time as a blonde women. Wrapping himself around his hatchling and hissing as the women’s magic wrapped around the boy’s mind._

_Narcissa looked on in shock, not only did she manage to enter the boy’s mind, but saw a snake wrapped around him as well. She was about to attack the snake, seeing that it might be the one holding him hostage, but stopped when the boy hugged the snake close and closed his eyes in fear of her._

_The snake hissed at her, but Narcissa ignored it the best she could slowly approaching the young boy, and slowly sat herself down to his level._

_“Hello Harry,” Narcissa said to the young boy in a gentle voice._

_Harry opened his eyes in shock no one has said his name in a long time, and this women used it. He peered up at the women to find her sitting in front of him in the blackness but, had a faint glowing around her._

_“H-Hello,” Harry responded, unsure of what to say or do. Levi stopped his hissing but didn’t leave his master’s side, unsure if this women meant any harm._

_“My name is Narcissa Malfoy, and I was called here to help you.” She said explaining why she was her. “Severus, the one who called me here, has been taking care of you and healed your body, but has been unable to wake you up. He is very concerned and has every right to be.” She explained to the boy._

_The boy gasped in shock, he had thought that was all a dream, he thought that he was still stuck inside that house with those people. He had thought he died inside that small cupboard underneath the stairs. Oh how happy he was to hear that he was no longer with his uncle and aunt. He had a taste of freedom he never thought he would have. If the boy could have, he would be crying, but instead he looked at the woman in front of him._

_“Harry, I don’t know what you know about magic, but it seems like it has trapped you with inside you mind for protection. As I said earlier I do not know why it would do this.” Narcissa explained to the boy looking at him cautiously._

_“I know Mrs. Malfoy, Levi here has explained to me since I asked him not to leave me alone.” Narcissa simply blinked at what Harry said, this boy was full of surprise it seemed._

_“Alright, now Harry, if you take a hold of my hand I can lead you out of here, It might hurt a bit since my magic isn’t very welcome in your body, but it seems like it is going to be the only way.” Narcissa explained to Harry not wanting to rip the boy straight away, afraid of the damage it might do not only to his magic by psychologically as well._

_The boy seemed to be having a conversation with the snake before the boy stood up and walked over to her, “Levi said I can trust you, but said that if you so much as hurt me, he will have to do the same to you.” The boy said looking back over to the snake for encouragement, before taking ahold of the women’s hand._

_Narcissa just nodded her head at the boy and then looked over at the snake to see it slowly disappearing into the blackness. Narcissa would have to ask Harry if the snake was from his mind or if it might his familiar, but that could wait until the boy was safely back in the world. She took a grip of the young boys hand and started to lead him out of the blackness of his own mind._

* * *

 

Severus nervously tapped his foot, Narcissa arrived over two hours ago and promptly went to work on the boy; locking Severus out of the room. Two hours have slowly ticked by and there hasn’t been a single sound from the room, and he was growing worried. Just as he was about to fight his way into the room a very worn out Narcissa opened the door.

 

“Come on in Severus, the boy is awake if you would like to speak with him.” The woman waved him on in. Severus took a small step into the room to see the young boy that he rescued sitting up and smiling up at him, his green eyes shining with life.

 

“Hello,” Harry said his voice a little horse from lack of use, “You must be Severus, I must thank you for everything.” Severus swallowed a lump that was quickly forming in his throat. This boy was Lily’s, he might have James’s face but he now saw mostly Lily.

 

Severus quickly shook himself, he could not appear weak for that, as a spy, meant bad things, “I was simply doing what anyone should have done.” The raven haired man said, before taking the seat next to the boy just so he could watch over him.

 

Narcissa cleared her throat to get Severus attention before speaking, “Severus I want you and young Harry to come over to the Manor tomorrow at dinner.” Severus open his mouth to protest.

 

“No argument, I will speak with my husband about Harry, but I think it would do him good to meet someone his own age. Also Harry I would like to meet this Levi as well.” Both man and boy nodded their head to appease the woman.

 

“Good now I wish you a good day and see you tomorrow at dinner.” Narcissa said with a smile before taking her leave, leaving the boy and man alone to figure things out themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked it, please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think and how I can fix the story to better you reading enjoyment. If you are too shy to post on here email me~ demondog136@yahoo.com


	5. Chapter 5: The Dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies and welcome to chapter 5!! This took a little longer to get together, and I want to thank my Beta for putting up with me! Without them you would have a much shorter chapter, so thank you ^^~ Also omg!! over a thousand views I am sooo touched and happy that you guys are enjoying the story thus far! so enough from me I do hope that you enjoy this very long chapter!!

Severus sat there looking everywhere but at the child he rescued, he cursed himself already building a thought that this boy was going to be much like his father, James, that he forgot that he was also Lily’s child as well. He already grew to hate the child that he had built in his head, a pampered spoiled brat, but what he saw made him rethink everything that he had known. In front of him was a defeated young man, one who had never known love, family, or safety.

 

Severus finally drew the courage to look at the small boy that lay upon the big bed, and he remembered the moment he brought the boy in here. He had worried that the boy wouldn’t make it. He was already small and weak as it was, but with the infection setting into those festering wounds, it made it a lot harder to keep a good outlook for the boy.

 

Of course, Severus never gave up, spending hours in his potions lab to create concoctions that the boy may need, and spending the next two days ridding the small boy of all the wounds inflicted upon him. After that Severus sat next to boy, waiting for him to open those green eyes, which were so much like his mothers.

 

Severus was brought away from his thoughts when the very boy he was thinking about began squirming around on the bed.

 

“Are you alright?” Severus asked with concern, Harry had been through so much, he just wanted to keep the young boy from feeling any more pain when he knew he could prevent it.

 

“Y-Yeah I am fine,” The boy said with a shy smile, Harry didn’t want to upset the man who had already done so much for him. Just by taking him from those he called his family for so long, after never knowing an ounce of love from them. No, the first time that Harry ever felt such a thing was from Narcissa, she was a stranger called by the man that saved him, she was the first one who took the time to talk to him. The boy couldn’t be more grateful for those two now, they had saved him, and he didn’t know how he could ever repay them for all that they had done for him.

 

The elder man sighed, he knew what it was like, “Harry, it’s fine if there is something that you want to ask me.” The man said trying to keep the harshness out of his voice, something that always seemed to take hold after long periods with kids. Of course who could blame him? He has been teaching kids for the past 11 years potions and some potions required such delicate handlings that the students couldn’t grasp it until they were older, yet he was still required to teach the first years.

 

“No, there is nothing I want to ask, sir.” The boy stumbled over his words, his eyes were wide and full of worry as he tried to collect his thoughts.

Levi chuckled from somewhere in the back of the boys mind, _Young one, take a deep breath and clam yourself, once you have done that, you may ask._ Levi’s voice said, and Harry started doing just that, reminding himself that he was no longer at the Dursley’s.

 

“I was wondering if you wouldn’t mind letting Levi into your home.” Harry said keeping his eyes cast downwards as he spoke. The man gave the boy a strange look, unsure of what the boy was asking him to do.

 

“Can I know who this Levi is?” Severus inquired, he knew this Levi couldn’t be dangerous to Harry, but he was still cautious.

 

“W-Well sir his real name is Leviathan, and well, er, he is a snake.” Harry cursed himself for sounding so stupid.

 

Severus looked at the boy in shock, a snake? But Severus couldn’t tell this boy no without a good reason. “What do you mean a snake, Harry?”

 

“W-Well you see at the beginning of summer I-I might of accidently let a snake loose at the zoo, and I might have befriend him.” Harry said his eyes still cast downwards. He found he was unable to look Severus in the eyes.

 

“You mean to tell me that you can somehow communicate with this serpent?” Severus asked, lifting his thin eyebrow. The boy just nodded, ready for insults or even blows to come at him hunching more inward, refusing to look at the dark man. Severus sighed, knowing that he would not get much more from the boy as he had retreated back into his shell for the time being. As much as he was surprised by the fact that Harry was a Parselmouth, he didn’t let it show in case it scared Harry.

 

“Of course I will allow him into my manor as long as he adheres to the rules, and tries not to bite or eat anyone who might come in.” Severus said, keeping a trained eye on the youth. Harry’s head shot up at what the man said, nodding his head rapidly, just so he can have Levi close to him once again. The snake has become a close friend and ally of Harry’s, and he didn’t want to lose him.

 

Severus couldn’t help the small smile that came upon his face at the youth. “Alright then, I will send for someone to open the door for your friend.”

 

Just as he finished his sentence the young wizard’s mouth creaked open in a large yawn.

 

“Now you go back to sleep, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow, and you are still recovering.” Severus said getting out of the chair that he had been occupying and turned to leave the room. “Have a good nights rest and your snake should be in here shortly.” With that Severus turned and left the room. Harry nodded at the man as he retreated back into the hall, as he felt his eyelids grow even heavier with each passing second. The boy slipped into a deep sleep, with no nightmares that night, the first ever peaceful sleep the youth has ever known.

* * *

 

“ _Harry, you better hurry up, Severus is waiting in the parlor for you,”_ Levi said as Harry came out of the bathroom, after his first shower in what seemed ages. He really didn’t want to leave the warm water, but knew that they had to go visit Mrs. Malfoy and her family.

 

Harry rolled his eyes at Levi, “Yes, I know. Just give me a moment.” Harry quickly dressed himself before he and Levi set out to find Severus. “Sorry sir, I was taking a shower and I guess lost track of time.” Harry said as the entered the parlor, only to see Severus pacing the length of the room in front of the fire place.

 

Severus took a calming breath, “It is fine Harry,” Severus came to stop right in front of the young boy, “We are not running late as of yet, so if you please take a step into the floo.”

 

Harry looked at the man in confusion, Severus couldn’t help but mentally slap himself. “I’m sorry. You see, one mode of travel in the wizarding world is the floo. You step into a fire place with some floo powder and say the place you want to go, in this case Malfoy Manor, and then throw the powder at your feet. But, you must be very clear when you speak, or you may end up in a more…unsavory place.” Severus explained. The boy just nodded, only understanding half of what the older Wizard was explaining.

 

Harry took a handful of the ash like powder from the pot Severus was holding, before taking a step into the fire place. Levi quickly wrapped himself around his young master so not to be left behind. “Malfoy Manor,” Harry said, before throwing the powder, his view of Severus was interrupted by the burst of bright emerald green flames, before he was pulled and twisted, then spat ungracefully into a new place.

 

Harry quickly scrambled to his feet just in time to see Severus climbing out of the fire place behind him. He turned his head and saw three different set of eyes all staring at him.

 

Harry felt rather embarrassed of what just happened before taking to hiding behind Severus, to escape the attention of the wondering eyes. All the eyes were in shock at the sight of a giant snake that seemed to have itself coiled around the young boy.

The two older Malfoy’s looked up at Severus begging for information on why there was this thing hanging on the boy, and the boy letting it happen instead of screaming.

 

Severus took Harry’s hand and bent down to whisper into his ear. “Harry, please don’t be scared, these people are friends of mine for a very long time. They will not hurt you, now come on and show yourself.” Severus said, giving the boy a little push on his back to encourage him.

 

Seeing how uncomfortable the boy was, Narcissa smiled at the young wizard. “Welcome Severus, Harry, to our home.” Narcissa voice echoed off the tile. “Harry I would like to introduce to my son, Draco.”

 

Harry quickly peered around the man to see a boy his age being pushed forward by his mother. Much like Narcissa, the boy had almost white blonde hair, and his eyes were steel gray, his skin was a sickly pale white that seemed to have never have met the outside sun. Harry gave a small wave at the young boy, very uncomfortable in this new and strange environment.

 

Draco, still staring at the snake in awe, asked the question on everyone’s mind. “Why do you have a snake?”

 

“W-Well Levi is my friend, and has been keeping me company.” The boy paused while the snake seemed to hiss at the boy. “He says that he has a strange attraction to my magic and decided that he will stay for the ride. Whatever that means.”

 

The elder Malfoy was astonished. “What do you mean he says?! It’s not like you can talk to the thing.”

 

Harry stiffened at the loud voice, quickly grabbing ahold of Severus’s cloak wanting to hide once again from everything. “B-But sir I can. H-He speaks like you or I do, just in a different language.” The boy cowered behind Severus, while the snake started hissing at the youth, trying to calm him down.

 

Severus shot his friend a glare, angered that he raised his voice at the boy, but also angry at what the physiological damage has been done to the boy to get to this point. The older Malfoy noticed his mistake when he saw the young boy reach the way he did, his wife did try to warn him, but he didn’t believe her for a moment. Now in front of his eyes was _The Boy Who Lived,_ who should have been treated as royalty, cowering behind the mean looking professor. He was obviously scared and confused, and the oldest Malfoy had only made it worse.

 

Draco was confused to say in the least, it was very impolite of people to hide behind others like the dark raven haired boy was doing. Draco stopped at for a moment evaluating the younger boy, who was hiding behind his uncle Sev. The boy had longish raven hair that seemed to stick up in random spots, his eyes were a gemstone green, but other than that, Draco couldn’t tell much about the boy since his baggy clothes seemed to just hang off his person. One thing he knew for sure was the boy was very small, he didn’t really look to be about Draco’s age at all, but resembled an eight or nine year old.

 

“Draco, why don’t you show Harry around the Manor, before dinner is ready?” His mother suggested. Draco looked at his mother and then at the young boy Draco of course was disgusted by this, how come this kid was dressed like this? Draco only nodded his head since he didn’t want to enrage his mother before motioning for the other boy to follow him out of the room. The other boy did, but kept his distance from the boy not even letting him within arm’s reach.

 

Levi slithered off the slender body of the youth to stay and hear what the adults talked about, knowing that it was going to concern that of his master, and wanted to know it he needed to protect him or encourage him. The only one that seemed to notice this movement would have been the dark man that had rescued the boy from his death, one Levi knew would always protect his hatchling.

 

Harry stared at everything in such wonder, it was such a wonder that a house this big even existed, and that a boy like him would ever step foot in such a place. The house was obviously designed for the Malfoy family, it was marble, fine silk draperies, old family paintings, and exquisite carpets. Eventually Draco stopped in front of one of the many doors in the hallway.

 

“It’s such a nice place,” Harry’s voice was above a whisper unsure what he should say since he never talked to someone his own age. Dudley always made sure that while at school that Harry was always isolated, even the teachers seemed not to notice him that much.

 

“I guess, come on lets head into my room,” Draco said opening his door, to reveal a large room, too big for a single person to live in, it even had its own connecting bathroom. Harry couldn’t help but to look at everything the blonde had in his room, he had a king size bed with a large canopy over it with silver drapes hanging off of it, a moving dragon painted on his wall that was currently asleep making smoke rings with his nose.

 

“Sorry about the dragon, my mum had it painted before I was born, and we haven’t gotten around to painting over the thing yet.”

 

“I think it’s neat to have something like this in your room,” Harry quickly said not wanting to make his friend, if they were that yet, upset that that he thought Harry hated the way his room looked.

 

“I guess, I mean I have seen it enough times that I know what it’s like. Anyways that’s not the reason I dragged you in here, you need better clothes than what you are wearing.” The boy said eyeing Harry’s choice of clothing carefully. The boy was wearing worn looking jeans, and a baggy T-shirt, and the blonde knew that his father was just tolerating what the boy was wearing.

 

“I-I’m sorry I don’t have much to wear, these are my only clothes.” Harry said looking at the ground wringing his T-shirt between his hands. He was very self-aware of the clothes that he was wearing compared to the Malfoy’s, but this was all that was ever given to him.

 

“That’s fine I have something that you can barrow for tonight. I will have one of the house elves charm it to fit you since you are smaller than me.” Draco said setting his sights to his closet, looking through all his clothes for something he thought Harry would look good in.

 

Harry’s eyes widen at what Draco had said. “N-NO! Y-You don’t have to do that, they are your clothes after all.” Harry felt bad that Draco was going to give him some clothes, he had no way to pay him back for his kindness.

 

“Don’t worry, I have plenty of clothes, and most of them are going to be thrown out here soon anyways since they are going out of style.” Draco said before deciding on a dark green, almost emerald robe that would go perfect with Harry’s eyes.

 

“Milly!” Draco yelled causing the other boy to jump at the sudden volume, for a moment he thought that Draco was crazy just shouting a random name, for no reason. Before a loud crack entered a room and a scrawny thing with pointed ears appeared before him. Harry couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped his lips at the sight of the thing,

 

“Milly can you shrink these down for Harry over there?”

 

“Yes, Master Draco, Milly can do that!” Milly replied happily before snapping her fingers, and the clothes shrunk to about Harry’s size. “Is there anything else Master Draco or Master Harry needs?” Milly asked looking at Draco waiting for his next order.

 

“Nope that should be everything, you may go, just inform us when dinner is ready.” Draco said waving her away before thrusting the robes at Harry. “You go change in the bathroom over there,” Draco said, pointing to the door leading to the bathroom as Milly disappeared with another crack.

 

Harry only nodded, not really wanting to anger his new friend, and quickly made his way over to the bathroom. He found that robes where confusing to put on when you don’t know how. Just before Harry could step out of the bathroom, Draco called out, “Come on what is the hold up?” Harry gulped before existing the bathroom, for the first time in his life was he wearing something that was his size. It felt nice, but at the same time it was new to Harry, who always had worn baggy looking clothes.

 

Draco nodded, noting that Harry looked happy with the well-fitting clothes. “I was right they do make your eyes stand out more, you can keep these, when you leave.” Draco said, Harry was about to protest before the blonde held his hand up to silence him, much like his father does, “No, I will not hear anything about you giving them back, they have been shrunk down to your size. I am giving these to you as a sign of friendship, and you can wear those when you go shopping for your school supplies. Which reminds me, you should come along with my family, we are going shopping tomorrow.”

 

Harry has never known such things in his life, and was overwhelmed by the kindness Draco was showing him, so he could only nod at what the boy was saying. It wasn’t long before Milly popped in the room once again to inform them that dinner was about ready, and they made their way back down to the dining area.

* * *

 

“Narcissa, I want to thank you for yesterday,” Severus started bowing his head a little to the lady of the house.

 

“Now Severus I would do anything for you. You are, after all, like family to us.” The woman said with a smile, before a frown came over her face. “Of course I will do anything for a child as well, and when you showed him to me, I wanted nothing more than to offer my help. I saw something that I know I shouldn’t have when I entered his mind, things that children never should go through, Severus. I want you to promise me that you will do everything in your power to keep him from going back to those muggles.” Severus only agreed with Narcissa, but he knew that Dumbledore had other plans.

 

“I will try my best, but you might have to step in.” Severus said looking between other two adults. “There is only so much I can do, I know, Lucius, this might be hard for you-“ The blonde hair man only held his hand up to silence the other.

 

“No, you do not have to say anything. My wife hasn’t revealed much to me about the boy, but even I know it isn’t right to do that to a child. I will do everything in my power to help you both.” Lucius said, staring very sternly at his friend, upset that his friend thought he would just turn them away in a time of need.

 

“Thank you.” Was all Severus could say to his good friends.

 

For the rest of the wait they spent time talking about how they would keep Harry from falling back into those muggle’s hands. After a house elf told them dinner was ready, they headed for the dining room. Along the way they ran into the two boys, Harry was in a change of clothes, Draco just came in smirking, happy that he got Harry to accept the clothes. It seemed that in their short time together, the two had become quick friends.

 

“S-Severus, Draco was telling me about going shopping for school supplies,” Harry said taking a seat at the fancy table, looking in shock at all the food that just appeared on their plates, “I-is it okay if I join him and his father when they go shopping?”

 

“Of course Harry, the term is starting in a weeks’ time, so we will go get everything on your list and then I will help you study. Draco, can I join you and your father as well?” Severus asked, turning to look at his godson. Draco nodded happy to be spending time not only with his new friend Harry, but also his godfather.

 

They all carried on in quiet conversation during the meal, the scrape of utensils louder than words most times. Harry had lost count of how many different courses appeared in front of him, each one tasting amazing as the last. It seemed that Levi was having a good time as well, having a conversation with Harry, but also with Narcissa since she held great interest in the snake. All too soon it was time for Harry and Severus to take their leave, but not without a promise to the young blonde about going school shopping the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked it, please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think and how I can fix the story to better you reading enjoyment. If you are too shy to post on here email me~ demondog136@yahoo.com


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and Welcome to chapter 6, sadly this might not be the chapter you are looking for, it is not the trip to Diagon Alley. Nope this is a sneak peak into the past since Harry still doesn't know anything; next chapter will be shopping with everyone :) Thanks again to my awesome Beta for reading through the chapter! And thank you for over 100 kudos!! I am really happy that you are loving the story!! Thank you everyone :)
> 
> In other news today was my last day at college for this semester, I am sad to leave but happy for a summer break! So far I have nothing planed on summer break so I am hoping to keep the weekly chapter's going, but if I can't I will post ahead of time the reason.
> 
> That is all I have to say I do hope you enjoy the chapter!

Even after the long night Harry had, he only had one thing on his mind, _how was he going to pay for his school stuff?_ All his life the Dursley’s always passed down Dudley’s old things down to him, even though the clothes were many sizes too large for him, school supplies were well used and torn, and toys were nonexistent. When he asked why they did this, they answered that they didn’t have enough money to spend on both boys. So of course, Harry never questioned what they said, since they were the adults making the money.

 

“S-Sir,” Harry called out, alerting Severus, who showed up shortly after Harry stumbled out of the floo. Harry came to the conclusion that he was never going to get use to traveling by floo. Severus turned and look at the boy.

 

“I-I was wondering how I was going to pay for my school supplies… I-I have no money.” The boy’s voice was barely above a whisper, but to Severus the boy was yelling. Did those muggles really never tell him about his life or his parents?

 

“Harry you have money, you parents made sure that you would have enough before they were, for a better lack of words, murdered.” Severus explained, being as gentle as he could about giving the boy the news.

 

The boy’s eyes widened at the news. Murdered? No one told Harry this, he was told that they died because they were drunks that got in a car crash. Was everything that those people had told him a lie? Harry was fuming at that thought, happy that he was rescued from those people, the thing that pulled him from those thoughts was Levi tightening his tail around his tiny wrist.

 

 _Little one, they are here no more, I will do everything in my power to keep them away. You have nothing to worry about anymore._ Harry found such comfort in those words, happy that even though he had lost most of his childhood, he knew he had the chance to build something new, something real.

 

Severus narrowed his eyes, those stupid Muggles tried keeping everything away from this child, now he was the one who had to tell the boy he once blamed for his parents death, exactly how his parents died. “Harry why don’t you take a seat? What I am about to tell you is quite shocking.”

 

Harry nodded, taking one of the big stuffed chairs in front of the fire place while Severus took the other. His face looked haunted as he thought of the past and all the mistakes that he had made.

 

“Alright, so let’s see where to start.” Severus said with a sigh, trying to think of a good place to start, without giving Harry too much detail about the circumstances surrounding his parent’s death. “Your parents had to go into hiding for fear of a man that was, er, insane. He was trying to get rid of anything and everything that he thought might ruin our society, so when he heard of news of someone being able to take him on he got scared. He and his followers went out and killed most of these people, and your family was one of them. That night, he came to your house and killed your mum and dad, but when he turned his wand on you, for some reason the spell backfired and caused a blast, you where there unharmed. A little baby taking on the Dark Lord, and surviving… The wizarding world was ecstatic, claiming you as the Boy-Who-Lived. Sadly, this left you as an orphan to the war; so Dumbledore took you to your only living family at the time, thinking that would be the best choice for you.” Severus said, having managed to keep most of the details out of story, there were things that the boy didn’t need to know right now. He would learn them of course, but one step at a time.

 

“S-So it isn’t true, my parents didn’t die in a car crash? They didn’t drink?” The boy asked. Even though grew up without his parents he still had tears in his eyes, for the people that he never really knew. To Harry, even though he would never get to know his parents except through stories, they were the only family he would ever really get close enough to have a sort of family bond with. Harry was just happy to hear that his Mum and Dad weren’t drunks, that they were heroes in a war, which was enough for him.

 

Severus snorted, “Lily a drunk? No never, Lily, your mum, never liked alcohol that much and while James had a few drinks every now and again, he had a job that required enough motor skills as it was without being impaired. Besides, Lily would never let anyone drive with you while impaired.” Harry only nodded at the older man.

 

“W-What was his name? The man who killed my parents?” Harry asked, looking dead set at Severus. “You do not have to tell me if you don’t want to. I just want a name to put with a person, so I can know.”

 

Severus thought about it a moment and then nodded at the boys reasoning. He had a right to now the man’s name, after all he was the one that took away his childhood, and knowledge is also power. If Harry knew the name, then perhaps it would give him the power to help him heal.

 

“I am only going to say this once, and please do not repeat it after I told you. Even today his name still causes fear and panic.” Severus explained gravely, looking at the boy, waiting for a nod to indicate that he understood. Of course Harry nodded, he was happy that he was being told the truth that had been hidden from him since he was young.

 

“The man’s name was Voldemort.” Severus said in a hushed tone, his eyes looking at Harry but not seeing, instead seeing flashes of the man that he used to call his master. He was seeing everything that he had done to prove his worth to his insane master, and worst of all the memory of losing his only friend that he had ever had, Lily.

 

“Is he truly dead?” Harry didn’t know why, but he felt like he had to ask that question, he wanted to know if this man that had killed his parents was truly dead. He really didn’t want Severus upset with him because he asked too many questions, but he felt like this might be the only time that someone would be willing to tell him the truth.

_Little one I will always tell you the truth, you do not need to worry._ Levi promised, wanting to reassure the boy that even when the world might seem to be against him, that the snake will always have his back.

 

Severus stared at the boy curiously. “Some say he is, that night when he turned his wand against you, was the night he met his own end. Others say that he out there, looking for a vessel that might be able to hold his soul until he has found a proper body of his own once again.” The potions master said grimly, turning his gaze to the burning orange-red fire. He just wanted to stop talking about the subject, he was done reflecting on the past mistakes that he made and now regretted. Now was the time that mattered, now he could fix all his mistakes by helping Lily’s son, the way he couldn’t help her. Harry understood that he had asked as many questions as he was allowed for the time being. So he stood up from his chair, looking at the man wallowing in his own self-pity, before biding him a good night and retiring to the room that had been his since he woke up.

 

“Levi, is everything that he said was true?” Harry asked, turning to the snake as soon as the door was closed behind them. Of course he trusted Severus more than he ever trusted an adult in his life, but at the same time he knew that everything he said could be a lie.

 

 _Yes Harry, everything that Severus was the truth._ The snake promised, knowing that Harry wanted to be sure, but also was mad that a young Hatchling couldn’t trust anything people said anymore; that his trust was tried and tried again by those vermin. If given the chance, Levi would swallow those people whole, but he knew that they would give him indigestion for how rotten they were. Levi also knew that Severus wasn’t telling all of the truth though, but knowing the man, it was for Harry’s own safety and as long as it didn’t harm his young master, then the snake could overlook it for a while.

 

Harry smiled at his snake, happy to have him there, knowing someone would watch out for him. _Go to sleep little one, tomorrow you have a long day. Shopping for school supplies and making friends with Draco._ Harry would only nod as a yawn fought its way passed his lips, then he got ready for bed.

“Alright Levi, good-night.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked it, please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think and how I can fix the story to better you reading enjoyment. If you are too shy to post on here email me~ demondog136@yahoo.com


	7. Chapter 7: Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo first week out of college loving the freedom! :D hahaha
> 
> Well anyways welcome back lovelies! :) This chapter is one of the longest that I have typed so far, so I do hope that you like everything! I would like to thank my beta once again for reading through all my silly mistakes and putting their input in here as well! well enough from me on to the chapter!!

Harry was once again dealing with the joys of traveling the way wizards do; he just hoped one day he would have a graceful landing, one where he isn’t spat out of the floo face first. Today did seem like the day that he would be learning that; instead he had a little roll, and tumbled into the center of the “Leaky Caldron” according to Severus. People, of course, stopped what they were doing to stare at him and some holding back their laughter behind a hand other just right out laughing at the young scowling boy. Harry couldn’t be more grateful to Severus once the floo came to life once more, his presence silencing the whole pub.

“Harry will you ever land on your feet?” Severus asked one eyebrow cocked at the young boy who was still sprawled out on the floor. He was, however, glad that everyone was so focused on Harry’s fall that they didn’t recognize him and his scar.

Harry’s check were inflamed red in embarrassment; if only Levi was here, then maybe he would have a great witty come back. Sadly, Severus made Harry leave him back at his manor for the day, unsure of how people would react to such a large snake draped over such a tiny boy.

 

Severus quickly helped Harry off the floor before taking him to a dark alley way and removed his wand from his robes. He tapped on the bricks in a certain order that Harry quickly forgot as soon as the bricks began to rearrange themselves. They opened into a path way to the hustle and bustle of a boisterous alley. Severus smiled down at the young boy, who stared in shock of the many people in one place, yelling and laughing at one another, kids running around with strange candies, asking the parents if they could have this and that.

 

“What is this place?” Harry asked, his words almost lost in the crowed alley, as the young wizard pressed himself to Severus’s side, anxious about the noise and the people.

 

“This is Diagon Alley, the place where you will find everything you need for school, plus a little more. Now keep up Harry, we are going to Gringotts to get your money, as well as to meet up with the Malfoys.” Severus said, diving straight into the crowd of people, as they parted to make room for the gloomy looking wizard and the young boy that followed right on his tail.

 

Harry froze at the sight of the large building that seemed to pop out of nowhere, he would have liked to just stand there and stare in awe, but Severus wasn’t going to have that. Instead he grabbed the young wizards arm and dragged him into the building, out of the boisterous street. When they entered the large building, Harry was shocked that the workers were short, old looking creatures with pointed ears and sharp teeth, all wearing similar grumpy expressions when dealing with wizards.

 

“Severus.” Harry whispered, tugging on the older man’s sleeve.

 

“What are those?” Harry asked, trying to hide behind Severus, trying to get out of straying eyes of these strange creatures.

 

“Those are goblins Harry, be careful around them, and do not get on the wrong side of them, they can be a force to be reckoned with.” Severus explained, not pausing in step as they made their way to the back of the building where a goblin was free to help them. Just before they could step up in front of the teller, a Giant took their spot.

 

“’Ello I ‘ave a letter here from Professor Dumbledore.” The giant said, catching Harry’s attention quickly at the name. “It’s about You-Know-What in vault 713.”

 

The goblin just glared at the giant, thinking of refusing him until he learned respect.

 

“Hargid, nice to see you outside of school,” Severus mused, knowing that if he didn’t help him out, the Headmaster would be less then pleased.

 

“‘Ello Professor Snape, I didn’t recognize ya, and ‘hose this?” Hagrid asked, looking down at Harry.

 

“This is Harry Potter, I have been charged to make sure that he gets all the supplies he needs for Hogwarts.”

 

At that, the Giant looked a little hurt, knowing that the headmaster promised all those years ago that he could take Harry.

 

“Why don’t we go down together, since Harry needs to get some money?” Hagrid only nodded, Severus quickly took the Giants place in front of the teller, and waited for the goblin to speak first, seeing that he was a little peeved as it was.

 

“How may we help you today?” The goblin’s voice was deep and stretchy sounding, making Harry flinch in fear.

 

“Yes, young Harry Potter would like to remove gold from his Vaults.” Severus speaking up for Harry, knowing that the young boy wouldn’t know what to say to these creatures.

 

“And does young Mr. Potter have his key,” The goblin snarled, leaning forward to peek at the terrified young wizard.

 

Severus produced a golden key from one of his many hidden pockets, handing it to the goblin, trying to snarl when he felt the tight clamp of the greedy goblins hand around the key.

“Alright sirs, it seems that everything is good, please follow Griphook here and he will take you to the vault in question.”

 

Harry and Severus followed the smaller looking goblin to a mine cart, and took a seat.

 

“You might want this,” Severus said, handing the small boy his key, “and hang on tight.”

 

Before Harry could ask why, they were whisked away, traveling at mind boggling speeds. Harry could barely process as they passed other mine carts and other vaults. They came to a stop in front of a large vault before the goblin hopped out.

 

“Vault 687,” Griphook said, looking back at the wizards as they struggled out of their seats of the mine cart.

 

“Key please,” The young goblin said, holding out his hand to both wizards. Harry handed his key to the goblin and watched the process as the goblin opened the vault.

 

Harry stood there, gasping at the largest pile of money he has ever seen, of course it was the only pile of money he has ever seen. Harry took a step into the large vault before turning to the goblin.

 

“Can you please explain these coins? I am not sure how to use them.” Harry said, still in awe over the vast amount left for him, but confused because the wizarding world had such different money system then muggles did.

 

Griphook smiled, showing all his pointy teeth to the young wizard. At least this wizard was smart enough to ask the goblin for help, instead of taking his money in one go. Yes, he liked this wizard a lot already.

 

“Of course Mr. Potter, the gold coin there is a Galleon, the silver ones are Sickles and the bronze one is a Knut. Galleons are worth the most, followed by the Sickle, it takes 17 Sickles to equal a Galleon. Lastly there’s the Knut, it takes 493 Knuts to equal a Galleon. Now a Galleon can be exchanged for Muggle money, and is worth about £4.97.” The young goblin explained in great detail for Harry to understand. Harry nodded, and quickly, with Severus and the goblins help, had a sack filled with coins to pay for his school expenses.

 

Another wild ride and they stopped at their next stop.

 

“Vault 713,” Griphook said stepping out of the cart, “Stand back please.”

 

He stroked the door with his spider like fingers, and the door before them started to melt away, as if it had never existed. Hagrid got out the cart and stepped inside the ancient vault, which was holding only a small, brown, badly wrapped package. With that done they sat back down in the cart.

 

“Do you ‘hink you can slow it down some?” The giant asked, growing a little green at the thought of another crazy mine cart ride.

 

“Only one speed,” Griphook said, before they took off once again, but this time it seemed that he was pushing the cart as fast as it could go, taking sharper turns and a longer way back, just to make the giant sick it seemed.

 

Harry was content to say in the least, for once in his life he was holding money that was his, not having to give it to anyone else, nor did he have to rely on anyone ever again it seemed. They soon stepped back into the hustle and bustle of the overcrowded street, just in time to see three white blonde heads start to head their way. With small greeting out of the way, the strange looking group set off to start to buy the young boys their much needed school supplies.

 

After many stops, Lucius and Severus decided it was time for them to take a leave, and head down to another ally way leaving the boys alone with Narcissa, who dragged the boys off to _Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions._ Of course Harry was happy to finally get his own set of clothes that weren’t hand-me-down from his cousin Dudley. Narcissa left the boys and started to explore the shop seeing what the new trends were.

 

Harry was sitting behind the blonde as he took a step up onto the stand with the women. Madam Malkin took measurements for the blonde and writing down everything. Draco, of course, was up there scowling, unhappy that the woman had to touch him.

 

“Draco, can you tell me more about Hogwarts?” Harry asked, wanting to know what it would be like, for he hasn’t been able to even fathom such a place. Draco did try to explain what Hogwarts looked like and even some of the different ghosts, but Harry wanted to know more about the place that he was going to spend a lot of time at.

 

Draco sighed at his new friend’s questions, of course he was more than happy to answer them, but at the same time the black haired boy could easily read everything that he wanted to know. That made Draco pause for a moment thinking; could his friend read? His mother and father told him some of why the boy was staying with his uncle, but not enough for the boy to completely understand.

 

“Hogwarts is a large castle, as I have already told you, which have four different house that the first years are separated into, you have Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor. These house are to be you family, or at least that is what my parents said, while you are at Hogwarts. You are to look out of each other, and make sure that you don’t get into any trouble. Then you Quidditch, something sadly, we first years can’t play.” Draco snorted as he saw his friend reflection in the mirror tilting his head in question. “It’s a wizard’s game that is played in the air on broomsticks, you have a total of three balls, and 4 different positions… You know, I will tell you more about it later, when we go back to the manor.” Draco said as he was getting down off the stand and Harry quickly took his place.

 

When both boys were done being measured, and after a short argument with Narcissa over paying for Harry’s clothes, one she won easily, she took the bill for Harry as well as buying him some other clothes to replace those from his muggle family.

 

“Mum, can we go to the owl emporium? I would like to get my own owl.” Draco said, looking up at his mum. Narcissa thought about it for a moment, but decided that Draco was old enough now that he could get his own owl.

 

They entered the owl emporium, and Harry was taken aback by the amount of owls and other species of animals that fit in one place. Draco and his mum walked around looking at the different animals that Draco could possibly want, while Harry stood in the door glancing around nothing catching his attention. That was until he heard a small muffled noise coming from a small cage. Taking a few steps into the store and following the sound Harry took a peek inside to see a small black kitten with bright blue eyes staring into his own green eyes. Harry smiled and cooed at the small cat, watching it slowly makes its way to the front of the cage mewing softly at Harry.

 

“Well would you look at that, the little lady has found someone.” A voice said, making Harry jump away from the small kitten. “Don’t you worry, lad I am happy that she has found someone, everyone passes her up, taking all her siblings and leaving this little girl all alone.” The man said looking at the boy. “Look I will sell her for 15 Galleons, how does that sound?” Harry thought about sending a glance at the young kitten that was looking at him with such promise and hopeful eyes that he couldn’t deny her. Harry nodded at the man and handed him 15 Galleons, while the man let the kitten out of the small cage. Harry spotted Draco and his Mum buying him an Eagle owl who held his chest all puffed out all proud like, Harry couldn’t help but smile at them. Now he only hoped Severus wouldn’t be too upset with his purchase.

 

* * * _Meanwhile with Severus* * *_

Severus was out hunting down potion ingredients for Harry, after watching the boy all day he noticed that the boy had a hard time seeing things from his left side. He wanted the boy to have an easier life now that he was away from those muggles, and to do so was to erase all the damage they have done to the poor boy. So Severus thought that he would surprise the young boy with a healing potion, he wasn’t sure how bad the damage was and wouldn’t know till they were back at his manor, so Severus just bought all the ingredients he thought he would need.

 

Much to Severus disappointment though, Lucius decided to hang around with him instead of his wife and the boys. So he was forced to listen to the blonde man, talk about almost nothing, while he shopped around for the ingredients, well until one part caught his attention.

 

“You know Severus you would make a good father to Harry.” Severus froze at his friend’s words blinking in surprise, him a father? No that could never happen, he was just a teacher and a spy, and that was no way to raise a child.

 

Lucius of course saw the reaction. “Now I know what you are thinking, but you have so far proved yourself more than capable. You have opened your house to young Mr. Potter and showed him things that a father would; and you didn’t even think twice about it. I know that Harry would jump at the chance to have you adopt him, have you seen the way he clings to you?” Lucius, of course, made too many valid points for Severus to argue with, so he shot his friend a glare.

 

“Now we could make this happen, it’s either going to be you adopting him or us, since Narcissa has become very attached to the boy.” Lucius said with a chuckle. “But I think it should be you, since the boy knows you better than he knows me or Narcissa. He sees you as his savior. I know that I could have the ministry process the papers real quick, and we do not have to worry about young Harry going back to those people.”

 

“Lucius let me think on this, please. I have never really had a family myself and raising a boy will be something new to me. Not only that, I would have to change the way I live, to accommodate a child.” Severus said, since he knew that his friend would not drop the subject until he said that he would think about. Lucius left it at that, knowing that if he pushed his friend too far that Severus would push back, and he wouldn’t get his way. So instead he just smirked at Severus, knowing that the seed he planted in his mind will grow into something that he could work with.

 

* * *

“Alright boys, one more stop, time to get your wands!” Narcissa said as she led the boys through the ally to the wand makers shop. The shop at this time was deserted and the old wand maker was nowhere to be seen until the door rang.

 

He came sliding in on his ladder spying who just walked into his shop. “Ahh look who we have here a young Mr. Malfoy, and ahh yes young Mr. Potter. I was wondering when I would see you two in this shop, let me see ahh yes let’s start with you Mr. Malfoy. I think I got just the thing.” Ollivander muttered and he sorted through box after box of wands before choosing the one he wanted. “Here we are, try this out!” He exclaimed, handing one to Draco.

Draco took the wand that was thrusted upon him, he felt a warm breeze and magic pouring around him, yet no one saw this save for Ollivander who was smiling like a lunatic. “Ten inches Hawthorn wood, with a unicorn hair core! Perfect for young Draco.”

 

Now he turned to Harry, looking him up and down his brow farrowed a bit thinking of any wands that could fit this young wizard. “Let’s see.” He turned around and rummaged through his wands. “Try this one.” He said handing a wand to the boy.

 

Harry took the wand, not sensing anything, “Well, give it a wave!” Ollivander exclaimed, so Harry did. The wave caused a shattering of a vase, Harry quickly set the wand on the counter, backing away quickly as if it had burned him. “Nope not that one!” Ollivander went back on his hunt for a wand.

 

After a couple more wands, Harry felt like giving up, there hasn’t been one that he liked. At this point Narcissa and Draco had retreated outside after paying for Draco’s wand, the kitten following them as well, as each wand produced a new catastrophic effect. Ollivander frown grew grave as he thought of a wand and went to retrieve it, of course he knew this was the one for boy, but it was curious.

 

“Try this one Mr. Potter, it is an eleven inch holly with a Phoenix Feather as its core.” Harry took the wand a little afraid that this would reject him as well, but felt a happy warm feeling fly across him, wind picking up around the store then quickly settled down.

 

“Curious, very curious.” Was all the elder man said, as he looked at Harry with fascination.

 

“Sir? What do you mean by Curious?”

 

Ollivander stood proud, “I know every wand that I have ever sold Mr. Potter, every single last one of them. What is curious is that the same Phoenix gave one other feather—just one other. It is curious that you are to have this wand, when its brother gave you that scar, Mr. Potter.” Harry shivered at the thought, “Yes 13 inches Yew. Curious indeed, these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter… I expect great things from you Mr. Potter… After all He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Name did great things—terrible yes, but great.”

 

Harry shivered at what Ollivander said, not sure on how he felt, that the murderer of his family, carried the brother of his wand. He thanked Ollivander and payed for the wand before stepping out of the shop, lost in the dark thoughts that now entered his mind because of what Ollivander had said. It was late now, and Severus and Lucius had joined back up with the group, it was then that they called it a day. With goodbyes said, they departed Diagon Alley, and returned home to see the treasures the trip had produced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked it, please leave kudos and comments telling me what you think and how I can fix the story to better you reading enjoyment. If you are too shy to post on here email me~ demondog136@yahoo.com


	8. Chapter 8: Train Ride and New Faces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and welcome to chapter 8! There are more new face in this chapter, and this was such a fun chapter to write :) I do hope you like it! As always thanks goes to my amazing Beta!! <3 they do such a lovely job at looking after my work! anyways that is enough from me! On to the story!

The week seemed to fly by, Harry was enjoying the time that he got to spend with everyone, as well as studying for the upcoming school year. Of course that wasn’t his idea, it was Severus’s, saying that it would help him the first day at Hogwarts if he read at least the first chapter in all of his classes. Harry didn’t just study the whole time though, he hung out with Draco and met some more people that were also going to be in their year such as; Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, and Theodore Nott, who all were at Malfoy Manor one day. They helped him understand more of what was to come, and didn’t say anything about the way he looked or acted. Theodore, or Theo as he liked to be called, was interested mostly in some the muggle things Harry had to share. They all had a good afternoon, Pansy telling Draco and Blaise the latest gossip, all the while Draco filling Harry in on every bit so that he didn’t feel that left out. Harry had wondered if this was what it was like to have friends; he would’ve liked to ask someone, but he didn’t want to seem to strange by asking that sort question.

 

Harry also hung out with Severus a bit as well, the older man explained parts in his books that he didn’t understand, and also introduced him a couple teachers that stopped by during the week, dropping off various paper work. The first one as Professor McGonagall, she was an older women, she had her hair tied back in a tight bun upon her head, she also seemed very stern to Harry, but yet she was very polite. She told him that she taught Transfiguration, and that his father and mother were very good in the subject when she taught them. The other teacher Professor Flitwick, he was, well, he was very excited to meet Harry and explained that he was the instructor for Charms, and that if he ever had any problems that he could ask help from him or his house, Ravenclaw.

 

It was the morning of the day Harry left for Hogwarts, and Severus had conflicting feelings. He had known Harry for less about a month, and he grown to respect… No that is what he was looking for, he felt a fatherly duty to the boy. If someone was to tell this to Severus before he went to go get Harry, he would have laughed in their face, and would explain how this child would be a spoiled little brat, much like his father. Now he knew wrong he was and Severus couldn’t help feel bad about those assumptions, but was also happy that he was able to overlook such things now.

 

Severus was waiting now on Harry who had decided that it would be a good idea to pack everything at the last second. Severus sighed, knowing that they are pushing their time right now, and felt a little irritated at the fact that he would be late. Of course, at that moment Harry showed up trunk in hand, his Kitten in her cage sleeping. Harry had brought the little thing home and named it, Neit, it was the name of an Egyptian goddess, Harry explained to him, at least that’s what he had understood from the title, “The Huntress”. Harry thought that would fit his new little kitten just right. Levi, of course, first thought he was kidding about keeping the kitten, but slowly started to feel for the furball much to his irritation. Said snake was following behind Harry, and seemed to be scolding the young boy.

 

“Harry, we are running late!” Severus said, looking at the young boy who had entered the room.

 

“I am sorry Sir, Neit didn’t want to get in her cage,” Harry said, looking at Severus, “So it is alright if Levi comes to Hogwarts?”

 

After many discussions with Severus over the snake, as well as Severus asking the Headmaster, it seemed the snake would be allowed to join them at Hogwarts under the rule that he would stay in Severus’s living quarters when Harry was in class.

 

“Yes, now come on, we are running behind,” Severus said while casting a spell to shrink Harry’s stuff, “I want you to keep a firm grip on Neit, Levi you keep a good grip on Harry, and Harry whatever you do, do not let go.”

 

With a nod from Harry, Severus apparated to King’s Cross train station. To Severus this was a normal thing, and didn’t think much about it anymore, to Harry just another wizarding away to get around he hated; to him it was like being sucked in a vacuum and everything being distorted with the world spinning around you then all of the sudden you are spit out in a random location. Harry was trying not to let his breakfast to come back up, but was having difficulty with Severus dragging him off.

 

“Sorry, I forgot to warn you about that, it’s called apparating you won’t get to do that till you are 17.” Severus quickly explained to Harry, while trying to avoid all the on rush of students and parents alike, trying to get to platform 9 ¾.

 

“Now Harry, this is where I leave you, I must go on ahead to Hogwarts. Draco and the others will help you on the train, and if possible help you this school year. I know you want to be in the same house as Draco, but there is a possibility that you won’t, so please be prepared for that outcome, please.”

 

Harry nodded to indicate to Severus that he heard him loud and clear, “Alright then go get on the train before it leaves, and I will see you soon.”

 

With that Severus left Harry on the platform with all his stuff that he had unshrunk before he left, with the swarm of people taking his place. Levi went with Severus not wanting to be smushed with all the people running about, and for good reason since Harry was quickly pushed to the ground by rushing students.

 

“Look here,” One voice said.

“We have someone laying,” another one said

“Down on the job,”

“Get up,”

“Before,”

“You’re trampled,” The two voice said together.

 

Two hands were thrusted into Harry’s view, Harry accepted them and was lifted to his feet when he turned around to thank them, he thought he was seeing double. There were two red heads that looked exactly the same smiling down at the young boy.

 

“Looks like you need some help,” One of the red heads said.

 

“I think your right Fred, let’s give him a hand.”

 

Before Harry could say anything, his trunk was lifted onto the train, and two reds heads were pulling him onboard.

 

“T-Thanks.” Harry said, looking from Fred to his twin, pushing his hair out of his face to get a better look at the two.

 

“What’s that?” Asked one of the twins suddenly, pointing at the lightening shaped scare on his forehead.

 

“Bloody hell,” The other one said, “Are you-?”

 

“He is.” The other one picked up, where the other started, “Aren’t you?”

 

“What?” Harry asked, getting really confused since they seemed to know when one was going to talk and the other wasn’t.

 

“Harry Potter,” The twins said at the same time.

 

“Ohh, him,” Harry said, finally understanding them, “Yeah, I am.” Shrugging his shoulders at the two gawking red heads.

 

“It nice to meet you!” Said one, “I am Fred, and that is my twin,”

 

“George is the name!” George finished, smiling at the small boy.

 

“Say Fred, can we keep him?” George asked, Fred looking at Harry then back at his twin.

 

“Yes, when can keep him, he looks like he is going to be fun,” Fred said to George, smiling before pulling Harry into an empty car, before another red head came in, he looked almost Harry’s age.

 

“There you two are! Mum and Percy have been driving me insane, why did you take off so suddenly?” The new red head asked the twins.

 

“We saw a little kitten,” George started.

 

“That needed our help,” Fred continued where his twin left off.

 

“So we helped it out,” they both finished.

 

“Would you two stop that? It’s rather very annoying.” Their little brother, Harry assumed, said scowling at the twins antics.

 

“No can do Ronniekins-“

 

“We live to annoy.”

 

As soon as they said that, another red head opened the car, looking at the other three redheads with displeasure.

 

“You three are in trouble, you didn’t tell Mum goodbye.” The new red head stated.

 

“Sorry Percy, I was looking for these two,” Ronniekins said.

 

“That is no excuse Ronald, now you two,” Percy said, looking at the twins, “I want no trouble from you two this year, if I so much as hear of a prank from you two, I will personally, as a prefect and as your brother, take care of you.” Percy said, fixing his glare upon the twins.

 

The Twins only smiled at their brother not fazed what he said. “Of course Percy dear, we wouldn’t want to cause any trouble what so ever for our perfect prefect brother.” The tins said in unison, laughing all the while. Harry couldn’t help the smile at the two, seeing the way they were so carefree. Percy only nodded then left the car to the four mumbling about going to the prefect car.

 

“Hey Fred, do you want to see Lee’s new tarantula?” George turned and looked at his twin a mischievous grin upon his face. Harry noticed that their younger brother’s face went pale at the mention of a spider.

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea!” Fred said smiling, before turning to Harry, “Would you like to come Harry?” Ron did a double take at Harry, and was about to open his mouth, but Harry beat him in speaking first.

 

“Yes, I would love to go with you, but after that I must find Draco, he is supposed to help me out, or at least that is what I was told before coming here.”

 

“Of course Kitten, we will help you find Draco after we visit the tarantula.” Fred smiled at the younger boy. With that the trio left the, leaving the smaller red head alone, scowling at his older brothers.

 

After spending time with Lee and the twins, Harry felt like it was time to find Draco, so he gave the twins sleeves a tug to indicate that it was time for him to make a leave.

 

“Sorry Lee, but we must get this Kitten to his proper owner, but do you think that we can barrow this guy for a bit?” Fred ask Lee.

 

Lee thought over this for a moment, but noticed that the twins had an idea and wasn’t going to stop one of their pranks. “Yeah of course mates, but I want him back in one piece!” Lee said firmly, looking at both of the twins.

 

“Don’t worry we will have him back in one piece,” George said with a mischievous grin, “Harry do you want to hold him for a bit?” Asking his little kitten, holding the tarantula out to him.

 

Harry took the tarantula from George holding it in one hand and Neit’s cage in the other as the exited the car with a promise to return it shortly.

 

“So why do you need this tarantula?” Harry asked the twins, lightly running his thumb down the spiders back.

 

“You see our brother, Ron-“

 

“If terrified of spiders-“

 

“So we thought that we would have some fun.” They smiled down at the small kitten.

Harry smiled, feeling the brotherly love from the two.

 

“You promise to tell me what happens?” He asked the twins. The twins nodded, and opened a car where they spied a certain blonde haired boy.

 

“Harry! Where have you been?” Draco demanded when he saw his friend, slightly afraid that he missed the train when he didn’t see him in any cars. Of course, deep down he knew that there was no way his Uncle Sev would allow Harry to miss the train.

 

“Sorry Draco, I met some new friends,” Harry said casting a glance over at the red head twins, “they helped me when I was pushed to the ground, and was helping me out to find you.” Harry explained when Draco scowled at the thought of Harry having other friends them himself.

 

Harry handed Fred the tarantula, “Tell me how he reacts?”

 

The twins once again made the promise, before turning the blonde that was still eyeing them warily.

 

“Please take care of our kitten for us?” George asked, understanding the blonde’s concern for Harry. Draco’s eyes widened at the question, even for a Weasley they were different from what his father had said; he made a note to owl his father about that.

“Yes of course I will take care of your ‘Kitten’.” Draco stated, and smirked when Harry blushed at the name. With that the twins left Draco and Harry in peace.

 

“Next time Harry please find me, and tell me, I was very worried of where you went.” Draco said softly, eyeing his friend in concern. Harry couldn’t help but smile at his friends concern, happy that for once in his life that he had someone worried about his health and well-being. He was reminded that Draco was safe, the twins were fun to be with, but they were new. Draco, however, he knew, and he knew the blond wouldn’t hurt him.

 

“Of course Draco, I’m sorry I worried you.” Harry said apologetically, though he couldn’t stop smiling.

 

For the rest of the train ride Draco, filled Harry in on what to expect of the opening feast. He then promised that even if they where is separate houses, Draco would be there for him; even if he was in Gryffindor. Harry didn’t understand Draco’s hatred for Gryffindor, but happy that Draco would be there for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do hope you like the chapter I always love feedback so leave kudos and comments down below, if you are shy email me at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Till next time! <3


	9. Chapter 9: Hogwarts and The Sorting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies and welcome to chapter 9 ^^ you are in for a real treat this time, it is a really long chapter a little shy of 3,500 words. Also thank you for all the views! I am in shock over 2,000 views! I am sooo happy that you are liking the story! Thanks once again to my amazing Beta! I do hope you are starting to feel better! <3 
> 
> On to the chapter!

“So Draco, what house are you looking to get in?” Harry asked, staring out the window into the inky blackness. They were still on the train, but had since changed into their robes as they approached the Hogwarts stop.

 

“Slytherin, of course, every Malfoy has always ended up in Slytherin.” Draco said proudly, studying Harry, “What about you? Have you thought about what house you would like to go into?”

 

Of course Harry knew, thanks to Draco and Severus, about the basics of each house and what they represent. Hufflepuff valued hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty, and was seen as the nicest house out of them. Everyone seemed to get along with them, but they were always seen as scaredy cats and the common saying, “at least you’re not a Hufflepuff” was created. Gryffindor valued a sense of courage, chivalry, and determination because of this, they were seen as hot headed. At the same time they always helped out anyone they could and with such dedication, never going against their word. Ravenclaw value intelligence, wit, wisdom, they always seemed to have to have a book in their hands at one point or another. They were seen as know-it-alls and where sometimes too bright for their own good. Then last, but not least, was the Slytherin house, it valued the traits of cunning, resourcefulness, and ambition, they would all ways help each other in the house to achieve whatever they wanted, but because of this, they were seen as a dark house not afraid to step on anyone that got in their way.

 

“Well I am not entirely sure, I don’t think I am made out to be in Gryffindor, even though I have courage, I lack everything else, not enough voice to speak up against anyone. Hufflepuff is just not an option, there is no way I would ever be put in the house. Ravenclaw I can kind of see, I do value knowledge as much as them, but do not crave it to that extent. Then Slytherin I do have ambition, I do have wants and I strive to meet them, but I am not sure if I am cunning enough to be part of the house.” Harry answered in honest, he had been thinking about the houses ever since he had learned about them, trying to place of where he would be, but never fully ever to see himself in any house.

 

Draco pondered what his friend told him, it seemed that Harry put a lot of thought into this. It could be possible that his friend would end up in Ravenclaw, but as Harry said he couldn’t be put in Hufflepuff he has seen too much and gone through too much; at least the little parts of what he was told. Draco could also see his friend be put in Slytherin, but that was also a hope, he didn’t want to be separated from his friend, already sharing an unseen bond between them, but the boy did have courage, which could not be ruled out along with the possibility of him going into Gryffindor.

“You do make a valid point Harry on your argument, I guess we can only wait,” Draco said, eager to know what house his friend would be in.

 

The conversation was at a close when the door suddenly was thrown open and stepped in a girl with curly hair her robes on, and a boy behind her that was clearly upset about something.

 

“I am sorry to interrupt you guys, I was wondering if you have seen a toad, Neville has lost his.” The girl said pointing to the boy, Neville.

 

“No we haven’t, sorry,” Harry replied, looking at the boy, he felt bad that the boy already have lost something before school even started.

 

The girl sighed and was about to turn around, but was half way out when her eyes widened. “I-I am sorry to be rude, but are you by chance Harry Potter?”

 

Neville’s eyes widened in shock. “H-Harry P-Potter?”

 

Harry couldn’t help the sigh that slipped past his lips, he was already tired at the attention that he was getting, and couldn’t wait till it died down. “Yes, I am.” He said curtly, “But please do not make a big deal out of it, I am Harry, just Harry.”

 

Draco smirked, knowing that his friend was getting tired of all the attention, but he was wondering why Harry was getting tired of it. It if it was him he would enjoy every second of it, but then again he didn’t grow up being a ghost, as Harry descried it.

 

The girl nodded her head, “Of course, but it is nice to meet you. I have read everything I can about you and defeating You-Know-Who. Ohh where are my manners? My name is Hermione Granger.” The girl said smiling at Harry and Draco, “And this is Neville Longbottom, please if you do see a toad that doesn’t seem to have an owner, give it to Neville or myself. Thank you.” Before Harry or Draco could reply, Hermione and Neville turned and left their car.

 

“Well that girl is going to be put in Ravenclaw, that’s for sure,” Draco said and Harry nodded in agreement; their car descended back into quietness, but both boys felt comfortable with it.

 

* * *

 

The train came to stop on a platform and all the students filed out, the first years stopping every few steps staring in awe at everything, even at the most mundane things.

“Firs’- Years! Firs’- years over here!” Harry stared at the giant, he couldn’t help but smile at him; even though he didn’t talk to Hagrid that much when at Gringotts, he was a likeable person.

 

“Who is that,” Draco mumbled to Harry, seeing that he already knew him.

 

“All I know is his name is Hagrid, I met him while I was at Gringotts.”

 

“C’mon firs’ years follow me!” Hagrid said, as he turned to a muddy narrow path. The first years tried to keep up with him, slipping and stumbling down the path, Harry and Draco clung to each other to make sure that neither of them fell into the mud. It led them to a deep inky black lake, the stars reflecting on the water, and every once in a while a ripple was heard; boats lined the shore, waiting for students to step in

 

“Yeh’ll get yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts right over there.” Hagrid said pointing out a huge castle sitting on top a mountain, as they grew closer to the shoreline.

 

“No more’n four to a boat.” He bellowed as the first years clambered into a boat, keeping four in each. Draco and Harry got in one, along with Hermione and Neville. Hermione was talking the whole way about how excited she was, about the castle, and everything she read in _Hogwarts: A History_. Draco just looked at Harry and mouthed “Ravenclaw” as the girl just rambled on, Harry just snorted and shook his head.

 

They drew closer to the castle which was a hunting sight, even in the distance it was big, so the closer the got it appeared huge. The boats docked at the other shore line and there waiting was a single toad.

 

“Trevor!” Neville shouted, scrambling out of their boat and on to the shore line scooping up the toad in his hands smiling, “Thank merlin I found you Gran would have been so mad if I lost you.” The boy said to his toad. Everyone stared at the boy holding the toad, Neville notice the stares and blushed crimson before retreating to the back of the group.

 

“Alright Firs’ years follow me!” The giant said, leading them up to the castle, some first years gasping at the haunting sight. Straight to the entrance of the castle, its huge wooded oak door were a sight in themselves, holding centuries of secrets waiting to be revealed. They opened to reveal a tall black-haired witch with emerald eyes that almost matched Harry’s own. Harry smiled at the familiar witch he meet a few weeks ago at Severus’s house, and watching how the other first year withered underneath her scrutinizing gaze as she passed over each and every one of them.

 

“Thi’ Firs’ Years is Professor McGonagall,” Hagrid said, introducing the witch to the first years.

Professor McGonagall turned her gaze to Hagrid, some first years releasing their breaths. “Thank you Hagrid I will take them from here.”

 

The Giant took his cue and left the young small first years to take his seat in the Great hall, where the first years would arrive shortly.

 

She led the first years up many steps and in front of another set of double doors before stopping them. “First I want to welcome you all to Hogwarts. The start of the term banquet will being shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The sorting is very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.” McGonagall looked around at everyone before continuing. “The four house are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produce outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will credit to whichever house becomes yours.” Harry smiled at the older witch, impressed at everything she has said, he wondered just how many times she has given this speech of the years she has taught in Hogwarts.

 

“The Sorting Ceremony will be begin shortly, I suggest that you straighten yourselves up,” She said glancing around at certain students, hoping that they would get the hint. She then turned and left them standing there in anticipation, waiting for the glorious moment they would learn their houses.

 

“Say Draco, how do they figure out what house you belong in?” That had been bugging Harry since figuring out that they would be sorted into house, just how did they do that? Would the professors look at you and decided what house you looked like you belong to or what?

 

Draco rolled his eyes, “I can’t believe you know of the houses, but don’t know how their sorted. According to mum and dad, as well as the book _Hogwarts: A History_ that you should have read, there is a hat that will decided what house you go in.” He explained to Harry, his friend blushing knowing that he really should read the book. Just when Harry was to retort to his friend’s jab, shrieks from behind them caused them to turn around and look. About twenty ghosts suddenly started to stream in looking at the first years with great interest. They started to talk amongst themselves some talking to other students about the houses and hoping that they were in theirs. Harry smiled at the excitement that never seemed to dim in the wizarding world, when he was about to give up hope on everything this world came to him; it had introduced him to a new life and one that he looked with great excitement and eyes open wide at the sight of new adventures that await him.

 

McGonagall made an appearance once again, “The Sorting Ceremony’s about to start. Please form a line and follow me.”

 

Harry stood right behind Draco, excitement thrumming through his body, his eyes taking in as much as he could when the doors open to reveal the Great Hall. Harry could never imagine a place like this, it was such a grand place to be, that he almost never wanted to leave. The doors revealed a hall with four large tables filled with excited students looking at the first years with great interest, mumbles about what student belonged to what house. Harry looked up and saw candles floating on the ceiling as well as the night sky above, a gasp escaped is lips at the sight.

 

“It is bewitched to look like that, Harry, once again read _Hogwarts: A History_ ,” Draco said, sensing the question upon his friend’s lips when he heard the gasp behind him.

 

The first years all filed around the front of the head table where McGonagall placed a four legged stool down along with a rugged looking hat. Harry just stared at the hat, wondering how this was going to put them in the house they belong to. Just then the hat moved and a great rip near the brim of the hat appeared, and the hat began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty, But don't judge on what you see, I'll eat myself if you can find A smarter hat than me. You can keep your bowlers black, Your top hats sleek and tall, For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat And I can cap them all. There's nothing hidden in your head The Sorting Hat can't see, So try me on and I will tell you Where you ought to be. You might belong in Gryffindor, Where dwell the brave at heart, Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart; You might belong in Hufflepuff, Where they are just and loyal, Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil; Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw, if you've a ready mind, Where those of wit and learning, Will always find their kind; Or perhaps in Slytherin You'll make your real friends, Those cunning folks use any means To achieve their ends. So put me on! Don't be afraid! And don't get in a flap! You're in safe hands (though I have none) For I'm a Thinking Cap!_

The whole hall was quite till the end of the hats song, before applauding and cheering. It bowed to each of the tables as if it knew how great it was, before going still once again.

 

Professor McGonagall stepped forward when the hat stilled, holding a long rolled of parchment. “Now when I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.” She said before unrolling the large scroll and started to call names, “Abbott, Hannah!”

 

A girl made her way to the stool and sat down looking a little bit sick, and stiffened when the hat was placed on her head.

 

“HUFFLEPUFF!” The hat shouted suddenly, and roars from the table was deafening. Many names where called, and many going to different houses.

 

Hermione surprised both Draco and Harry as she was placed in Gryffindor, along with Neville. They were happy for the two, and agreed silently that they would stay friends with them, along with the twins of course.

 

“Malfoy, Draco!” Harry smiled at his friend as he proudly made his way to the hat. It wasn’t fully on his head before the hat shouted, “SLYTHERIN!” Malfoy smiled at Harry before taking a seat at his house table, shaking hands with a few of the older students as the welcomed him.

 

Name after name was called, various students to different house, finally, “Potter, Harry!” The great hall went silent at the name whisper broke out.

“Harry Potter?”

 

“The Harry Potter?”

 

“Where is he?”

 

Harry took a step forward to the stool, since he was the smallest, he was hardly seen till he took a seat. The hat was placed on his head and jerked to life. Harry was looking at everyone in hall, nervous at the gleaming eyes, a voice whispered in his head making him jump, this voice was nothing like Levi, and it was probing through his thoughts and memories.

 

“Hmmm,” The voice whispered in his head, slipping deeper and deeper into his mind, “You’re a difficult Mr. Potter, such an interesting mind you have. Yes, ahh you have plenty of courage, and a thirst to prove yourself, but also a thirst for knowledge I see, yes. Ahh what is this, a snake inside your mind very interesting; the question is where to put you.” The hat whispered in his mind, thinking of the best house. “I believe this house will be the best for you pulling out all your potential you have hidden up here.” The hat spoke one last time before the rip opened up and shouted, “SLYTHERIN!”

 

The hall was quiet staring in shock at the small boy who calls himself Harry Potter, some think that it was a joke and that he wasn’t the real Harry Potter; others where in a state of shock and denial that the savior of the wizarding world was put in the dark house. The first house that was to recover was Slytherin, a few scowling at the sight of a half-blood in there house, others cheering. Harry just walked over and took a seat next to Draco, waiting for the sorting to be done.

 

Harry looked up at the head table and saw Severus giving him a small toast, and the Headmaster looking in shock, not believing in what he heard, it seemed. There was another teacher Harry did not know looking at him, sending shivers down his back at the darkness he seemed to have, when Harry made eye contact Harry’s scar began to burn. He hid the pain the best he could, but of course a few wondering eyes noticed his grimace.

 

The rest of the sorting was done and the headmaster stood up, “Welcome! He started, “Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!” He said a twinkle in his eyes, “Thank you!”

 

Few people clapped other laughed, Harry wasn’t sure to laugh or to be concerned for the headmaster. “Is he-a bit mad?” Harry mumbled to Draco, but a girl over heard them; she smiled down at the first years.

“He might seem mad, but he is a very intelligent man.” The girl said, “Welcome Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy to the house of the snakes. I am your prefect Gemma Farley, and the other is Jake Flinton, please, if you have any problems come to us and we will try to help you as much as possible, but for now enjoy the feast,” She smiled as both boys turned to the table, which had filled with food in the few moments they were distracted. Harry’s eyes widened, never in his life has he ever seen so much food in one place; he dug in until he could eat no more. After dinner, the prefects lead them down to the dungeons where the Slytherin’s dormitories are.

 

“First years, your chambers are over to there,” Gemma said pointing to two doors, “Boys on the left, girls on the right. Please note that the password changes every fortnight and will appear on the notice board, please check that before you leave because you could be waiting for a long time before some lets you in. Please wait for the Head of House to come down and say a few words.” Gemma said, sitting down on one of the leather sofas relaxing a little.

 

To Harry surprise Severus showed up, “Welcome to the house of Salazar Slytherin, I am professor Snape and I am your Head of House, as well as the potions teacher while you are here. I expect the up most behavior from my snakes, and do not expect any troubles, with that in mind I expect you to treat each other as family and to be willing to help each other out when needed. My door will be open if you should have any problems both inside and outside of school, but if you do not want to come to me please talk to your prefects. With that, I will let you settle in and expect to see you bright and early for breakfast in the morning.”

 

With that, Snape turned and left the common room, his robe billowing as he stalked away. The first years were a little terrified, with the exception of Draco and Harry already knowing what he was like. They all quickly made their way to the boy’s dormitories. Their stuff was already set in front of their bed. Harry smiled when he saw Neit already curled up on his bed fast asleep. Harry quickly changed and joined her pulling her underneath the covers so he could cuddle her. Harry couldn’t wait for the classes to start, and the expectations of making new friends high in his head as he drifted off to dream land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do hope that you loved the chapter and would love you inputs on what you think of the story thus far! Leave comments and kudos so I know that I am doing okay writing the story, but if you are shy I do understand and encourage to email me at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Till next time lovelies!! <3


	10. Chapter 10: The Prank and Potions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and welcome to Chapter 10! :D thank goes out to my beta for looking over this chapter! <3 as always you did an amazing job :) and thanks for a comment pointing out a misspelling in the last! anyways on to the chapter I do hope you like it!

It was the first day of classes and Harry found himself awake way before anyone else, his dream but a faint memory now. Not wanting to wake anyone up, Harry made his way to the common room and took a seat next to the roaring fire, on the cold leather sofa. He had just began reading when a shadow passed over him, he looked up to see Severus looming over him.

 

“Why am I not surprised to see you awake?” Severus asked, an eyebrow raised at the younger male.

 

“Good morning to you too, sir. What can I do for you?” Harry asked, unsure what to call Severus now that they were at Hogwarts.

 

Severus had to hide the smile that tried to make its way to his face. “Well, two things really. One, I was wondering if you would like to restore eyesight to your left eye.”

 

Harry looked at his professor in shock not many people knew that he was blind in his left eye, he thought that he hid it well enough.

 

“I noticed when we were in Diagon Alley, you always seemed to jump when something unknown passed on that side.” Harry sighed, and nodded in acceptance of what Severus said. “And two, tell you to come by my rooms tonight, Levi grew restless when he did not see you last night.”

 

Harry grinned a little. “I would be elated if my sight could be restored, I have dealt with this for a few years, unable to see…” Harry didn’t care to elaborate at how he had lost his eyesight, but Severus got the idea, “and if you would allow me to visit of course.”

 

Severus forced a frown away. “if you allowed me”, words that were beaten into Harry over many years. He always needed someone to say what was okay and not okay. There where small moments where it seemed like Harry was a child, but most of the time he acted way older then he should.

 

“Harry of course you’re allowed, if you weren’t, I wouldn’t have invited you.” Harry opened his mouth to reply, but closed it when a shuffle of feet indicated that someone had entered the common room. They turned and saw Gemma coming into the common room, dressed and ready for the day, but not quite awake yet.

 

“Good morning Gemma,” Severus said, watching the young witch jump into full alertness.

 

“Good morning Sir, it is unusual to see you this early in the morning!” Gemma exclaimed, greeting her Head of House.

 

“As you know, I think this is the first time I have ever seen you awake this early,” Severus smirked when Gemma lowed her eyes and blushed.

 

“Harry, Gemma I hope that you have a good morning and I will see you at breakfast,” Severus said, and walked out of their common room. Gemma slumped, her alertness leaving all at once, making her a walking zombie once again.

 

Harry chuckled at the sight. “Good morning Gemma, I hope that you slept well,” he said sweetly; he already viewed the girl as an older sister that he could look up to.

 

“Good morning to you too Harry, I’m surprised that a first year like you is awake.” Harry’s eyes grew dark at the statement, but it wasn’t Gemma’s fault.

 

“Yeah, I guess you can say that I’m used to waking up early.” _Or not getting any sleep at all_.

 

It was long before the rest of the Slytherin’s began to rise for the day, some already dressed, others still in the nightgowns. Harry took that moment to go back to the first year’s dorm and get ready for the day. Most of the other first year boys where still asleep with the exception of Theo, who was digging through his trunk; the others consisted of Draco, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, and Vincent Crabbe, the girls where Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, and Millicent Bulstrode.

 

“Good morning Theo,” Harry whispered as he made his way to his trunk, “I was wondering when one of you would get up.”

 

Theo let out a soft chuckle, “Good morning Harry, I see that you are an early riser. The others can sleep all day for all I care, I have classes to attend.” Harry just smiled at Theo, before gathering his newly acquired robes and taking it to the bathroom to change. Harry was changed and ready for the day, and was surprised to see everyone was still asleep. Theo had already made his way to the common room, leaving the others to sleep. Harry smiled wickedly, and stepped out to the common area in search of someone.

 

“Hey Theo, have you seen Gemma?” Theo cast a quick look up at Harry, able to see a plan going on in his head.

 

“I think she went to her dorm right quick, but should be back shortly. Why?” If Harry was going to do something, he was either going to be a part of it or be long gone.

“Well I want to know if a spell exists, and if it is okay if I use it.” Harry explained innocently, before taking a seat and waiting for Gemma.

 

Theo thought for a moment, the wheels going off in his head trying to figure out what Harry was up to, in the middle of a thought Gemma stepped into the room, and Harry jumped off the couch.

 

“Gemma! I have a question.” Harry said, looking a Gemma with a no longer innocent smile.

 

“Harry, what is it?” Gemma asked, looking at the smaller first year.

 

“I was wondering if you knew a spell that causes a loud sound, say like firecrackers.” Harry asked, “And if you do, can I possible use it in the dorm?”

 

Gemma smiled and laughed at the younger wizard, seeing his plan even though he did not specifically say what it was. “Of course Harry I know a spell, and I can say that if you do, I will not get you in trouble, but you might want to run as fast as possible for breakfast.”

 

Harry smiled up at Gemma, nodding. Gemma leaned down and whispered the spell into Harry’s ear, and a second later Harry was running off back to the dorms where un-expecting victims where. Theo just watched in amusement, and a reminder that he never want to be on the receiving end of Harry’s pranks. It was only a minute later before explosion sounds where going off in the dorm and Harry running out laughing. Some of the older years looked on, laughing at the younger years as they scrambled out of the dorm screaming.

* * *

“I’m sorry Draco, but you guys weren’t going to get up without that,” Harry said, still laughing from this morning. Draco and the others, besides Theo, were still mad at Harry for what he had done and were giving him the cold shoulder. Of course, Harry knew what he might be facing when he did what he did, but did it anyways, so of course it didn’t hurt him that much. The twins were more than proud when their kitten told them of what he did this morning, and prouder because they never thought of doing that. Harry gave them permission to use his prank, then took his seat at the Slytherin table and even put a little bit of food upon his plate. Even though he had been living with Severus for the summer, it was still drilled into his head that he couldn’t eat unless explicitly told he could, but he was slowly getting better. Severus tried many times to get him to eat more, but the boy always shut down so he began hiding nutrition potions in his drink.

 

“Whatever Harry,” was Draco’s reply, before turning to his own breakfast scowling at his friend, still peeved that he had such a rude awakening. Of course it was just morning and he had all day to forgive Harry, but Draco would be getting him back for making a Malfoy act like such a fool in front of so many others.

 

Breakfast was almost over by the time Severus started to hand out the times tables to each of the Slytherin’s, talking to a few students about their choices and moving on.

 

“Harry, Draco, here are yours, please do not be late to any class or there will be consequences.” Severus said, looking between the two, “Other than that, keep your grades up, and if you ever have any trouble ask your fellow house members, or even the teacher of the subjects for pointers.”

 

Both boys nodded at the advice, before taking their schedules for their first year at Hogwarts. All the first years had the exact same classes and days since they didn’t have the choices of electives just yet; so they said that they would work together as often as they could. Both the boys and the girls in their first year had already grown a strong bond with one another, and would help one another no matter what. Harry couldn’t wait for his first week of school, and was looking forward to certain classes. Also the aspect of having people there looking after him was something new to him, and something that he would never change for the world.

* * *

Later in the afternoon Harry made his way to the Potion classroom, the halls down in the dungeons were cold and damp, the stagnant air that filled his lungs brought unwanted dust and mildew with it. The deeper he went into the dungeons, the more it felt like he could not escape, he hated this feeling, but it also held a safe feeling to it, one that he only ever found in his cupboard. After what seemed like hours roaming the halls, he found the classroom he was looking for, he paused for a moment before lifting his tiny fists to the rather thick wooden door; he knocked a total of three times to indicate his presence, each knock seemed to have a thunderous echo that you would have thought to wake the dead in the silent halls.

 

“Come in,” He heard Severus call. He pushed the door open to reveal the potions room. It was his first time in the room as he hadn’t had Potions yet. There were station like work areas that severed as the sitting for the class, each bench could have two groups of two at each, working together, and a sink in between them. There were also potion ingredients and strange looking animals in the jars on either side of the classroom to give it an ominous feeling to it.

 

“Good evening sir,” Harry said, after looking at everything that the room had to offer, his eyes downcast still afraid to look at people after all the years that he had spent with his “family”. A hiss from the corner of the room had Harry turning his head in time to see Levi slithering into the room.

 

_Young Hatchling I think we need to talk about no visit yesterday_ the snake said to Harry, looking very pointedly at the young boy.

 

“I am sorry Levi, but it was just a long day after everything, and you know I told you that I wouldn’t be able to talk to you that often.” The boy said to the snake. The on looking man couldn’t help but smirk when he saw the young boy scolding a snake that could easily eat him.

 

Said snake turned his golden gaze upon the large stroke like man, if he hadn’t helped his hatchling, he would have been eaten by now. The snake turned back to his human, he was disappointed in the child seeing as he had forgotten something important, _Child do you forget the bond that we share, that allows us to talk without seeing? You did while stuck, and it works the same as now, I do expect to hear from you at least once a day, and see you at least once a week, the stroke man over there has said he would help._

Harry giggled at the name Levi gave Snape, “Yes Levi I will try.”

 

The snake gave a nod at the younger wizard, the cast a glance at the older before slithering back out into the darkness of the castle. It had seemed that the castle has welcomed Levi with her magic, and was allowing him free roam of the castle as long as he didn’t try to harm any of the people that where in her walls, at the same time creating pathways for him to move about.

 

Severus now stood before the young boy, his hands clasped behind his back as he looked at him. Harry tried his best not to cower like he did when his uncle looked upon him in such a manner, but found it hard. Severus tried his best not to scowl, he could tell by his fidgeting that Harry was doing his best not to run and hide. This was all the fault of the muggles, and scowling would only serve to make Harry believe it was his own fault.

 

“Now Harry, about what I talked to you this morning, I have a potion that I have been brewing for you to restore your eyesight, now it isn’t going to complete heal eyesight that has been lost, and you will still need the glass to correct the problem. If you do wish full eyesight, we can look into taking you somewhere that has a specialist, who can better examine the damage and determine what they could do for you.” The man paused a moment, “There is one more thing that I would like for you to take as well as, a nutrition potion.” The boy looked on in shock at what he was hearing.

 

“Sir, I would really like that, but I would have no way to pay you back until, I got more money from the bank.” Harry said, wanting to get the potion, but at the same time feeling bad that his professor was going through all this trouble for him when he couldn’t give him anything.

 

“Harry, you do not have to pay me back for any of this, the eyesight potion is easy to make, as well as the nutrition potion which many kids take. The nurse would likely give you the same one, but I would prefer that you take mine instead.” He removed a vile from his sleeve and showed it to Harry. “This is the eyesight restoring potion, you take it once and it will help your eye. You might feel some discomfort in your eye, maybe a little stinging. It should last no longer than one hour.” Snape said as he studied the boy.

 

Harry couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the hope of being able to restore his sight in his left eye. “Yes sir, thank you very much.” The boy said, but made no move to collect the potion afraid that this was all just a joke and that his professor will say that he can’t have it and walk out. Snape held the vile out to the boy, noting how cautiously he took it, then led him to the study where he could lie down after taking it. The boy was more than jubilant at the hopes of having his eyesight back, but quickly settled down for the long tasking hour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do hope that you enjoyed to the chapter please leave comments and kudos below, email me if you have question or just too shy at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Till next time ^.^


	11. Chapter 11: Potions class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies I hope you all are doing well! Welcome to chapter 11! I want to thank everyone as well <3 over 200 Kudos! you guys are amazing! Anyways thanks goes out to my beta once again for reading over everything! They are amazing, and help make sure that my story flows! In other news, I have some kinda of sad news~ I will not be updating next week *Pauses so everyone can cry out* Yes I will not be able to update because I have family coming down and have a very busy schedule so instead of trying to work around everything I decided not to post. 3 but do not fear I will be back the week after and update! :3 soo yay! Anyways enough from me on to the chapter!

Harry, for the most part, loved his classes so far, the professors were awesome, with exception of Professor Quirrell, who couldn’t get through a sentence without at least every other word coming out a stutter. Harry was looking forward to the class after reading a little about it back at Severus’s but, after walking away from the class with a headache and notes that seem to have a stutter themselves; it left him and rest of the group looking through the book to see what was happening in the class.

 

Harry had gone to Severus quarters now at least three times to talk with Levi, and as well as inform his head of house of a headache that happened in DADA. Severus frowned at the news, but Harry only chalked it up to the way the man talked, and ran around in circles. Severus gave him a headache reliever for when he was having troubles in the class, and told him come to him for when he need more.

 

It was now Friday and Harry had gotten through the week having only gotten lost just once. Lucky, Filch, the caretaker of the castle, and his cat Mrs. Norris, who was a beautiful creature with beautiful sandy coat and gleaming yellow eyes, though she could never replace his lovely Neit, helped him.

 

_Harry smiled at the older man standing in front of a door, knowing that it wasn’t his classroom, and had no idea if it up or down, or even left or right. This castle was so huge and confusing since stairs just appeared and disappeared all of the sudden, Harry was just unlucky this time when the stairs suddenly moved on him._

_“I’m sorry sir, I seem to be a little lost do you think you could help me?” The man seemed to go into a shock state at the moment Harry asked, leaving Harry confused and wondering if he had said something wrong._

_“Y-You called me sir.” The older man seemed to be touched at the words, and glad that Harry didn’t seem as rotten as the rest of the children. “Of course I will help you, since you asked nicely, but remember, that door is off limits to all students. Do not let me catch you around there again, or I will have to take you to either your head of house or the headmaster.” With the warning, curiosity bloomed in Harry, but he didn’t say anything and followed the man to his next class._

Harry was more than happy that he didn’t get in trouble for that incident, nor had been in trouble showing up late for McGonagall’s class; he was even more elated when he got the spell on his first try, while the rest of his class was struggling to even get done. The only others that were able to complete the spell were Draco and Hermione. Transfiguration was one of his favorite classes, followed by Charms it was interesting to say the least, to Harry, Herbology was another class he would have liked, sadly it brought back too many painful memories for him. He was happy the Neville found a class that he was able to excel at, when he seemed to have trouble in about every other class. History of Magic would have been very interesting, if the class was not taught by a ghost who seemed to be able to put everybody to sleep in the first minutes of class. Harry and Draco quickly learned that it was easier to learn everything from the book, than what Binns was mumbling about in front of the class. The last class he was looking forward to every much was Potions, not only was it taught by Severus, but also it reminded him of cooking. Even though he had been forced to cook for his family back home, Harry truly loved to cook when he was given the chance, and he had begun to miss it.

 

Draco and Harry walked into their double Potions with Gryffindor, and quickly took a seat next to Hermione and Neville, while Theo and Blaise took a seat behind them. All of them were talking about the homework that they have already been assigned that week, and how they need to get together in the library and set up a study session as not to fall behind on the work. Of course a certain red head was unhappy with the bonds that the Gryffindors where forming with the snakes, and spoke up.

 

“Yeah wouldn’t want Miss Bookworm or the Hufflepuff to fall behind.” Ron sneered, his lip curled in distain at the six friends. Some other Gryffindors took his side, knowing that Slytherin was a dark house, and really disliked the other two just for being put in the house.

 

At the same time that Ron spoke, Professor Snape walked in and stalked his way to the front of the class room.

 

“Everybody sit down, there will be no silly wand waving or incantations, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don’t expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron, with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even put a stopper in death- if you aren’t as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.” Severus said, a sneer was on his face as he looked at every single student in the eye, putting a little fear in them. Of course, this didn’t work on Harry nor Draco since they knew that he was a big teddy bear when he wanted to be. It still didn’t stop the shiver that ran down Harry’s spine, remembering all the times his uncle wore a similar face, of course, his was not as perfected as Severus’s, and the random beatings that came with it. Draco put a comforting hand of Harry’s knee when he felt the smaller boy shutter, then glared at Ron when the boy snorted. Ron didn’t know Harry like Draco did, and probably thought that his own Head of House scared him.

 

Severus noticed the way the red head was acting, so picked him for his target this year. “Mr. Weasley,” Severus said turning his black coal eyes upon the red head, “What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?”

The red head looked dumbly on at the professor, Harry was surprised that he didn’t see any drool rolling down his chin. Hermione’s hand shot up as soon as the question left the older wizards lips.

 

 _This is such an easy question_ , Harry thought to himself a small smile twitching on his lips, the longer the red head just sat there, the more annoyed Severus got.

 

“Alright Mr. Weasley, seeing as this question might be too hard for you, how about this one,” Severus snarled at the young wizard, “Where would you look if I told you to find me a bezoar?”

 

Hermione’s hand was once again up in the air ready to be called upon for the information, and Ron just blinked and shook his head this time instead of just sitting there.

 

Severus sighed, “Such a disappointment. Alright I will give you one more chance. What is the difference between monkshood and wolfsbane?”

 

Harry just shook his head, he had no idea why Severus was giving the boy so many chances, it’s clear the boy hadn’t opened his potions book up yet.

 

“I don’t know sir,” The boy said, finally finding his voice instead of sitting there like a fish out of water, mouth open and gasping for air.

 

“What a sad day, 10 points from Gryffindor for coming to class without opening your book, Mr. Weasley.” Severus said, looking around the room spying the students that knew the answers and who didn’t. He turned his eye to his young charge, “How about you, Mr. Potter do you know the answers to any of the questions I just asked?”

 

Harry was a little stunned at first when Snape turned to ask him if he knew, of course he did, it was all within the book, with a small nudge from Draco, Harry was able to respond. “Y-Yes Sir.” Harry said, shaking his head to clear the thoughts that were drifting around his head away. Severus raised an eyebrow to his young charge, encouraging him to continue on with his answer, “To answer you first question, what asphodel and wormwood together do, it creates the Draught of Living Dead, next a bezoar is a stone found in the stomach of a goat, and last, there is no difference between monkshood and wolfsbane, they are the same plant.” Harry said, trying to conjure the knowledge from what he read and understood from his potions textbook.

 

Severus just smirked at his young charge, “Very good Mr. Potter, 20 points to Slytherin, for opening your book and reading before coming to my class.” Severus then turned to look at the rest of the class just staring at him, “Well, why aren’t you writing this all down?!” That got everyone’s attention and they scrambled to get their quills and parchment out and start taking notes.

 

The rest of the class was peaceful, Ron was sulking through the class upset that he was picked on during the time, and knowing that he wasn’t the only one that didn’t read from the textbook just yet. Draco and Harry only snickered at the sulking Gryffindor and went about talking the notes from class to ready themselves from when brewing sections of the course. The first potion that they were tasked in making was a potion to cure boils. They had just started to separate into their different groups, the two odd ball Gryffindors sat with the first year Slytherins, with few strange looks cast, but they just shrugged it off when Draco and Harry started to talk with them. Half way through the brewing, Snape was just scowling over everyone’s shoulders, a few comments here and there about what they were doing wrong. Harry’s and Draco’s potions where looking just right, so was Hermione’s and Pansy’s, who had partner up with her. Neville was having a harder time and had a darker smoke color then what it was supposed to be, but it was still a good potion.

 

A hissing sound pulled everyone’s attention to the Gryffindor’s side of the classroom, somehow Ron and Seamus had mange to melt a cauldron, their potion slowly slithering its way on the floor burning holes into every shoe it touched. The Gryffindor’s where up on their stools just to be sure to keep their shoes intact by the end of the class. Ron, who had been standing right next to the cauldron, was covered in red angry blisters. Snape hissed at the first years, managing, on their first day, to mess up a cauldron on such an easy potion.

 

“Idiot boy!” Snape snarled at the red head, spelling away the hissing potion, before addressing another Gryffindor to escort Mr. Weasley to the infirmary. He then turned to the rest of the class, “Who can tell me where they messed up?” Snape asked, looking at the rest of the class. Hermione and Draco both raised their hands, “Ms. Granger, do tell where your housemates manage to mess up.”

 

“Well sir, they added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire,” Hermione said.

 

“Correct Ms. Granger, five points to Gryffindor, for being able to read instructions.” Snape then turned on his heels and stalked his way, once again, through the class room.

 

Once free from their potion class with the Gryffindors, Harry and Draco made their way up to the Great Hall for lunch. Talking about how stupid the red head could be for messing up such an easy potion. It was shortly into their lunch that owls started to come in, Draco’s great eagle owl, Morpheus, came and delivered chocolates from his mum and the Daily Prophet. Harry took the decreed paper and started to flip through it to see a very interesting article that made him raise an eyebrow.

**GRINGOTTS BREAK-IN LATEST**

_Investigations continue into the break-in at_

_Gringotts on August 20, widely believed to be the_

_work of Dark wizards or witches unknown._

_Gringotts goblins today insisted that nothing_

_Had been taken. The vault that was searched had in_

_Fact been emptied the same day._

_“But we’re not telling you what was in there, so_

_keep your noses out if you know what’s good_

_for you,” said a Gringotts spokesgoblin this afternoon._

Harry frowned when he finished the article, that had been the same time Severus took him to his vaults and that giant had gotten that small brown package. To Harry it seemed like too much to be a coincidence that the same day and time, for that not to be anything. That is something he was going to ask Snape about tonight. Draco noticed Harry was lost in thought. “Harry everything okay?”

 

Harry just shook his head no, but didn’t tell him anything about it. Not wanting to worry his friend about anything, “Just thinking that I need to see Levi tonight, but with all the homework we have, I don’t know how I am going to do it.” Harry said, easily coming up with a quick lie for his friend, Draco just smiled.

 

“I can join you, and we can work together, and at the same time you can hang out with Levi.” Harry couldn’t say no, or it would cause suspicion on his part so he just nodded. He would have told him sooner or later, at least he wouldn’t have to keep his only friend in the dark.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you liked the chapter, please leave comments and kudos below! I will not see you next Friday, but the Friday after! if you have any questions or suggestions email me at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Till next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12: Secrets in Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies :) did you miss me last week? Cuz I missed you all :) yes a huge welcome to chapter 12! a week later~ hahah yeah sorry, but I was celebrating my birthday last Friday by having family coming down, and I wasn't able to hope on with everything that was planned, but yay I am back! There might be a couple more weeks where I will have to skip because of plans, but fear not I will always try to tell you in advance to I would not leave you hanging too long! As always a huge thanks goes to my lovely beta for reading through and try to catch the mistakes I have made! Well since I have prolonged you enough already on to the story! Leave comments below of what you think of it so far, and what you hope/speculation of what is to come. Enjoy~~ ;)

Draco and Harry made there was down to Snape’s private chambers, of course Harry knew exactly where he was going, but this was Draco’s first time seeing his Uncle’s chambers.

 

Harry placed his hand upon the wall that Snape showed him the first time he came down here, and pushed on it lightly. It swung open with ease, revealing a cozy sitting room, with a fire roaring in the fire place and Levi lounging in front of it. Neit, who refused to be left behind, climbed out of Harry’s pocket, and made her way to giant snake and curled up in his coils and fell asleep right on top of him.

 

_Harry, you must do something about this beast and how she acts around me,_ Levi grumbled, looking at the little black furball that was purring away on top of him, as if there wasn’t a giant snake that could eat her.

 

Harry just smiled at Levi, missing the conversation they had right before Hogwarts started. “There isn’t much I can do Levi cats have a mind of their own.” He said, walking into the living room and taking a seat on the couch.

 

“Come in Draco, he will be a few more minutes before he is down here, might as well get comfortable.” Harry said to the blonde boy, who was awkwardly standing in the door way unsure of how to proceed. Draco knew his Uncle was a private man, and didn’t really like to have his space invaded by anyone, yet here was Harry making himself at home, waltzing right in, letting his cat roam free, and talking to the snake.

 

Draco took a seat on the same couch Harry was occupying, listening to the silent hissing that came from his friend and the snake, as they carried on a conversation. Draco felt a little left out, not knowing what he could say or do. This boy was such a mystery to him, much like the day he had met him. So he sat their studying the young wizard they was he moved and talk, the way he reacted to everything around him. He had been doing this since the school year started and noticed a few things that were different here and there; for starters Harry never allowed anyone to touch him, if someone tried he would flinch away and mumble an apology. He would always have his eyes cast downward never looking anyone in the eye, the closest he had ever come to looking someone in the eye was his Uncle, and when Harry noticed what he was doing, quickly looked back down to the ground. Harry also never really talked to anyone save for a few words here or there, and that was only to the student, it seemed that Harry mostly talked to Draco, Theo, and the Girls’ Prefect Gemma the most out of everyone. In class Harry never raised his hand, but always mumbled the corrected answer under his breath. Draco was puzzled, of course he respected his privacy, and didn’t bring it up even though it bothered him deeply. He knew from what his mother told him and his father the night she came home after treating Harry that the young boy was not very trusting of people, and that he had a rough past, but she never said anything beyond that. Draco thought it would be better to let Harry talk to him when he was ready, rather than forcing it from him or someone else. Draco really wished he had a way to help his friend, but for now all he could do was sit and wait. Draco started to pull out his textbooks out of his school bag, setting a couple of books upon the small coffee table in the parlor area, ready to start the assigned reading; all the while stealing glance back at Harry.

 

The door that lead from the hallway to the private chambers swung open, and in stepped the Potions master. He was unsurprised to see the young dark haired wizard sitting upon his couch, but surprised to see his godson sitting right next to him. The young blonde wizard was studying the younger wizard as he spoke softly to the snake, something Severus had become use to in the week Harry and Levi had stayed with him, but Draco seemed to puzzled over the Parseltongue. Severus quickly cleared his throat as not to startle the young wizards with his presence, but sadly Harry still jumped when the sudden noise drew him from the conversation. He had begun working with the boy to reverse the damage that had been done by his muggle relatives, but the work had been slow going. The physiological damage had been done to a very deep extent, that Severus sometimes worry that Harry would never truly be able to live a care free life. There were rare moments when instead of seeing a broken young boy, he would see a curious child creeping out from the depths, that gave him hope that he did not come too late to save the boy. He was still mad that Albus would leave a child in such a home, but the headmaster didn’t care, he had left Severus with his parents as well when he went for help and didn’t even try to do anything for him. Severus was still a little upset with older wizard for what he has done to meddle in everyone’s lives, but there was nothing he could do to change it but help the kids the best he knew how.

 

“Good evening Harry, Draco. I did not expect to see you two here this night,” Severus said. Draco looked over the back of the couch wide eyed, as if he had his hand stuck in a cookie jar, Harry, on the other hand, went ridged for a second all the hissing sounds stopped before Harry took a deep breath and slowly released it. Harry turned around his bright green eyes, so much like Lily’s, haunted still of past experience turned to look up at Snape, before giving a small smile.

 

“I am sorry sir, I wanted to come see Levi and talk to him for a bit, I hope you do not mind that I brought Draco along.” Harry said in a tiny voice, unsure if he had done something wrong, something that Snape might not approve of.

 

“Everything is fine, Harry you have done nothing wrong, but next time I would like a little warning of when you do come down, so I can be ready myself.” Severus said to calm the young dark haired wizard down, before he worked himself into a panic attack.

 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” Harry said his eyes down cast, Levi hissed something to the young wizard to convey a firm message to the boy. Draco’s lips twitched at the sight of the smaller wizard getting scolded by the large snake, happy that someone was there to tell Harry stuff when he wouldn’t listen to anyone else.

 

Severus just smirked as Harry’s face turned a shade of red, “Alright you two, get your homework done and I will make everyone some tea to pass the time.” Severus said before exiting to head to the small kitchen and leaving the boys right in front of the blazing fire, opening their books and taking out some parchment.

* * *

It was an hour later before both boys closed their books, there parchment brimming with information waiting to be turned in. Levi and Neit had fallen to sleep as soon as the boys started on their work. Severus had brought out a recently published potions journal and was reading it keeping an eye on both boys to make sure that they did their work, and not goof off.

 

Harry leaned back resting his head on the couch, his legs stretched out underneath the coffee table. Draco was smiling happily, leaning back into the couch cushion, closing his eyes happy that he no longer had to worry about the assignments and due dates. Severus noticed that the boys where done set aside his book.

 

This was the chance Harry has been waiting for all night, but was unsure of how to ask Severus the question. He was biting his lower lip, staring off into the fire, mind filled with many different ways of how to ask a single question.

 

“S-Severus,” Harry said, chewing at his bottom lip, “I-I was wondering about an article in the paper… I-I was wondering if it had to do with what happened at Gringotts with Hagrid.” Harry explained softly, not looking at the professor at all when speaking. Needless to say, Severus was a little concerned, how could this boy quickly deduce that what happened at the bank had to be something the headmaster put up? A test to see what Harry would do for the “greater good”, but then again he was in his house, so all in all it wasn’t that much of a surprise.

 

“It might be,” Severus said, not going to go right out and say that it was, “but that is something you do not have to concern yourself with young one. Just keep to yourself and everything will be alright.” Harry finally looked up at Snape with his huge green eyes boring into him to see the truth. Severus did not want Harry to go looking for any sort of trouble what so ever.

 

“Alright professor, I will,” Was the reply that he got. With a quick goodbye to the two younger wizards, Severus started on a plan to make sure that the crazy old headmaster would not ruin the first year of school for young Harry.

* * *

 

Harry and Draco where almost at the entrance to when Draco pulled on Harry’s sleeve, “Harry what was that about, back in Professor Snape’s quarters?”

 

Harry bit his lip, having known that Draco would ask the question, questions that Harry could not answer himself. He looked everywhere for an answer himself, but he always found none. Just like he was back in the Dursley’s, Harry was once again left in the dark unsure of what he is supposed to do, or what the correct answer was.

 

“I-I can’t answer this Draco, because I am unsure myself. That is why I was asking Professor Snape, there is something going on in the school and it looks like a giant game. A game to test me.” Harry explained, still biting his lip, hoping that his answer made sense to Draco, so that he would not ask him any hard questions.

 

Draco gave his friend’s shoulder a small squeeze, upset with himself for putting Harry in such an uncomfortable positions.

 

“It’s okay Harry I understand.” Draco promised and gave his friend a smile when his green eyes met his own grey eyes, “If there is something going on, I will help you. So don’t worry, you aren’t alone in anything. I am also sure that the other Slytherins are willing to help as well.” Harry felt his own lips tug upwards, is this what a friend was for? Someone to stick by your side when you feel lost, a person to help you in a time of need? If so Harry loved it, it made this lonely world not so lonely anymore.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do hope that you enjoyed the chapter :) leave comments and kudos below so I know what you thought about my story thus far. If you are too shy email me at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> till next chapter~~ <3


	13. Chapter 13: Memories and Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Hello lovelies and welcome to chapter 13! :( so I might not be able to post next week, I might be out of town I am not sure yet~ anyways  
> Thanks you everyone for over 4,000 views as well! :D   
>  WARNINGS: There is child abuse and rape in the dream portion please if you are trigged skip it! Also to answer some question no Harry doesn't remember everything that has taken place at the Dursley's to clear somethings up. that is enough from me on to the chapter!

~Dream~

_The world was an inky black abyss, his body was on fire and his lungs burned with each rasping breath he took. Harry had just had another beating from his Uncle for burning the food, and made him late for a meeting with an import customer and deserved such a punishment. Then, once his pig of an uncle left, his Aunt gave him the never ending list of chores; ones that was to be done before his uncle returned, or once again Harry would find himself for another beating._

_The day was a long hot summer day, it was around Harry’s 8th birthday and Harry was ordered to work in the garden that day. The mugginess of the day made it even harder for his lungs to work, but Harry just pushed that aside to work on the garden. That was when he heard whispering about how this place didn’t have enough rats. Harry was confused and pushed aside a flower to spy a small snake coiled around himself to get out of the afternoon sun. Harry titled his head in question, no there was no way that the snake could speak, not at all._

_The snake reared its head up when he noticed Harry watching him, “Ssssstupid human, interrupting my nap!” The snake hissed at Harry. Harry fell back in shock, the snake spoke to him, and there was no way for that to happen!_

_“I-I’m s-s-sorry!” Harry said to the snake, but had no idea why he said it. There was no way for the snake to understand him, let alone for him to understand the snake. If the snake could sigh it would have. “It’s fine hatchling, I’m sorry that I startled you.” The snake said, now coming out from the garden and slithered over to the startled young boy. Harry was gulping in breaths, this couldn’t be happening, if his aunt or cousin see the snake, let alone him talking to it, he would be in big trouble. It was something freaky, something he wasn’t supposed to do._

_“I-I-I’m sorry, b-b-but you can’t stay here, the people here do not like snakes.” The boy stuttered out, nervous that at any moment his aunt or cousin would walk out and see the snake._

_“Don’t worry hatchling, I was leaving, there are no mice here for me to eat.” The snake said, his tongue flickering out towards the boy. The boy calmed down some, happy to hear that the snake was leaving, he couldn’t help but think what would happen to it if his Aunt found it. A shudder made its way through his body at the thought, the snake was nice enough._

_“T-Thank you,” Harry sighed a breath later, “T-There is empty lot a few houses down, t-there should be plenty of mice there.” The boy said in a whisper, his eye flickering towards the house to make sure that his aunt wasn’t looking through the window, like she sometimes did when Harry was slaving away underneath the sun._

_“Thank you young one, I think I will go down there to look,” The snake said, lowering his body to the ground to slithering away to his new home, “Come visit me when you can hatchling, so I can thank you for my full belly.” Harry let out an airy chuckle at the snake, happy that he could get away from this prison. At least one of them can._

_* * *_

_It was well after the sun set when his Uncle showed back up at home, he already been drinking, everyone could smell the pungent alcohol when he entered the house. Harry was already fearing, knowing that his Uncle was in a bad mood, his Uncle rarely drank before coming home, but when he did those were the worst. His aunt tried to make everything better for him telling him that dinner was ready, and how lovely of a day it has been. His Uncle of course wasn’t hearing it, his deal went down the drain the morning Harry ruined his breakfast and made him late. His clients weren’t all too happy with him, and by the end of the day they had decided to forgo the plan. It had been a big deal too, could have brought in a lot of money for him and his family, but the little freak had to go a ruin it!_

_“Ohh daddy!” Dudley said, bringing the drunk man’s attention on to him, “The freak was doing something freaky!” Harry face pealed and his whole entire body started to shake, ‘no no no, please no.’ he thought pleadingly. His Uncle’s face went ridged, he was already in for a bad beating, and he didn’t need anyone to add on to it. “He was talking to a snake in the garden father! Hissing like the snake and him where holding a conversation! And then the snake just went off!” Dudley said, knowing that he always had to report to his father whenever Harry did something freaky._

_“Dear, do you think you and Dudley could take a walk?” The man said his voice nice and even as could be, but his eyes told a different story. There was a storm of rage building up behind them, his face growing redder with each passing second. In his drunk state he hardly understood what he was going to do, but he knew the freak needed to be taught a lesson. His aunt and cousin quickly left the house in a hurry, leaving poor Harry alone with his enraged uncle._

_“I-I-I’m sorry Uncle,” Harry tried to plead with the man, hunching down on to himself as if to make himself disappear from the man’s view. His uncle took the swig of his hard liquor from his glass before setting his gaze upon Harry._

_“We have taken you into our home, fed you, clothed you, cared for you, and all we ask in return is for you to act normal. Then to do this?” His uncle was now standing, stalking his way over to young Harry. He grabbed the young boy by the throat and dragged him the leaving room, and procced to beat him using both his fists and his feet. One thing was different this time, instead of depositing his body into his cupboard when he was done, he started to undress him. Harry now lay on the carpet naked, his scars, bruises, and cuts completely shown to his uncle. It was then Harry heard the jostling of his uncle’s belt, and then the rush of clothing fall to the floor. Harry didn’t know what he was doing, but he was afraid._

_It was his uncle’s first time by punishing him this way, he grabbed the younger male’s hips and forced him onto his knees. He didn’t have time to plea for him to stop, when he felt a sudden intrusion into his person. Harry let out a strangled cry, pain erupting down his spine. “No, no, no stop please!” Harry begged, tears rolling down his face. The pain was too much he couldn’t take it anymore. The world was funneling around him as his uncle did as he pleased._

_* * *_

Harry gasped awake curled up into himself, and whimpering of pain could be heard from his throat. _No more no more, please no more!_ Harry was still trapped in his mind, in his past where his uncle was using his body. He couldn’t stop it he couldn’t do anything. He was frozen in fear, he knew deep down he was safe from the monster, saved by Severus never to endure such pain again, but he was trapped still in the memories. Pain echoed through his bones at the memory of the first time his uncle did such a thing to him; to Harry that was the worst he had ever received.

 

It took a while for him to hear the soft voice above him, cooing at him to calm down telling him that he was safe. His exhausted body sagged in refile his ragged, his heavy eye lids forced open. First he saw a pair of mercury pair of eyes staring at him with such concern, but the softness of his voice never wavered. Next he saw Severus standing just at the foot of his bed, dressed in his nightwear, fear written on his face.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry.” Harry whimpered, he voice scratchy from the screaming he has done. He looked around the room to see the dorm had been cleared out, he felt tears cascading down his face. He didn’t mean to be a burden on everyone, now everyone was going to hate him.

 

“Shh Harry, look at me, it’s okay.” Draco’s soft voice was right by his ear, as the blonde hair boy pulled him into his lap, rocking him slowly back and forth. “It’s okay they aren’t upset, just concerned, shhh.” Harry just gripped the boy’s shirt tighter.

 

“I’m sorry,” He kept mumbling, over and over, till he could speak no more. He was exhausted, his body felt so heavy. Draco tried to move Harry a bit from his shirt, but Harry wouldn’t budge.

 

“Harry can you look at me?” Draco asked the younger boy, very scared for him. It took a few moments before Harry’s green eyes met his grey eyes. “We need to go to Professor Snape’s chambers where he will give you a potion for tonight. Will that be okay?” Harry thought for a moment and nodded.

 

“Do you think you could walk?” Draco asked gently, and shake of Harry’s head was to answer. “Do you think Severus could carry you?” Draco asked remaining gentle but still keeping eye contact with the dark haired wizard. This question took longer for him to answer, very weary of the older man in this state, but at the same time trusting him. A very small nod came from Harry. Draco looked over at the professor as he made his way around the bed to the younger wizard quickly lifting him from the other’s arms. It was a brisk walk back to his quarters after telling the first year boys to head back to bed, with Draco right on his heels. He laid Harry upon the guest bed in his chambers and went in search for the Dreamless Sleep potion he had on hand. After administering the small dose to Harry, he left the two younger wizards alone. Draco keeping an eye on Harry, watched as the others eye lids dropped lower and lower with each blink before succumbing to the potion. He pulled Harry close to his person, fearing that if he let go those monsters would come back to sweep him away, and eventually fell asleep as well.

 

Severus, on the other hand, was plotting the downfall of those muggles. When Severus entered the room following Nott, he had seen Harry whimpering and screaming for the pain to stop. For no more to happen, but when he tried to reach out to help him, the younger’s magic reacted and pushed him away. Severus was fuming at what those muggles could have done to the boy, to get him in such a state. That night was a restless night for Severus, and a long one of him sitting in front of the fire figuring out what to do next.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, when Harry woke, the first thing he was aware of was the arms around his person and the second was that he had his head tucked underneath someone’s chin. Harry slowly shifted and pulled back, and saw that he and Draco were sharing a bed, and seemed to be somewhere that wasn’t the dorms. The shifting of the smaller boy woke Draco, his grey opening to meet his own green. Harry’s face grew hot at the sight, he was embarrassed at sharing the bed, then suddenly the memories from last night flooded back and his mind shut down. Draco noticed the sudden change in his friend mood, he looked on with a distant look and his body went ridged.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry,” Harry said with a sniffle, “I-I-I d-didn’t mean for what happened last night to happen.” Tears now flowing down his face, he was such a disappointment. It didn’t help that he couldn’t recall the dreams that plagued him last night; they had been locked once again in his mind.

 

“Harry,” Draco said, taking Harry’s chin and lifting it back up to look eye to eye with him, “It isn’t your fault, there is no need to worry. What happened last night is not something anyone can control, but Severus and I are here for you. Do you want to talk about it?” Draco asked, knowing sometimes it’s better to talk to someone about things, and he wanted to be that person for Harry. If not, he knew Severus would go find a sort of healer for him.

 

“I-I-I can’t,” Harry whined softly, his nose running from crying. “P-P-Please don’t make me! I-I-I’m sorry, b-but I don’t want to remember.”

 

Draco frowned, but didn’t push his friend anymore, knowing if he tried it would cause negative results.

 

“Its fine Harry, I won’t push you, you’re safe, you can talk in your own time,” Draco promised, trying to sooth his distraught friend. “Come on, let’s get dressed and talk with Severus.” Harry just nodded and followed Draco’s instructions.

 

Harry did want to tell his friend of what happened, but he couldn’t not yet it was too soon. The memories too fresh for him, he knew one day he would tell everyone what had happen at his relatives, but today was not the day. It was a few minutes later when they finished getting ready for the day, walking out of the room, and entered into the main part of Severus quarters. There was the man sitting at the small kitchen table, sipping on a cup of coffee, he looked up upon the boys entrance.

 

“Good morning Draco, Harry. How are you this morning?” Severus asked, looking at the dark haired wizard. Harry just shrugged, not really in the talking mood anymore. Severus was very concerned, knowing this was a setback in Harry’s recovery. He just hoped that as the day progressed that he would come back out of his shell.

 

Hissing pulled Harry’s attention from Severus, as the giant snake slithered over to the young boy coiling around him. Harry just slowly ran his hand down the snake’s large body, not looking at either Draco or Severus, locking away everything. While he stared at the snake, he realized that Levi wasn’t the first snake he had ever talked to, that his regressed memory had made him forget. He was more than happy to lock away the memory and forget again.

 

“Harry, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to go to classes today.” Harry’s head jerked up at what Snape just said and he began shaking his head, no he would go to class! He would be a good student! Fear seeping in that he has done something wrong. “Harry it’s okay, I’m just saying this because it seemed like you didn’t get that much sleep last night. If you really feel up for going to class then I will not force you not to go.” Severus said frowning.

 

Harry just nodded looking back down to the ground. Severus sighed, knowing that he wouldn’t get the boy to talk about last night at the moment. “Alright Harry, after dinner tonight I would like if you would come down to my rooms so that we can talk about it.” Harry just nodded once again, not really saying anything. Severus dismissed both boys after getting Harry to eat some breakfast and his potion. Severus was deeply concerned for him, and decided that it was time to write his friend about action that needed to be made.

* * *

 

The day went in a blur to Harry, until the fun class started up, flying. Harry had been looking forward to this all week, and happy that he was still able to do the class.

“Harry, are you ready for flying?” Draco asked giving his friend a small smile, Harry gave him one back and nodded. Draco was still worried about his friend, he hadn’t talked at all today, seeming to lock his words away from everyone. “That’s good, it’s going to be fun!” Trying to bring some life back into his friend, the small smile he just got was something to go by.

 

When they reached the field, some Gryffindors were already there, lining up at the brooms on one side so the Slytherin took the other. It was just a few more moments before Madam Hooch showed up, instructing them to place their hand over the broom and say “Up”. Harry just stared at his broom mouth opening and closing the single word not able to come out. Oh how he had waited the whole week for this day and he was unable to use words; he fought back emotions.

 

“U-Up” He said meekly, somehow managing to make the weak word, to his own surprise. The broom gave a little jolt up, but not fully leaping into his hand. Draco, beside him, gave a loud and clear “Up” and the broom flew into his hand. Harry swallowed hard the lump in his throat.

 

“U-Up.” Harry said this time a little louder, causing Draco to look over at him smiling. Hearing his friend’s voice for the first time since this morning was something to celebrate. The rest of the class went well for the most part, the only issue was when Neville’s broom tried to take off with him, but he had a loose grip as it was and slid of the back of the broom when it rocketed off.

 

Harry was smiling the whole time loving the way flying felt, so free. He felt like he could do anything up in the air, and nothing could stop him. When he landed back on the ground, he felt a lot lighter then when the day started. He felt like the lines where cut away from him, leaving him free from everything. He looked at Draco, giving him a smile, one Draco returned. All that was left was to assure Severus that he was alright now, that there was nothing for him to worry about.

* * *

 

Harry entered the Potion Master’s quarters once again that day. Harry was unsure of what he was going to tell the raven haired wizard. He knew that he had worried him all day, but nothing he was going to say would help the older man truly understand. Severus was sitting in the living room once again looking into the fire, also thinking of how to tell Harry the news. Harry sat upon the couch since Severus was sitting in the chair. Harry was fidgeting and chewing on his lip.

 

“I-I’m sorry sir, f-for worrying you so much.” Harry spoke first, feeling that is what he needed to say. Severus smiled at the younger wizard, happy that Harry was back to talking once again.

 

“It is fine Harry, as long as you are back to talking. It gave me a fright when you weren’t talking.” Severus said, concern written on his face.

 

“I-It was because I was scared that I messed up,” Harry answered truthfully, bringing his eyes to meet Severus.

 

“No, you didn’t, it was to be expected. Draco and I are here if you ever want to talk about you went through, or if you don’t want to talk to us, then I can get a mind healer for you to talk to.”

 

“I-I’m not ready yet sir, i-it’s too soon.” Harry mumbled the last part, back to chewing his raw bottom lip once again. Severus took his thumb and pulled his lip away from his teeth.

 

“I understand Harry, do not be afraid to approach us when you are ready to talk to someone please. We are here to help you as much as you will allow us.” Severus explained. “There is one more thing that I would like to ask you.” Harry looked back up at Severus, as he pulled his hand away from his lip. “How would you feel if someone else took custody over you?” Harry eyes widened and his breath hitched.

 

“Y-You mean, that I would never have to go back to them?” Harry’s voice filled with hope, Severus nodded his lips twitching, “B-But who?”

 

“What if I did?” Severus asked, watching Harry’s face to see if this was what the boy really wanted. Harry’s green eyes where wide as possible and was a moment before he flung his arms around the other dark haired wizard, tears flowing down his face, “D-Do you mean that?” He asked, his voice husky with emotion.

 

“I do Harry, I would never kid about this.” All Harry could do was nod at the older wizard for a few moments.

 

“I-I would love that sir, I really would.” Harry finally managed to say, as he sniffled into the older man’s shirt.

 

Severus just wrapped his own arms around the shaking frame of the child smiling. “Alright Harry, alright. I’ll do everything I can to make sure this comes true.” Severus was grateful that he could help this child, not because it was Lily’s son, but because he has fallen for the green eye boy, and thought of him as his own son. It just took him awhile to realize this; but this was something he would not pass up.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do hope you like the chapter, please leave kudos and comments what you thought about it. If you are too shy email me at demondog136@yahoo.com :) till next time!!


	14. Chapter 14: Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies 3 :) sorry for the wait, was going to post last week, but then my beta and I had some technical difficulties when it came to emailing. But fear not we got it working (as you can tell xD) I do hope that you like this chapter :3

It had been a calm few weeks at Hogwarts, Harry was slowly getting used to all the classes, while the nightmares slowed down to a small trickle. Of course, they were still there, but they were not as bad as they were at first. Harry still didn’t talk about what they are about, but kept promising that he would soon. Severus had mentioned that perhaps Harry should see a mind healer, but Harry shot down the idea, not wanting anyone else to know what happened. Severus just frowned and made a deal with Harry if he had not talked to anyone by summer that he would be going to see a mind healer. He wanted to make sure the young boy could be healed, so he wouldn’t have to be afraid so much. Harry eventually agreed.

 

Now it was Halloween, and classes seemed to be a little easier allowing the younger years a break just in time for the celebrations. Charms class was interesting to say the least, they were learning the levitation spell, causing the objects to fly upwards to the ceiling. It seemed that this spell was giving everyone a little trouble. Harry had managed to get his feather a few centimeters off his desk before it started to wobble a bit and fell neatly back to the desk. Draco, of course, had already mastered the spell and was trying his best to show Harry how to do it. It was part way through class that they heard a conversation across the room where the Gryffindor’s sat. Ron Weasley was getting upset that he could not do the spell and shouted in frustration, “ _Wingaradium Leviosa!”_ Both Harry and Draco snorted, they both thought Ron was acting like a spoiled brat. He was flicking his wand at the feather like a windmill, his face growing as red as his hair.

 

“He is going to take someone’s eye out if he continues this,” Draco whispered to Harry as they watched everything unfold.

 

“It would also help if he would pronounce the spell right, then maybe he could be a proper wizard,” Harry replied, getting a laugh from the Slytherins around him. Ron shot the group a glare, that’s when Hermione stepped in to help her housemate.

 

“You’re saying it wrong Ronald,” Hermione snapped, taking his wand hand and lowering it gingerly. “It is Wing-ger-dium Levi-o-sa, make the ‘gar’ sound nice and long.” Hermione instructed the red head.

 

“Well if you’re so smart, why don’t you do it!” The red head snapped back, a smirk spreading across his face, he was just waiting for her to fail.

 

So that is what she did, she took her wand out and with a swish and flick motion that they had practiced at the beginning of the class along with a proper pronunciation of the spell, she had the feather float upwards and stop about four feet above their heads.

 

Professor Flitwick gave her a big smile and clapped his tiny hands together, “Way to go Miss Granger! Look here class this is the proper way to do the spell! 10 points to Gryffindor!”

 

Hermione just smiled at the praise while the red head just sneered and laid his head down upon his stack of books. Upset that he was showed up, by a girl no less.

 

The rest of the class went by in ease, some students still struggling with the spell while others exceled and didn’t have to practice it for homework.

 

“Draco, do you think you could help me some more before the next class?” Harry asked, turning to look at his blonde companion, before being shoved out of the way by a certain red head. The red head was storming out of the Charms classroom, unhappy because of what took place. Draco quickly caught the smaller wizard before they both could take a tumble, sending a glare the red head’s way.

 

The red head didn’t even notice what he just did, he continued to storm his way out into the courtyard talking to two other first year Gryffindors, not caring about who could hear him. “It’s a real surprise that she has any friends at all, I mean those snakes don’t count for anything,” the red head sneered, “she is just a nightmare to be around.”

 

Harry saw Hermione shove her way past the red head boy, noticing that her eyes where glistening a little.

 

“I think she heard you,” one of the other Gryffindors said to Ron, who just smirked at the retreating figure of the young girl.

 

“So? She has to notice that no one likes her.” With that they moved out of the range of the two young snakes. Harry was concerned for his friend, but thought to give her some space, casting a glance at Draco, the just continued on with their day.

* * *

 

By dinner time Harry still hasn’t seen Hermione in any classes that they shared, nor did he see her at the Gryffindor’s table. Harry frowned, this was not like his friend at all, to miss classes, but on top of it all, dinner as well?

 

Harry turned to Pansy, “Hey Pans, have you seen ‘Mione?” Harry asked knowing that the fellow first year hears and sees everything in the school, even when there seems to be no one nearby. Pansy, who was considered to be the eyes and ears of the school, turned to and look at Harry. Harry and Pansy where friends of sorts, helping each other when possible, of course being in the same house had a lot of do with it.

“I heard that she was in the girl’s bathroom in the dungeons, crying.” Pansy said recalling what a couple Gryffindor’s said. Harry nodded and thanked Pansy for the information before taking a few pastry treats and folding them in a napkin.

 

“Hey Draco, I’ll meet you back in the common room,” Harry whispered, “I am going to go find ‘Mione and see how she is.” Draco just nodded at his friend and wished him luck, before turning back to the Halloween feast. Harry quickly left the Great Hall and made his way down to the bathrooms in the dungeons, to hear the faint sound of crying coming from a stall.

 

“Hermione,” Harry called out, knowing that she was likely only one in here. “’Mione, come out please.” Hermione just sniffled in her cubicle, not moving an inch.

 

“’Mione don’t worry about Ron said please, he is just upset that you are better than him in every way possible.” Harry said, taking a seat outside the stall Hermione barricaded herself into, “so there is no reason to cry over such a stupid person if they can’t see how nice you are.”

 

Hermione’s tears dried up some, Harry heard the latch of the bathroom stall move and the door opened to reveal a red eyed Hermione, sitting on the floor of the bathroom. Harry gave her a smile and handed her the napkin of food, “I thought that you might be a little hungry, since you are missing the feast.”

 

“Thank you Harry, not just for the food, but for being a good friend. You are right, I shouldn’t let Ron say get to me. He isn’t my friend, nor should I let him say influence what I think of myself.” Hermione just smiled at her true friend, the one that came down to find her when he didn’t have to. Harry and Hermione enjoyed the pastries Harry brought down, unaware of what was happening just outside in the hall way.

 

* * * _meanwhile at the feast_ * * *

 

Draco sighed, Harry had been gone for a while now, off looking for Hermione. It wasn’t that he was jealous, it just concerned him that Harry was alone. Of course he knew that Harry could take care of himself, but he liked to keep an eye out for him when he could. The feast was just winding down, all the students had enough to eat and where now just talking to one another, before being dismissed for the night, when the two large doors that lead into the hall burst opened. In runs professor Quirrell his robes flying out behind him, and it was a huge surprise that his turban didn’t come flying off with all his crazy movements.

 

“TROLL!” Quirrell shouted until he got to the middle of the hall, staring dead at the head table. “Troll in the dungeon! I thought you ought to know.” Before falling to a dead faint, right then and there. The hall was quite for a few seconds as the news started to sink in before the whole room started to scream in terror. Draco was still in shock, troll in the dungeon and so many thoughts were going through his head. First was where was Harry, in all the commotion he had forgotten that Harry went in search for Hermione. Second was that their house was located in the dungeon, where were they supposed to go? _Wait Harry, left in search for Hermione where did they go again?!_ Draco thought eyes widen in terror now turning to Pansy, seeing the girl in shock like most of the student body.

 

“Pansy! Where did you say Hermione was to Harry?!” Draco yelled over top the screams of terror and the commands that the Heads of Houses and Prefects shouting at them as well. It took a moment before what Draco asked to process in Pansy’s mind, “I-I said that she was in the dungeon’s bathroom.”

 

Pansy eyes widened at what she just said. Meanwhile, Draco was already taking action, pushing his way to the head table as the other students pushed to get out of the hall. _Harry is in trouble and I am not there to help him!_

Draco ran up to the Head Table, making his way up to his Head of House, grabbing the sleeve his robe. Severus spun around as he was going to making his out of the hall to help like every teacher was going to do. “Draco what are you doing up here? You are supposed to making your way to safety with the Prefects!” Draco tried to steady his shaking hands as he looked up at Severus.

“Harry is down in the dungeons right now, unaware of the danger of the troll, he went down there looking for Hermione,” Draco said, making direct eye contact with Severus the whole time, he was so worried about what was happening to him right now and he wasn’t there!

 

Severus’s own eyes widened. “Draco I want you to-“

 

“No! I will not go with the other students! Harry is my friend and I will not leave him behind!” Draco said eyes on fire at the suggestion of being left behind. Severus cast a look at Draco, studying on how serious he was. Finally, he decided it would be safer to take Draco with him rather than having him sneak out alone.

 

“Alright, you can come, but you must stay behind me the whole time, and no arguing at commands I give you, got it?” Draco just nodded following the Potions Master out through the teacher’s door, slowly making their way to the damp dungeons, keeping an ear out for trouble. As they rounded the corner leading to the bathroom, they heard a bloody curdling scream and the sound of destruction and terror coming from just inside the bathroom. Draco’s face blanched, as both he and Snape took off in a sprint. What they saw was horrifying. In the ruble of the stalls were two prone bodies and a humongous troll standing over them, club swinging in arc motion upward, preparing for another attack. Everything seemed to go slow motion from there, the club now coming down wards to the two prone bodies, Snape’s wand being swept out of his sleeve, words flowing from his mouth as Draco watched on. Those few seconds seemed like hours, and before he knew it the troll was lying on the floor. Still, Draco was frozen just reliving the seen. One that he would never forget, one where he almost watched his best friend die.

 

As soon as he was released from the spell, he took off, shoving ruble out of his way to get to Harry. Dust particles where dancing in the air, along with the water spray from the broken sinks, but Draco didn’t care. All he wanted was to get to Harry. When everything was cleared away, they found Harry covered in dust, his leg was smashed where he was too late to move, his face and arms littered with scratches from the splinters that broke away when the stalls where broken. Hermione was in better shape than Harry since it seemed that he pushed her out of the clubs way. She was also covered in the settling dust with a few scratches from the splinter remains of the door, but she was saved from the bone crushing power of the club. At some point she passed out and was unresponsive to the noise that was happening around her. It was then that the rest of the staff had shown up to see the remaining damage that the troll had left in its wake. Severus was working hard on Harry, already trying to stabilize the bones in his leg, along with trying to stop the bleeding on several concerning gashes upon his body, before moving to Hermione. All Draco was capable of doing was cradling his head in his lap as he brushed the fringe of his hair out of his face. The rest of the staff were trying to remove the troll from the bathroom, as well as to fix up some of the damage water pipes before it flooded the floor. It was shortly later that Snape decided that the students were stable enough to move to the hospital wing where they would be in more capable hands.

 

Through all this, one teacher was missing, the professor was taking his chance at the secret located down in the depths of the castle. He was unaware and unconcerned by what was happening in the walls of Hogwarts herself. It was just his luck that he was stopped at the first part, making him take a chance to see the local healer, where it just so happened a certain green eyed child was resting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I do hope that you liked the chapter, please leave comments and Kudos below to let me know what you thought or send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com <3 till next chapter!!


	15. Chapter 15: Change of Heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies I do hope all of you are doing good :) here is a short chapter and I do apologize about that, I haven't been able to find myself to be able to type like I did at the starts of this journey, but fear not I am not leaving it! I am going to take a break for a couple weeks to let myself relax some and type away a few chapters. I do hope that when I come back that I would have a finish product! I would love to hear from you guys during this time on inputs on what you would like to happen in the story or tell me if you hate how its going even so I know what I should change. As always thanks goes to my beta for taking time out of their busy schedule to look over everything! I do hope that you all have a good time and see you guys in a couple weeks!

The last thing Harry remember was the giant club swinging his and Hermione's way, before he flung himself at her. He had no idea if he made in time to push her out of the way, but he does remember the pain in his leg, then a crashing sound of the stalls giving away and covering them before passing out. He awoke with a start, ready to start the fight once again, but found himself in the white, sterile room of the infirmary. If that wasn't the strange part of being teleported, it was that his DADA Professor was standing over him, his hands out stretched looking like he was ready to strangle the young boy. The boy was already under enough stress from both the accident with the troll and now being in a new place that his mind snapped back to a time before he was rescued; his uncle standing over him, just like the professor, his purple face enraged and his hands tightening grip around the thin neck of his.

Harry's first reaction to this was to recoil in on his self, and then to plea for his life. "I-I'm sorry Uncle I-I didn't mean to! Please d-don't hurt me!" The young boy called out his hands above his head, his whole body shivering in fear. The possessed man just stopped, The Dark Lord was very confused to see what laid before him; he had lived this before. Why would the Boy-Who-Lived be cowering in fear? Could he possibly know who he was? No, that wasn't possible! The boy had said "Uncle", one of the people he now lived with. The dark lord just shook his head clear, no it wasn't possible. He encouraged his human vessel to continue with the action he had started, but the boy was nowhere to be seen. Quirrell scowled, he had just taken his eyes off the boy for a second. How is it possible for the boy to move that quick without him noticing? It was when he took a step closer that he heard footsteps echoing on the stone floor, leaving him with enough time to slip back onto his own cot. In rushed Madame Pomfrey, in her night clothes still, hustling over to the boy's bed, and right behind her was Severus Snape, his trusted Potion maker.

They rushed over to the small wizard's bed to see the covers in a mess on top of the bed, but with no child upon it.

"Oh, where the child could had gone," Poppy mumbled. looking around her spick and span infirmary to see if she could spot the misplaced child. It was a small whimper that Severus heard that alerted him to the child. He ducked his head underneath the bed to see the small child curled up in a small ball, tears glistening down his face as he tried to fight back the whimpers that desperately wanted to escape his throat.

"Come here child, there is nothing to be scared of." Severus said softly to coax the small child from his hiding place underneath the bed, "There is no one here to hurt you, you do not have to be afraid."

Poppy, seeing that she was not needed, took her leave to head back to her private rooms. The Dark lord was in shock, he had never once heard his potion master talk so gently, even to a child. He also knew that Severus harbored a deep hatred for the Potter family, so why was he talking to the child in such as way?

"Sev?" The boy mumbled into the large black cloak, the older wizard hummed in acknowledgement, still holding the boy tight. The boy let his trembling body go limp into the professor's arms, knowing that he was safe, that Severus would protect him from the bad people.

"Harry?" The boy let himself be peeled away from the cloak, to be face to face with the potion master. "Can you tell me your dream?" The boy shook his head, not wanting to talk about his old home life anymore, that was in the past, something he didn't want to remember.

"Harry you know that you have to talk to someone about what happened to you when you lived those muggles. We are very concerned about you, we don't want to see you hurt anymore. We want to help you feel better." The older wizard said spying at his young charger, limp in his arms, concern was written in his eyes.

"I-I D-Don't want to," Harry sniffled, "I-I just want to forget everything, please don't make me." Harry buried his head back into the blackness of the cloak.

"Harry, you do not need to talk to me if you do not wish, we can find someone to help you, even Mrs. Malfoy is willing to help you. Can you please let us help you?" Severus asked the small boy, his heart hurt for the boy knowing that he could give him help, but only if the child would accept the help. Severus sighed in relief when Harry nodded, he knew that the child was scared that people would think less of him because off what he has been through; but this had to happen to make sure there are no lingering effects from those awful muggles. He kissed the top of Harry's head and mumbled into his unruly hair, "Thank you Harry, thank you for allowing me to help."

Harry just clung tighter to the man, his soon to be father, afraid that if he let go, the man would vanish and leave him behind. Severus slowly stood with Harry in his arms, then laid on the hospital bed, letting the boy relax after his scare. "Harry I need to leave to get ready for class, if I leave would you be alright." Severus asked the small child after about an hour of lying there. Harry just shrugged, he didn't want to be left alone, but he knew Severus need to go back to his job. "How about Levi comes down here and joins you? Would you be alright then?" Harry thought about it for a moment, then nodded his head, yes. If Levi was down here, he could fight off the bad men that wanted to harm Harry.

It was shortly after Severus left that Levi made his appearance, the small child had already drifted into a restless sleep, while the Dark Lord himself had found sleep, while Severus was comforting the small wizard.

Levi had placed himself around his small hatchling hissing to the child so that he could get a rest full sleep, and get back to his classes faster. It was the hissing that pulled the Dark Lord from his slumber, and the sight he saw shocked him. There upon the small child's bed was a snake that looked much like his old friend.

" _You are fine child I am here, now hush go to sleep,"_ The snake hissed to the younger wizard, and as if the boy could understand the snake. The dreams went away and the child went into a deeper more restful sleep. The Dark Lord was again surprised, he knew the child did not have an ounce of Slytherin blood in his body, so there was no way the child should understand the snake.

" _Old one, why do you comfort the child, when he cannot understand you?"_ The Dark Lord hissed to the snake. The only reason why he was here was for the stupid stone. He wanted his body back and the stone seemed like his only ticket, but it just so happened this was the same year one Harry Potter was here. He was going to, as the muggle say, get two birds with one stone while he was here, but things kept on getting stranger and stranger, and he didn't like it.

Levi snapped his head from his small charge, to the older wizard that spoke his tongue, _"That is none of your business,"_ Levi hissed angrily, curling his body around Harry to protect him from the vile man before him. Yes, Levi could tell who he was, and was not comfortable with that man being so close to his hatchling, _"The real question is why you are here, do not think I will let you harm my hatchling."_

The Dark Lord was now very confused of what was happening. _"I was going to take care of him earlier, but something happened that stopped my hand. I am now very confused_ _by everything that's_ _happening,"_ he answered honestly, _"I was wondering if you_ _,_ _old one_ _,_ _can tell me what is happening here."_ The snake tasted the air around him, trying to see what the man's real plan was. He smelled the Dark Lord was he was being honest, still Levi didn't lower his guard once with the man that meant harm to his hatchling.

" _I wish I could tell you but I have no clue myself, I am only here to take care of my hatchling and make sure nothing worse happens to him."_ The snake hissed at the man, _"I will tell you more, if you promise that you will not harm my hatchling, he has had enough happen to him in his life."_ The man narrowed his eyebrows in confusion, unsure of what the snake had meant, of course the boy had been through a lot, he had taken away his body, he had destroyed all his work in one night, so why should he give this snake and the boy a chance? But something was bothering him, was it what the young boy said to him, was it the way he acted around Severus, or was it the snake before him giving him a chance to make do of all the wrongs he had done in his life?

" _I will listen to what you have to say, old one, but if I do not like what you have to tell me_ _,_ _then everything is off the table,"_ The Dark Lord said, Levi just nodded his head and began hissing the tell of one Harry Potter's life before everything. For even though the snake had only been with him a short span of months, the boy had told him everything, and things he didn't tell Levi saw through his dreams, or through his incoherent mumbling. It had broken Levi apart that he could not have found his hatchling sooner, but at least now he could help him. He could stay be his side when he needed him the most and make sure that nothing will happen to him again.

After the story was finished, the Dark Lord sat in silence thinking of what the old snake had told him, there was nothing different between them anymore. The Dark Lord could no longer hate the boy that lie in front of him. No, Harry could understand the Dark lord more than anyone else could. What does this mean? What could the future hold for all of them now? The Dark Lord was unsure of what he was supposed to do now, this changed everything, all he knew was that he need to talk to Harry or Severus soon, made all the hurt and suffering can be put into the past now that everything was in the light. He quietly thanked the snake for his time, and for telling him everything, and he promised that he would do nothing to his hatchling he just needed some time to think of everything that was told to him. Then maybe for once in his life he could save someone instead of hurting everyone, all he needed was a little but more time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always I do hope that you liked the chapter! Please leave kudos and comments bellow if you are shy email me at demondog136@yahoo.com I promise I don't bite xD 
> 
> I will see you lovelies in a couple of weeks! bye till then!! <3


	16. Chapter 16: The Past is the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies sorry for the long wait~~ I have been busy the last couple of weeks typing and getting things together in RL. College is starting up for me once again in the next two weeks and move in date is next week; so I am going to be a little bit busy once again. This is a short chapter but at least it is something this did give me a little trouble to write but it need to be in here. A lot of thanks goes to my beta for my weird schedule I have been keeping lately, and for adding important parts that are very import to keep the story together. So I am sorry if things start to slow down or if I don't answer emails or comments. I will try to keep as steady as possible but with college it is always unpredictable. I would also love to thank you guys for over 5,000 views as well as over 300 kudos! <3 I love those very much and makes me happy to see that you guys like my writing! Any who on to the short chapter!

The Dark Lord was pacing around in the quarters that belong to the DADA teacher, deep in thought; thought of how he should deal with the young Potter boy. From what he had seen in both person and inside the young boy’s mind made even his dark heart shiver. It brought back so many memoires from when he was a young lad; ones that he tried to bury deep down in his mind but, one look from that boy brought them all back into the light. Much like the boy, Tom was a “happy” little boy growing up in the orphanage, or at least that is what Albus always thought of when the boy, Tom, came to him and begged not to be sent back. Tom had been a sad boy growing up, he made no friends what so ever in the orphanage, even though most were in the same boat as him, he was always the outcast, and Tom could never figure out why. Why was Tom the one being picked on? Why was all the work left for Tom to do? When something was done wrong why was Tom always to blame? Why could other kids find happiness when Darkness surrounded Tom? Why was Tom a freak?! Those questions where always running around young Tom’s mind in his younger years; when he was doing all the work at the orphanage, when all the other kids played and Tom was once again left on the sidelines, when Tom was the only one to be thrown into the basement when something “freaky” happened. It was not his fault, he did not chose to be here, he didn’t chose to go back their either. That is why he ended up where he was today, if one person took the time to get to know Tom, he would have been a happy kid. He would have never turned to the darkness in such haste as she opened up her arms and embraced her child. The one thing that was always around him was Lady Darkness always offering power, all he had to do was accept the hand and defeat those who had wronged him.

 

The Dark Lord thought back on his younger years and what had happened, he had thought about what would happened if the outcome had been different. What if the kids would have been his friend? What if one of the ladies at the orphanage showed any type of kindness? What if his mother loved? Love? The Dark Lord smirked, who needed something such as love, all that love got you was a broken family, a broken heart. There was no place in this world for love, love is one thing people could use on others. Love is a weakness that needed to be crushed in the world. He needed no such thing, he did not care what happened to people anymore, and that was all Albus’ fault for doing nothing to help him; always turned a blind eye on everything, never intervening on anything, just like what has happened to his Potion Master, and now what had happened to his Golden Boy. Yes, the old blind man has once again messed up, leaving the boy behind with people who never loved the child, who had put the child through more pain the Tom could ever think of. But it seemed that the old coot could care less. All he had to do was make contact with the boy, and make sure that he fell into his plans perfectly; the only thing that was in the way was how much his Potion Maker relied on the old headmaster. The Dark Lord had lost him when he targeted his beloved Lily, and that was a sacrifice he had to make to ensure his own life. Maybe if the kid turned towards the Dark Lord, he would once again have his Potion Maker on his side. He just had to put his plans to the test; but when? When would be the perfect time for everything to fall into place? When could he execute the way the Boy-Who-Lived to join the darkness, and rid the world from everyone that had wronged them.

 

He also had to contemplate what would make the Potter boy turn to his side. Certainly the thought of revenge on those who hurt him would appeal to the boy, and possibly his once loyal Potions Maker. The promise of protection could also sway the boy as well as his Potions Maker. The boy would not face the Dark Lord as Albus had planned, but instead he could be an innocent face for the Dark that the wizarding world would follow without question. The Potion Maker would be satisfied that his young charge was safe from the Dark Lord and his family. Power would also be a motivator. The political power will allow the Potter boy to influence the passing of laws, like those that rescue witches and wizards from Muggle parents or guardians.

 

Of course, he needed his body first, a body that would bring back the power he needed to fulfill his plans. The Stone was all he needed, the Stone would bring him back his body along with immortality, the one thing that has eluded him all these years. Yes, that is how he would get the boy, he knew the silly headmaster had set this whole thing up, even though he knew he had set it up he just could not give up the chance to gain immortality. So he had to come here, but along with that was the boys first year, so of course the old fool had set it up to test the boy, to see if he was a child of the Light. The Dark Lord smiled, a dark chuckle escaping his lips into the turban as his foolish host continued to pace. Yes, yes this was perfect! When the boy came down into the area where the stone was kept he would make a promise to the boy, he would offer the boy the world along aside him. Albus would be able to do nothing, since this was just a silly test for the boy, he would just sit back and watch as his boy wonder fail his test and join the Darkness by the Dark Lord’s side. Everything was perfect; the only thing that was not thought of was if the boy would truly join his side. That is the one thing the Dark Lord cannot think of, that will was up to the boy and what he wanted his life to be like.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked the chapter even with the shortness of it. I do have a request for those who read anime (AOT) fanfics I want to (Once again) start back up in that area as soon as I am done with this fic of course. In "Love me not" I posted chapter 21 which is prompt ideas I have so please go check those out and tell me which one I should go with or other ideas that you guys are dying to read. As always please comments and kudos down below or even email me at demondog136@yahoo.com and sorry if I do not reply to anything at all in the next coming weeks I will try my best to get back to everyone!
> 
> Love always Demon <3


	17. Chapter 17: Christmas (Yule) Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies~~ Yay I posted on time today maybe even earlier... Yeah I posted earlier I need to go back to bed x.x anyways enough of me complaining it's a chapter and the second week in a row! yay!! I should be getting back on schedule, kinda of, I am back at college moved in just yesterday and classes start Monday. So hopefully I can start posting again, and being able to type chapter! Thanks goes out to my beta as always, thank you hun without you my chapter will only be half of what the reader sees :) 
> 
> Now on to the chapter!

It is now nearing Christmas break, and everyone seemed to forget the Halloween incident. Everyone was excited about leaving the school to go spend time with their families, especially the first years who aren’t used to staying away from their families for long periods of time. The students were talking about what they hoped to receive and what they thought their parents would love to get from them. Draco, of course, was excited. Yule was a yearly tradition dating way back; it is a Pagan holiday that most have forgot as the time has moved forward, but for a few Pure Blood families it is much a tradition when it was first taught. He would get to spend time with everyone since they would throw a huge new year’s ball as well, so it wasn’t too long before he would see his friends again. He had also just received a letter saying that his Uncle Sev and Harry would join them at the manor for Yule traditions, or as most muggleborn known as Christmas. This, to Draco, would be the best Christmas ever, and Yule as well, since he got to teach Harry of the old holiday.

 

Harry sorted through his thoughts of Christmas, or what is known as Yule in the wizarding world according to Draco. It was planned, recently, that Harry and Draco make a trip to Malfoy Manor where Harry would stay a couple of days before Severus joined them, from there they would start the arduous journey of adoption. Harry was both excited and scared, excited because this would be his first time he would have a family that would love him, but he feared that Severus would turn on him just like his Uncle did. Of course that was ridiculous to think of, since the older wizard went through the trouble of rescuing Harry from his relatives, but that didn’t stop the fear since that is all he has ever known of a home life.

 

Since it was growing closer to Yule, every first year was excited, and the teachers didn’t put a lot of work effort in their classes, mainly because the effort would be wasted. They were going through the exercises of different fun spells that contributed to the season, as well in Potions class they were brewing a wizarding like candy cane. Sadly it seemed that no one read their books, and had even managed to botch up the easiest of potions. Harry was really looking forward to Christmas this year, and even had owl ordered almost all the presents he needed; for Hermione, he found some transfiguration texts as well as a Charms texts, for Neville (with some help from Snape), he had found some seeds that can be useful in Potions that he can grow, since it seemed that he a knack for Herbology. For Draco, he had found a cloak that was green much like their house colors, with a silvery trim, and a silver dragon acting as the clasp with emerald eyes. For the twins he had found a prank book that he bought them, unsure if they would like it, he also got him a few pranks from the local prank store. For Madam Malfoy, he found a beautiful emerald dragon necklace, and he got Lord Malfoy a pair of cufflinks to match. For Severus, he was unsure of what to get him, what would you get your soon to be father? Harry knows that he loves potions, but was sure that everyone got Severus potions related things, but he couldn’t just give him nothing since he was doing so much for him. So for now, Harry was left present hunting for Severus keeping his eye out for something that would fit his soon to be father perfectly. For Harry this would be the first Christmas he would participate in, as well as celebrating with his new family as well. Harry wondered if Severus would allow him to call him names such as “dad” or “papa”, but he shouldn’t start to get his hopes up just in case something went wrong, and he would not become family with the dark haired wizard.

 

“Harry!” Harry snapped his gaze back up to Draco who was just staring at him from his seat across the library table. They had come in here to find out about the three head dog that was on the 3 floor. Fred and George told them about it when they played a prank and Flinch was chasing them around the castle. They hid behind the door just to find a giant three headed dog growling and drooling in front of them. Of course they didn’t believe them, but here they are sitting at the library to find out what type of mythical creature they had made up.

 

“Sorry Draco, I was thinking about Christmas.” Harry gave his friend a shy smile, “I’m just really excited about it since this will be my first Christmas.”

 

Draco gave a soft smile back, even after all Harry has gone through here he was smiling at him. “Its fine Harry, don’t worry about it. It’s just going to be us at Christmas, and then everyone will be joining us at New Years, and that is in a couple of weeks there is no fear. Now, I think I found the strange creature it is a Cerberus.” Draco said and flipped the book around for Harry to read, there in the book was a crude picture drawing in the book a description about the creature and the weaknesses that they had. The only strange thing that seemed to be common was the music made the creature sleep. It might have to do with the only Greek tales that Harry read about whenever he escaped the house or the books Dudley refuse to read.

 

Harry started to copy down the notes to a parchment before rolling it up. “There made a quick note about it. I just don’t think a Cerberus could possibly be in the school, I mean it is a killer and it is HUGE! How could the school possible keep such a beast hidden, when the school is designed to protect the students from such things?” Draco just shrugged his shoulders, unsure of how to answer his friend question.

 

“Alright Draco ready to go? We have to start packing if we are going to get on the train tomorrow.” With that the two boys left with more questions than answers, but it didn’t matter to them, all they thought about was the fun that they were going to have this Christmas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy guys I do hope that you liked the chapter! please leave comments and kudos below telling me what you thought of the chapter! If you are shy send me and email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will reply as soon as I have free time. utill next week my loveies :*


	18. Chapter 18: Adoption Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! :3 I have a chapter for the third week in a row!! I made it through my first week of college alive at that too! My chapters are slowly growing longer as well! So in need of a celebration xD I am back in the swing of typing and I hope to keep it that way! As always thanks go my beta! <3 thank you huncfor your time in reading over my chapter! I really have nothing to write up here this week so I will go ahead and let you start the chapter!

Harry barely got any sleep last night, Severus was to come to Malfoy manor sometime later in the day and then they would go through the process of adoption. It wasn’t just paper adoption either, Severus brewed a potion for blood adoption. This would not only make Harry his adopted son, but also make him his blood son as well. He would gain some of Severus’s features, at the same time keeping some of his parents’ features.

 

Harry found the blood potions very interesting when he was reading about it at the manor. The blood adoption was very common for wizards so that lines would not die out, but pure blood children would still have a loving family. They were most commonly used in times of war or times of extreme illness. Soon the Ministry of Magic band such practice since it was a source of “Blood magic” and all the books that where made have been locked up or destroyed. There were still some copies that are hidden and forgotten in pure blood family’s library’s, some even sold in the black markets since the ministry still regulated of all the dark magic and blood magic books. The Lord of Malfoy manor had dug through all of the books in his private library searching for such a thing to help ensure that Severus and Harry would not be ripped a part when the stupid Hogwarts Headmaster found out what had happened. It had taken him a few weeks before he stumbled upon the books and written down everything that Severus needed to ensure success.

 

The plan today was to go down to Gringotts to do all the paperwork to transfer all of the vaults left to Harry, and give Severus have power over them (as the guardian should). It was so that Severus could ensure that the money will only go towards Harry (but he wouldn’t touch it since he had his own vaults left by his Grandfather Prince and the vaults where he put the money he made from working at Hogwarts) and so that he could also start investments so that the value of Potter’s name and money would increase. As if the Potter name needed to be put out there anymore, but it will help Harry in the long run as well since everything will be set up for him just to pick up where Severus had begun. Also it wouldn’t just be Severus helping out, it would also be the Malfoy’s helping with the finances as well, since they had better understanding at how that game works. Then they would go down to the ministry to file the paper work properly and make sure that it was impossible that Harry would be taken away from them. There would be a few families that would be against Harry staying with Death Eaters, but that is nothing Severus could do about that. Yes he did make mistakes in his life that lead him down the path of darkness, but he did try to atone for his wrongs from his past. After that, Harry said he wanted to go finish his Christmas shopping and the Malfoy’s wanted to take them out to dinner so that they could celebrate the joys occasion.

 

It was going to be a very busy day for all of them, so Harry didn’t need to spend his morning in the luxurious bed. He softly padded across the white fluffy carpet to the ensuite bathroom, Draco meanwhile rolled over to the warm spot Harry left in the bed frowning at the loss. The shower was one of the many things Harry had come to love while at the Malfoy’s. It wasn’t like one you found in the muggle world, being a magical shower, it had a sensory type magic knowing how hot the person wanted their shower how soft or hard the water came down as well. Unlike having a shower head like the muggle’s would use in a shower, it rain down straight from the ceiling. The first time Harry had to take a shower in it, he freaked out unsure of how to use it or what was happening; but he had fallen in love with the shower very fast since it was one of the many things Harry didn’t get to use a lot while staying with his relatives.

 

After the hot, steamy shower that Harry was sad to leave, he started to get dressed in what Milly had left for him, he noticed that they were finer robes then what he had ever worn. They were very soft, it felt like water slipping through his fingers and the color was a very rich looking royal blue mixed with a ebony black lining the hems to making the blue look even darker. They were extremely light as well, almost like he was wearing nothing, he even felt a breeze each time he shifted and the robes flowed around him. Harry smiled at the thoughtfulness of the Malfoy’s for giving him such robes, they were nicer than the type of clothes he always wore, but it also brought back sad feeling knowing that he was burden as well. These people where buying him all this stuff and they weren’t asking Harry for anything in return. It made Harry upset since he had nothing to give these people that had done so much to help him. He didn’t know how long he was standing there lost in his dark, deep thoughts when Draco entered the bathroom rubbing his eyes.

 

“Harry, it’s too early for this,” Draco yawned, ruffling his bedhead even more than it was. Harry just smiled at his friends reflection, Draco who always had his hair done and everything of his outfit was perfect now stood behind him in pajamas that where rumpled and bedhead worse than Harry’s hair on a good day.

 

“I am sorry Dray, but I am too nervous about today. So I went took a shower and put on the robes Milly brought for me.” Harry turned around giving Draco a shy smile, “You can go back to bed and I will go to the library, or go down to the dining room to have some breakfast.” Harry said, blushing now as Draco stepped fully into the bathroom instead of leaning against the doorframe.

 

“Give me some time Harry and I will escort you around the manor, since you are my guest after all. Just need to get ready for the day, feel free to read the books I have in here or even pay with the puzzles.” Draco said, giving Harry a sleepy smile, all Harry could do was nod his head quickly and clumsily make his way out of the bathroom.

 

* * * * *

 

It was about 1:30 in the afternoon before Severus emerged from the green flames of the Floo. He and his robes making such a dramatic entrance that he would have even the older students cowering in their seats. Harry and Draco where sitting on the love seat opposite of the Lord and Lady Malfoy enjoying a cup of tea while Levi and Neit where curled up by the fire, but out of the way for visitors who like to show up unannounced. Levi hated being here or at Hogwarts since the winter here are not made for snakes and had been hissing and grumbling so much that even the Malfoy’s swore that they understood him. Severus just raised an eyebrow at the snake before walking more into the open room. Harry had a small smile on his face when he looked at the meanest teacher at Hogwarts, if anyone said anything, Severus would deny that he might have smiled back to the smaller boy.

 

“Sorry for my tardiness, the Headmaster would not let me leave until everything that he asked of me was done first, then all the potions that I need to make for the hospital wing was done after that.” Severus said looking at his friends, of course bowing his head in thanks for taking his son in.

 

Lucius just smiled at his old friend. “Of course Severus, he was a delight to have around, such a gentleman too.” Harry just blushed at the praise that was being passed over his head, not used to hearing such nice words about him.

 

“Well Severus, why don’t you go change, and we will finish our tea while waiting,” Narcissa said, looking at Severus still in his teaching robes, there was no way that she would let him go out looking like that. With the holidays right around the corner no less. Severus just smirked, nodding his head, knowing that anything he would say would either prompt her to help pick out the clothes, or even would just fall on deaf ears.

 

* * * _Time skip * * *_

It was about 2:30 before the group of wizards arrived in front of Gringotts. Draco and his mother had left group to go do gift shopping for presents for Harry. Harry, Severus, and Lucius where met at once by an angry looking goblin who was standing right at the doors.

 

“Lord Malfoy, Lord Prince, Heir Potter, you are late and we do not like tardiness is this business,” The Goblin snarled, somehow looking down his nose at the large wizards.

 

“We are sorry sir,” Harry spoke first, before the adults had a chance to speak up, “We would have been here on time, but one of us was hold up making admins to a certain Headmaster.” The young heir then bowed to the Goblin, “Please excuse our lateness, and may your gold flow freely.” The goblins that were working all looked at the group in awe, there has not been a wizard bowing before a goblin in years. Yes, this was a wizard they would continue to deal with, Harry Potter in the goblins eyes was someone who they would always help.

 

The Goblin who stood before him was speechless to say in the least, being treated with such respect from a wizard. Lucius and Severus were also in a state of shock seeing the younger wizard bowing to the goblin asking forgiveness. Lucius’s mind was racing, he was afraid of what this might do to the business they had here, and what would happen to the Potter’s name for bowing ones head to the goblin race; but was quickly put to rest. He was also wondering where the young wizard got this idea from, did he read it from a book? Harry always seem to have his nose in a book, reading everything he could get his hands on.

 

“Thank you Heir Potter, you may raise you head, we will forgive your group and will offer our services still to you.” The Head Goblin said, taking control of the situation seeing as the lesser goblin had no idea of what to say in such an action, “please allow Ironfist to lead you to the private rooms and we will have someone there shortly.” Harry raised his head to face the Goblin, giving him a smile and nodding his head in thanks, before following Ironfist to the private room that was provided to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adoption will be broken into about 3 parts, or that is how it is looking while I am typing it~ so yay! Then I will make my way back to Christmas, and hopefully if my story and characters allow I will have Harry talk to a mind Healer, but the story runs it's self most of the time and doesn't like to be told on how to be written.
> 
> Any who I hope that you liked the chapter please leave comments and kudos below :3 I love them very much! If you are shy please email me at demondog136@yahoo.com I love to hear from everyone!


	19. Chapter 19: Adoption Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies~ Hope you had a good week :) sooo before I let you hope straight into the story I need a litte bit of help from you guys. So you know of my plans to have Yule and Chrismas in the story, well I would like your ideas such as what to give Severus and Harry as gifts; as well as how you would like Yule to work. I do have ideas, but nothing is set in stone at the moment, and I would love to hear your ideas of how Yule should work! Please comment below your thoughts, or what you really want to read :)  
> As always thanks goes to my beta and all the hard work they put into the chapter! <3 you are the best hun!  
> Well enough from me! Enjoy the chapter!

The private room that was provided by the goblins was very nice to say the least. It was like the rest of Gringotts, showing off how proud race they were, having mounted swords and war harmers on the walls, the desk was a granite table top, but seemed to have gold specks inside of it gleaming in the warm light in the room. There was one empty chair behind the desk and three, plump cushioned, chairs set in front of the desk providing the seating in the room.

 

“Please wait a few moments Sirs, the goblin in charge should be here shortly.” Ironfist said, leaving the three wizards to talk amongst themselves while they waited.

 

As soon as the goblin had left the room, Lucius quickly spoke before they were interrupted, “Harry why did you bow to the goblin race?”

 

To say that he was mad was a lie, he was more curious of why the younger wizard had done something so peculiar.

Harry looked up at the blonde wizard with fear in his eyes, afraid that he had done something wrong and that he was going to be punished, “I-I-I r-read it in a book, sir. I-It said that the goblin race is a very p-proud race, a-and that they value r-respect.” Harry gulped a lump in his throat, he knew that Severus would never allow Lucius to hit him, but he was still scared after all those years he had to live with the Dursley’s, still fresh in his mind. It was something that he will always have to carry around with him.

 

Lucius eyes softened to see the young wizard in distress, he didn’t mean to frighten the boy, he was just wondering was all. “Little one,” Lucius said, kneeling down to Harry’s height, which was still frighteningly small, “I was just asking out of curiosity, it is not a normal sight to see a wizard bow his head to a goblin. We have placed ourselves above them and have classified them as creatures, so I was wondering why, when I know you have read such things.”

 

Harry’s nose screwed up as Lucius spoke, his eyes no longer haunted by the past, instead they were like a roaring fire. “Why are we allowed to place such people in the classification as creature? They are just as powerful as us. They have studied the likes of war longer than we ever have, and have magical abilities just like our own. So wouldn’t that make them an equal to us?” Harry retorted to Lucius, almost demanding the older wizard to prove him wrong. It was just for a second before Harry realized that he had spoken back to an adult. “I-I’m s-sorry s-sir.” Tears quickly came to his eyes, then he dropped to the floor, curling up into a small ball to protect himself from whatever beating was to come.

 

Severus had enough of the talking that was going between the man and boy and came to the boy’s rescue once again, picking him off the floor and placing both himself and the young wizard into a chair. He shot Lucius a look telling him to keep his mouth shut.

“Shh, little one, he is not mad at you. You have nothing to fear.” The professor promised, rocking the boy back and forth.

 

The goblin who had entered the room unnoticed when Lucius spoke about them just smiled at the younger wizard. The younger wizard was filled with surprises, he had such a great future ahead of him, and the goblin nation was right behind him 100%. It was time that he made his presence known to the group, by clearing his throat. He spoke once both older wizards eyes were on him, “Thank you for the wait, I am Ullrig, and I have been in charge of the Potter’s accounts since the last Lord Potter passed.”

 

“Thank you for meeting with us today Ullrig,” Lucius said calmly, finally taking a seat in one of the two open chairs, “we are here today for young Mr. Potter to find out all the inheritance he will receive once he is Lord Potter, as well as to see what other lines he has available to him. Also on another note, Mr. Potter is going through the adoption process at the moment and we would like the goblins to recognize the adoption.” Lucius explained, getting right down to business knowing that it would be better when working with the goblins that way.

 

“Yes, we have been trying to contact Mr. Potter since he came to the age of eleven and visited here, but all the mail that we have sent we never get a reply.” Ullrig explained to the group with a frown, “It is about his inheritance, there are some payments that have been authorized by his magical guardian, which is quite a bit of money. Also I think congratulations are involved for going through with adoption Heir Potter.” The goblin gave the child a toothy grin, “It is not every day that something like that happens in our world.”

 

Harry just gave a weak smile back, to show that he heard what the goblin had said, the small panic attack he had made him a little tired. “Alright let’s start with the inheritance test, to see what Family Vaults that Heir Potter will be able to have accuses to once he is of age.” The goblin placed a blank parchment down on the table along with a golden knife. “Now Heir Potter I would like for you to cut one of your fingers and drop three drops of blood on the parchment.” The goblin explained when the boy gave him a strange look unsure of what was being asked. Harry just nodded and leaned forward in Severus’s lap, taking the knife and making a small cut on his pointer finger. A small hiss escaping his lips as the blood made its way on to the parchment. Harry placed the finger in his mouth sucking away the extra blood while Severus cleaned the blade, before handing it back to the goblin.

 

“A little information about the wizarding world Harry, blood of any wizard is powerful so do be careful in the future.” Severus whispered into Harry’s ear explain his actions.

 

The blood swirled around the parchment before erupting, words sprawled across the page in such elegant writing revealing all of the lines that Harry had access too.

 

_Potter (Father’s Side) Heir_

_Gryffindor (Father’s Side) Heir_

_Peverell (Father’s Side) Taken_

_Hufflepuff (Mother’s Side) Heir_

_Slytherin (Other) Taken_

_Black (Other) Heir_

The Goblin took the paper and read it over. “There are many others that are showing up, but they are families that have died out, and have no other lines to pick them up, or yours is the closest to them. It also seems like your mum was part of a line as well, not a well-known one, but one that had been without a witch or wizard for a while. These are also known as squid lines.” The goblin explain as the list had grown larger, “Now for the vaults…”

 

Harry started to doze off at this point, of course he had grown up with no money so all this is new to him and he was unsure of what he is supposed to do. Of course he was not left alone in this, he had the Malfoy family helping, as well as Severus who will teach him everything that he needed to learn to properly function in the wizarding world. He was just thankful for that, but what about the other muggle born students. It seemed that magic just didn’t pop up in muggle families it came from somewhere in their family lines. It would also be the reason why so many other “muggle-born” students came through each year, but would that mean that they also have family lines that where not known of? Why has no one thought of this, or if they have, not helped them integrate into the wizarding world? It would mean that less is lost in the wizarding world, but at the same time new things are being brought in at a controlling way; instead of the pure blood looking down their noses, and the muggle born feel like they have to prove themselves.

 

“Now, the person that has been in charge of Heir Potter’s account has made some frightful changes, 500 Galleons per year to a Hogwarts scholarship program, another 1,000 Galleons twice a year to something called the Order of the Phoenix, and lastly a monthly withdrawal of 1,000 Galleons to go to a family called the Dursley’s.” All air felt like it stopped in Harry’s lungs when the goblin said that. They were being paid to take care of them, and they said nothing about that and treated him that way?

 

Severus’s arms tightened around Harry’s small waist when he heard that. He could feel Harry start to shake at the news.

 

“W-W-Who w-was in ch-charge of my accounts?” Harry asked, his voice breathy and strained. He had to know, this was the same person that stuck him with those people as well.

 

“It was Albus Dumbledore.” The goblin replied as he looked at the distressed wizard, frowning deeply. As soon as he said that, Harry’s magic went wild, and Harry’s mind went blank. He was feeling every emotion at once and yet feeling nothing at all, it seemed like everything was sucked away. He was frightened of those people, he was mad that he was left, he was sad that he had lost his childhood to these people. He felt himself calming down, and then blackness.

 

Severus was putting the vile of calming draught away happy that he always had some on hand when need. He looked around and saw the office in shambles, he was still holding Harry close to his chest protecting him from his past.

 

“I am very sorry for what has happened,” Severus said to the goblin, “This is the reason we are doing the adoption in the first place. Those muggles abused Harry, and he was just in shock when he learned that they were getting paid to look after him; and then he hears that the headmaster is the one who put him in the home in the first place, it just sent him over the edge. His magic just took over, before we could even process on what was being said.”

 

The goblin frowned some more, very unhappy about the news that just came his way. “I am sorry to about that, and this will not be charged to you; I will go through and audit Heir Potter’s accounts and pull the money that was taken from Dumbledore’s accounts plus interest as well. This will not be a charge either, since the guardian in charge was not doing his job correctly.” The goblin explained, quickly filling out paper work and sending them off in a flash. “Now before you leave, let’s add Heir Potter to the other line that is doing the adoption.” The goblin said, pulling everyone’s thoughts away from Dumbledore and back on to task.

 

“Yes, Severus would like to add him to his lines both the Prince and Snape lines,” Lucius said, taking charge once again, as the other man checks over the younger wizard, making sure that he is sleeping peacefully, and that there were no after affects from the use of accidental magic.

 

The goblin smiled, yes from all that he has seen this would be the best for the child. “Of course, Lord Malfoy we will agree to this business, and will take care of everything and mail off the papers to both you and the ministry, once we have everything together.”

 

Both Lords stood up, the heir carried in the arms of the raven haired man, still close to his chest.

 

“Thank you for helping us and may your gold ever flow.” Lord Malfoy said before opening the door to allow the other man, burdened with a child in his arms make his way. The goblin just watched and once they were out of his sight he got to work building a case against the Headmaster of Hogwarts; yes even though the Lords and Heir did not ask of such help, the goblin nation took it upon themselves to bring down the blackness that is plaguing the wizarding world.

 

Severus gave Lucius a concerned look, they have been overlooking those muggles, but action will soon have to take place.

 

“Yes Severus, I do agree, but for now we will take young Harry home so he can rest, before the dinner. We can either owl the papers to the ministry, or we can go over there tomorrow.”

 

“Let’s go ahead and owl the papers to someone you can trust, so that they will be processed before that Headmaster can look into what we are doing.” Severus answered, with all being said and done both men, and the sleepy young boy, left the bank.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you lovelies that you liked the chapter, please leave comments and kudos below! :D If you are shy email me, demondog136@yahoo.com I will try my best to get back to you as soon as possible! Till next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20: Adoption part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies :) yeah this is later in the day then I post, in all honesty I was not going to post today. (Insert gasps) Yeah, last weekend I had to take my laptop in because I thought it had virus(which it did; 32 of them) and it would take awhile for them to shuffle through everything. So I told my beta that and that I wouldn't be able to send the chapter off till late this week. Well being the amazing beta they are, I sent it off Wednesday(?) and they knocked it out! Got it back today just in time!! So everyone lets throw a big thanks their way for correcting it in such amount of time! <3 :) any who! Chapter 20 the last adoption chapter, and I will try to start on the Yule/Christmas chapter... I am still unsure how it is going to go just yet! xD I also I would love to thank you my lovelies :D thank you for over 100 bookmarks over 400 kudos and over 8,000 views! I am soo happy that you are liking the story so much, and I hope that you will stick with me to the finish line! 
> 
> Enough of my rambling and on to the chapter!!

Harry woke up in a fright, he was found himself back in the Malfoy Manor and the last thing that he remembered was that he, Severus, and Lucius were at Gringotts filling out papers and then he received some unsettling news. He vaguely remembered Severus pouring a calming draught down his throat after his magic lashed out, Harry’s cheeks grew warm at the thought. Throwing a fit like that when he was eleven was very unbecoming, and all of places it had to be Gringotts, he was for sure that he would be welcome there anytime soon. He had destroyed the private meeting area, and had not even apologize for it either. Harry felt guilty about it, but it really wasn’t his fault. It was the Headmaster’s fault, for stealing from him, and for placing him those muggles. Harry felt his magic acting out again in rage at the thoughts of the lies that where giving to him.

 

Severus entered the room shortly after the charm that he placed upon Harry went off, indicating that the young boy was awake, but stopped in the doorway as he observed his almost son. The young wizard’s magic was acting out again, but the little one was trying to calm himself down, but it wasn’t quite working. It seemed that the boy and the magic where at an impasse, seeing the magic wanting to lash out to protect the boy, and boy seemingly talking to the magic giving it a reason not to. It was very fascinating to watch; and then the pressure of the magic was gone, and there sat a boy smiling at himself, as if he was proud of himself for whatever he told his magic.

 

Severus cleared his throat, as to notify the young boy that he was standing in the doorway.

 

“Have a nice nap Harry?” Severus asked as the young wizard turned his head, his piercing green eyes burrowing into his own.

 

“Yes, sir I did.” Harry paused a moment before continuing on “I-I am also sorry for what happened at Gringotts, and all the trouble I have caused today.” Harry cast his eyes downward, he really didn’t mean to be such a bother to the people that are trying to help him.

 

Severus quickly made his way over the bed, gently putting his fingers underneath the younger wizards chin and lifting his head up to where he could see the boy’s eyes. “There is nothing to apologize for, what happened was not your fault. Yes, you did have a reaction, but that was to disturbing news. It has now been fixed, and you no longer have to worry about it.” Harry opened his mouth to reply, but Severus cut him off. “No, there was nothing that could have been done differently, and I will have you know that charges are going to be put on Albus as soon as the goblins at Gringotts are done putting the papers together.”

 

“Y-You mean the goblins aren’t mad at what took place?” Harry sad his eyes widening in shock, the goblins helping them after everything that he had done to the private room?

Severus looked at the boy in confusion, could the boy not see that the goblins held Harry in very high respect after that afternoon? Having heard of his misfortunes, the way that he bowed to them, and that Harry being one of the only wizards to ever treat them as an equal?

 

“Of course Harry, they are not mad. In fact it was them that came to us about the papers that are being put together and having a goblin to talk about the gold flow from your accounts in the other areas without consulting you first.” Severus said, explaining something that shouldn’t be talked about just yet since it was after all very close to Christmas. “But that is a talk for another time young one, for now how about we get you ready for dinner?” Severus smiled motioned to the clothes that where set out for the younger wizard, while he slumbered.

 

* * * _Time Skip_ * * *

 

The place that the Malfoy’s had chosen, was not part of the wizarding world, they had chosen something in the muggle world due to the fact that Harry would not know how to act properly in a fancy restaurant. Nor did Severus like most of the upper class eateries that where present in London magical world. They were having a blast, celebrating not only the goings at Gringotts, but the papers sent off to the ministry, and the celebrations that where right around the corner. They had just ordered deserts when a loud man and women entered the area, at first it was okay no one was paying them a piece of attention, just talking to themselves; but it seemed that the man and woman just grew louder.

 

“Vernon!”

 

Harry froze, he knew that name, he knew that voice. No. NO! Harry’s face went an odd chalky color with pure fright. What are they doing here? He turned around in his seat. There sat two tables away a horse faced woman, and a whale of a man. Time slowed and the room began to spin. Why? WHY?! Why are they here?! This was supposed to be a celebration, and they had to ruin it by showing up. It felt like hours as Harry looked on at the people that ruined his life, enjoying their dinner and laughing.

 

Severus looked down at the boy, when he didn’t answer a question that he was asked, and all he saw was a pale mess of a boy. Severus grew worried to see the usually bright smiling boy, a white as a ghost. He turned to see what the boy was looking at, and his blood boiled. There sat those muggles that ruined this boy’s life, and when he had started to heal they just had to show back up! It was at this time the Dursley’s felt eyes on them and looked around, and saw the boy and the man staring at them. The whale was the first to react.

 

“YOU FREAK!” He yelled slamming down his utensils in disgust, as if the mere presence of Harry was revolting. “What are you doing here?! This place is for normal people like us!” At this point the man had gotten out of his seat, and was making his way over to the table the wizards and witch sat at. At this point the Malfoy’s had seen their Harrys reaction, and how the fat muggle reacted to piece things together.

 

Petunia had also gotten up from her chair, but only to pull at her husband’s arm begging him to leave them be, and let them go back to their date night. She wanted to forget that freak had existed, and that he never stayed with them. But Vernon wouldn’t have it, this boy had ruined his life and the lives of his wife and son, and he had the audacity to show his face here! He was going to teach this freak a lesson, one he would never forget; and the fact that the boy had gone white just made him smile even more. He was reaching for Harry when he felt a jab into his neck; he looked down and saw a piece of wood poking him. He was now as scared as Harry at the thought of magic.

 

“You will leave this child alone, and go about your own business.” Severus said, his voice was low, growling right into the man’s ear. “I will deal with you another date, but for now.” He shoved the muggle away from Harry, the Malfoy’s where all standing at this point glaring at the man. Vernon would not have it.

 

“You protect that freak all you want, but in the end he will come back with me, since he is to live with us!”

 

Severus just smiled coldly. “No, he doesn’t, he is now my charge in every legal aspect. You will never see him again.”

 

The owner of the establishment had enough and walked over to the two families, and spoke directly to the Durley’s. “If you would kindly leave, before we call the police. We do not take well for threats thrown at our customers, nor threats thrown at children; and you sir have done both!”

 

“But freaks like these shouldn’t be allowed to have a table here!” Vernon yelled at the owner who had the nerve to step in.

 

“Sir we have asked nicely, now leave our establishment!” The owner snapped, pointing to the doors.

 

“Come on Vernon, they are not worth this!” Petunia begged, tugging Vernon towards the door. “We will find a better place than this, one that doesn’t allow freaks like them.” With the last tug they were out the door, leaving in their wake a mess.

 

“We are sorry for that and we would like to pay for your meal, with hopes that you will come back, even though you were treated that way.” The owner explained remorsefully, turning back to the Malfoy table. Harry had completely shut down, and was no longer responding.

 

“Thank you sir, for what you have done for tonight. We are taking our leave, so that we can look after our nephew.” Malfoy Senior said as Severus scooped the child into his arms, very concerned from the lack of emotion from the child and how cold he felt. Lucius then placed muggle bills into the owner’s hands. “Here is for your troubles sir, and I hope that we can come back again. Good night.” With that, they all left the shop, unsure of how they could fix their broken Harry once again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked the chapter! :3 please leave comments and kudos or send me and email at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> till next chapter!!


	21. Chapter 21: Cuddles, Yule, and Christmas Healing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies and welcome to chapter 21! :D yay~ I really do not have much to say this week, and at the moment not a wake enough to think of anything. So lets thank my beta for the wonderful job of reading over my stupid mistakes, and get on with the chapter!

After getting back from the dinner, Harry had been completely shut down, the happy boy that they had grown use to now was completely numb. Severus sat Harry down on the couch and turned his back for a moment to fetch a calming potion, and when he turned back around the boy had disappeared. Severus was disappointed, the boy had taken off and hadn’t talked to him, and it hurt him. He had shown the child that he had cared for him, and at the sight of those muggles, had Harry back into his shell hiding from everyone again. Severus went in search of the young dark haired wizard, determined to show him that he was such more than what those muggles said.

 

 

Harry had taken off to the only place he knew he was safe, a room that was given to him by the Malfoys. Of course, he never stayed in there seeing as he liked to sleep in Draco’s room. Growing up all alone made him afraid to spend a night alone. Harry wedged himself under the bed, hiding from the world, making himself as small as possible. He thought that the world would be better if he was never found, that the Dursley’s should have killed him. He had caused so much trouble for Severus and the Malfoys already, when he was just a freak. He had no mum or dad, and that the only family he had shown him no love, why would these people do something that his own family denied him for so long?

 

Those dark thoughts surrounded Harry and it felt like he was suffocating under the weight of the world; the memories of the only family and all those names just circled around in his thoughts. Then he felt a sharp pain in his hand and saw tiny sharp teeth drawling blood with the crystal blue eyes looking at him with both fear and anger.

 

“Neit, do you hate me that much?” Harry asked the small kitten, “You bit me and the look in your eyes says you fear me little one.” Harry’s voice was rough as his small chest heaved in gasps of air. The little black furball removed her teeth from her master’s hand, sadness washed over her blue eyes. She began licking the wound she inflicted, feeling bad, but her human need it. She looked up into Harry’s green eyes and gave a small mew before rubbing her face into his hand trying to show that she loved him very much. Harry gave a tight lipped smile to the small creature. It was hard to stay mad at her, she was just trying to cheer him up the only way she could. Harry picked Neit up and place her in his lap, “Thank you girl, I love you too.” Harry said in a low voice, softly petting the black kitten.

 

_“It seems as the bugger had beaten me here,”_ Levi said slithering underneath the bed spying the kitten and the speaker, _“She was worried when we felt your bond with us start to shake, and took off to find you as fast as she could. It seemed she showed that even though the world seemed that you are alone in this world you have us, your dark protector, even that blond boy.”_

 

_“I-I know Levi, but I-I saw them again, a-and it scared me.”_ Harry felt a shiver run down his body just thinking about them.

_“I know little hatchling, but you do not have to worry about them anymore, you have a family that loves you. You have me and your little black fur fiend as well, so it doesn’t matter about them anymore. Just forget about them! We will love you and take care of you, where those people have lacked.”_ Levi hissed at the young wizard trying to get his point across, that this boy no longer had to worry about them, that if they ever tried anything that he would bite them.

 

“Thank you Levi, Neit, I don’t know how I came to deserve you.” The young boy said, looking close to tears at what the snake said.

 

“Harry are you in here?” Harry heard Severus open the door and call into the room. Harry couldn’t hold it back any longer, he placed the kitten on the floor and crawled out from his hiding place, and as soon as he could, he threw himself in the potion master’s arms. He bawled into those black robes, getting tears and snot everywhere his face touched; but the older wizard didn’t seemed to mind one bit wrapping his large arms around the tiny, shaking body holding him close as possible, letting him get everything out of his system.

It was the next day, night to be exact, and tonight was Harry’s first time celebrating anything with a family; and this was the first time that the Malfoy’s would be celebrating with Harry. Everyone was very happy to show Harry how exactly Yule went, but at the same time, they were not going through the whole ritual seeing as this would involve so much more than the night had to offer. Instead it would be the traditional burning of the Yule log, the only difference from the muggles was that they added drops of blood to the fire, offering their magic to the gods of the season. It was after everyone ate that they made their way into one of the many study rooms but this one was set up so that the wizards can kneel in front of the fire place comfortably, to worship this magical holiday. An elf brought a log and placed into the fire place and left the wizards in peace.

 

“Alright Harry before we start I want you to clear your mind of everything. I want you to think of nothing but what is happening in this room. Can you do this for me? Mr. Malfoy asked. Harry nodded, and with that Mr. Malfoy tapped the log with the tip of his wand.

 

The three adults started to chant in Latin, using phrases that Harry had yet study, it sound more like they were singing a promise to the air around them. The room grew warm and he felt the magic in the air began to thicken. The fire of the log, that was burning a bright yellow organ seemed to flicker changing from green to now a purple color flickering as the magic crackles around them. At this point the singing had stopped and the elder Malfoy was brought his hands above the fire, where it seemed to lick his hand but yet not burn the white pale skin.

 

“Gods and goddess I am your vessel, please bring a blessing upon me and my family for the next year. Allow us to prosper and live, allow our magic to grow and love.” As he spoke these words he had cut across his palm of his hand allowing blood to drip into the hissing fire below, as soon as he had finished speaking the fire glowed as brighter wisps of silver shot up to Senior Malfoy’s hand. The adults and Draco followed him then it was Harry’s turn he took the knife from Draco shifting his body towards the fire.

 

“Gods and goddess I am your vessel, please bring a blessing upon me and my family for the next year. Allow us to prosper and live, allow our magic to grow and love.” He repeated with confidence. It was as if something was guiding him and his body, he brought the knife to his palm, slicing a burning gash and allowing the blood to drip down into the fire. It had done exactly what the others done, but instead of a silver wisps it was gold, as soon as it touched his hand, he felt the magic gather into his body, feeling love and protection, and the feeling of power as well. It was something that he had always needed in his life, it was as if the gods knew this and they had gifted it to him, their protection from the world, but also love that was brought to him in the form of Severus and the Malfoy’s.

 

Drawn from his thoughts, the singing started once again and the magic seemed to fade from the room. Like a switch was flipped in Harry, he felt a calm come over his body, and his eye lids grew heavier with each passing second.

 

He heard several chuckles, but he couldn’t lift his head to see who it was. He felt his body being lifted and he was carried to bed. “Rest well little one, and the gods will watch over you.” He felt lips brush against his forehead and heard the closing of the door. He couldn’t help but feel a smile brought to his face by the action. It was like a dream for him, one that he didn’t want to wake from.

 

Harry felt a sudden pounce on him and his eyes flew open to come face to face with Draco smiling at him. “Come on! Harry, wake up! It’s Christmas!” He yelled at the still half asleep Harry. Harry sent the young Malfoy a glare, he was resting peacefully, was quite rudely awoken.

 

“HARRY!” Draco yelled right into his ear when his eyes where closing again. “Wake up! We can go open presents today!”

 

Presents? What was he talking about? No one gave him presents… Harry’s eyes flew open today was Christmas, today was the start of spending holidays with his new family! Harry quickly sat up, causing Draco to roll off the bed letting out an “eep” while in the free fall.

 

“It’s Christmas?!” Harry exclaimed, his green eyes wide and glittering with excitement looking down at Draco who was now sitting on the floor rubbing his head.

 

“Yeah, that’s the only reason I am up so early, you git.” Mumbled Draco, before standing up, “Let’s go wake up mum, dad, and Severus so that we can go open presents!”

 

Before Harry could reply, Draco took off in the pursuit of waking up the adults of the house. Harry just rolled his eyes at this friend gathering up a jumper and some slippers before making his way out of the room.

 

At the first turn of the hall, he ran into a smiling Draco and a half awake Lucius and Narcissa, “Good morning,” Harry mumbled to the pair giving a small smile. It was kind of funny to see the adults not fully awake and lacking a morning cup of tea, they looked like death warmed over walking around eyes half open.

 

“Morning Harry, give us a few moments and a cup of tea before we start opening Christmas presents.” Lucius said with a yawn, “You can go wake the bear yourself, seeing that if one of us did it we would probably be hexed for it.” Harry just giggled at the name Mr. Malfoy gave Sev, since it was true. Even though he seemed like an early riser, he wasn’t much of a morning person; always needing a cup or two of tea, even before breakfast at the great hall.

 

“Yes sir, don’t worry,” Harry replied before leaving the Malfoy family to make his way to Severus’s room.

 

It was just a few doors down from his own, he carefully slipped the door open before making his way to the slumbering man’s bed. Severus looked much younger when he was asleep, all the worry and anxiety seemed to melt away from his face; making him peaceful in his sleep.

 

“Sev~” Harry whispered, the man stirred a bit in his sleep but not fully waking up, “Sev.” Harry tried again poking the man’s check this time. The man’s eyes popped open glaring at the person who dared to wake him up. Harry had to bite his lip from flinching, even though he was used to it most of the time, it was just a few days ago he ran in _them_.

 

“What do you want brat?” Severus asked in a playful gruff tone, Harry only gave him a half smile.

 

“It’s time to wake up, the Malfoy’s are already up and down in the Christmas room,” Harry said, backing away from Severus’ bed as he sat up, groaning as a few joints popped due to the action. “They should have tea waiting for you Sir, you just have to make it a few yards to it.” Severus just nodded at the boy, as he made his way out of the room so that Severus could get dressed in peace.

 

In the Christmas room stood a big fir in the corner twinkling from the fairy’s lights as they flew around the tree, collecting its sweet smelling sap. Hanging on the branches where gold and silver ornaments, underneath where tons of wrapped presents all sizes all wrapped in Silver and blue wrapping. While Severus’s presents where wrapped in black, the man really didn’t like any other color.

 

A few moments after Harry came in, Severus followed suit picking up a mug before taking a seat, grunting a greeting to everyone in the room before taking a sip of the black mug.

 

“Can we open Presents now?” Draco whined. He was laying in front of the tree looking at the presents, but not touching since he would have gotten in trouble because not everyone was in the room.

 

“I guess you can, Draco, Harry, since you had to get us up at the crack of dawn.” Lucius said, chuckling at his son’s impatience. A cheer erupted from Draco before he dove in the presents head first, ripping away the wrappings. Harry just smiled while he carefully unwrapped his, wanting to savor every moment, remember every detail of his first Christmas; the way Draco squealed at each new present, the way the paper felt in his hands, the way it sounded as it tore away to reveal what was hidden, the way the air around them smelt of coffee and pine, the way he felt that he could fit in somewhere. Yes, he wanted to remember everything, he wanted to remember down to the last detail so that can always cherish these moments, so that when someone asked what a family was, he could tell them with great accuracy.

 

Harry had been given so many great gifts from the Malfoy’s he was given clothes and books, from Draco a broom and cleaning supplies. Severus was the best when he came to his gift it wasn’t wrapped like the others, no, it was in an envelope, from the ministry. In the envelope was the papers that they had been working for a while to get done. It was now in front of him in black and white; he was now Severus’s son, Severus was his father, it was both in every legal aspect now that he belonged with Severus! He also gave Harry the potion that would even make him his even more so, but it was up to Harry if he wanted to take it. Harry would have jumped at the chance to take it right then and there, but he felt like he owed Severus some information. First, he felt like they have done enough for him, but yet he has told his new father nothing. It was time that he broke his silence about what happened at that small, quiet house. So for Severus, his presents couldn’t be wrapped liked the others, no, he would share with him his memories, as much as he could anyways, when the Christmas was over with. Then, and only then, if Severus still wanted a freak like him, he would become his son in every way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked the chapter, I do want to give a shout out to a comment made by Leah they are the one that helped me with the idea of what to give Severus for Christmas. So Leah if you are reading this thank you~ 
> 
> pleases leave comments and kudos down below, or email me at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Until next week~~ <3


	22. Chapter 22: Past Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies I hope you had a good week :) soo this chapter is unbeated I have no idea what happened and I hope to hear from them soon :( if/when they do send the chapter I will post it. I am sorry for all the mistakes that are found in the story if you find any (I know you will) please point them out or email me. (Edit 10\3: Yeah I have gotten the revised chapter so I have posted it! )
> 
> WARNINGS: Yes there are warnings in this chapter of child abuse please if trigged skip those parts. 
> 
> Well enough from me on too the chapter!

Severus was observing his new charge carefully, there seemed to be something bothering the young boy. He kept biting his lower lip, his bright green eyes kept glancing over to where he sat sipping his coffee. He had started to wring his shirt between his fists, as if he is unsure of what he was about to do; it was concerning Severus very much, seeing the young lad act like this. Was it because he was nervous about Christmas, that he didn’t belong to them. He wanted to curse those muggles for treating the boy like that. The boy was so uncomfortable with his first ever Christmas that he was unable to enjoy, such an occasion. It was then, while Severus was lost in his thoughts, that the green eyed boy, so much like his mother, walked over to him.

“S-Sir.” Said a tiny voice that caught his attention and he quickly looked to the source. There he didn’t see the same boy that he pulled from the cupboard underneath the stairs, who was just barely clinging to life, one that flinched each time you got too close to him; he now saw a young boy learning the world around him. Harry was learning to trust, learning to love, and, for most of this season, learning what a family really was.

“I-I do not have a wrapped Christmas gift to give to you, i-it is something that I would like to share with you, before anyone else.” The boy said, looking between him and the floor. The man raised an eyebrow at the child, encouraging for him to continue on. “If we could, I would like us to head somewhere private for a while, maybe enjoy some snacks and hot cocoa.” Harry said with a glance to the Malfoy family, as if he was worried that they would be offended by what was happening.

“Of course Harry! You can go to one of the libraries or to the sun room! Just call upon a house elf if you need anything.” Narcissa said with a smile, she didn’t know what they would like to talk about, but she could put two and two together and had a rough idea of what Harry was going to share with Severus. It was only right that he would go to him first; he was the one that rescued him from those muggles, the first one that showed concern for him, the one that gave him hope and showed him what love was. Of course, saying that she was not jealous was a lie, she knew that Severus was the first to have the knowledge, but she hoped that one day Harry would open up to her and her husband as well. Harry’s green eyes lit up a little, and a small smile grew on his face, happy that they were not mad that he would be leaving them on this family holiday.

Severus looked over at Narcissa and gave her a nod of thanks. Then he turned his attention back on Harry. “Of course Harry, where ever you want to go, I will follow.”

Harry quickly made his way out of the Christmas room, with Severus following him closely. Harry led him to a sun room overlooking the gardens. At the moment everything that was in the gardens was dead, for the winter storms came upon the manor unexpectedly, not giving the house elves enough time to protect the plants so the yard below was a barren land, frosted over with ice, and a blanket of white sat upon the ground. Off to the side there was the pond that they had ice skated on, as well as the stables which housed horses and other creatures expertly taken care of as well. The inside of the room very inviting. It was decorated in natural colors, the walls a warm tan, it had couches and chairs, both a brown color, a few green pillows, a table in which food was severed on, and a few house plants in the room. Some of them trees, others flowers sitting in the window giving the room life. With a quick call to the elves, they had abundant amount of food, as well as a hot coco for Harry and some tea for Severus.

Harry took a sip of coco, holding on to the mug so tightly that his knuckles turned white, he would not meet Severus’ eyes just yet, scared that if he did he would not have the courage to do this.

“Sir, your Christmas present, as I said, could not be wrapped, this is because for you I would like to share my past with you. I-I am unable to share everything with you at the moment, b-but all I ask is for you to g-give me time. A-also I would not object if I went to see a mind healer, in the future.” His hands where trembling at this point, either from nervousness or just plain fear of having to think back on the time spent at the Dursley’s house or a combination of both.

Severus rested one his bigger hand on Harry’s smaller ones, for the first time since entering the room Harry met his eyes, big scared green eyes met warm inviting black ones. “Harry I am happy that you are going to tell me about your past, but only if you want to. Do not force yourself to speak of things that you are not ready just yet; I will look into getting you a mind healer, so that we can make sure we have no lingering effects and that you have a happy life.” Harry gave a nod to Severus, happy that he understood him very well. “Just do not stop me, I-I don’t think I could finish if you do,” was all Harry said before starting.

_* * * WARNING * * *_

_A frightened 4 year old was standing in the kitchen, a broken glass on the floor. A man yelling at the boy telling him that he was useless a freak, the boy did not have enough time to react before the meaty hands grabbed the boys arm hard enough to leave deep purple bruises. The backside of a land landed hard on the boy’s face, his nose was in agony now, and something warm dropped down his face. The boy was then forced into the small cupboard. It was the first time that the boy was thrown into the place, the place that he soon found safety in. It was dark and musty smelling, the boy could feel traces of spider webs on his arms. The boy screamed and pleaded to be let out, but the man just laughed before leaving the house. The boy was left in the cupboard for three days not being let out, given no food or water. When the boy was finally let out, he was just a shell it seemed, and it was the only beginning of everything the boy could remember._

_At age 5 the boy was left in charge of the cooking and cleaning of the house, the woman of the family always went over everything with a fine tooth comb and if nothing was to her standards the boy was forced to do it again and again, then sent back to the cupboard, his room, with no food for the day. Just so he could get up the next morning to do everything over again day-in and day-out a never ending cycle. If something “freaky” happened the woman would report it to the man, who in return gave the young boy whippings for terrifying his wife._

_Age 6 brought new terrors and wonders to the boy’s life, the police found out that the boy was not going to school, so to make sure no one found out about the boy, he was enrolled at the nearest school. Which happened to be, of course, where the boy of both husband and wife went to as well. It was a new thing for the boy, to be talked to in such a manor to show off how smart he was, until the parents of the other boy found out how dumb their child was. So to teach that the freak was not allowed to be smarter than their son the man beat the child, it was the first beating that the child ever received, it had left the boy in a state of where he could not keep going to the wonderful school where he could escape the house for over a week. By that time the parents had thrown lies at the school of the boy’s “unruly behavior” and now the teachers looked down their noses at the boy. The boy’s classmates where scared of him fear that they would get beat up by the other boy that he lived with. So once again the boy was alone in the world._

_Age 7 was the first year “freaky” stuff started to happen a lot, the first of it was when he was running away from bullies, and had no place to go. The boy found himself upon the roof and down below where the others were looking for him to teach him a lesson. Of course the school had to call the family that owned the boy, and that night was another beating for being such a freak. Because of that, the boy was unable to cook a proper breakfast, which made the husband mad, in the end a pan of hot grease was poured on to the young boys head and he was thrown into the cupboard for four days with no food. In those days, the boy had started to heal magically, sadly it was unable to save his eye resulting when the door was open once again that he was only able to see half the world while the other half was still there. Those people took advantage of that was well always attacking from that side since the boy could not see it coming._

_Age 8 the boy had given up on life. Everything was stripped of the boy, his name was freak and all he knew was pain. It was then that a nice teacher started to notice the withdrawn boy, started to ask questions, and told the police. Of course, an investigation was set up on the family, and when they found nothing, the boy did not exist, the family told them police that he was accident prone and that he was a trouble maker as well and the investigation was thrown out. But the family was not going to let the freak think he could do that again and beat him; and made sure that the teacher was fired from their job. The boy had lost all faith in the adults around him, and was now hallow of everything, it seemed that there was no hope. The boy was dead inside nothing could be done to save him from this family, from this hell hole. He had given up and was just going through the motions of everything. The family notice that nothing was phasing the boy anymore, but the husband had a trick up his sleeve…_

_* * * Warning over* * *_

Harry was shaking like a leaf and he could not continue on, his mind tried to block that night once again. He was scared to think about what his uncle had done; it was then he notice that he was being rocked like a small child and that he was crying, that Severus was mumbling to him. “Shh, it okay Harry, I got you, you are safe, they can’t hurt you anymore.”

Harry felt him numb cold body move, his fingers wrapping themselves into Severus cloak as he cried for the boy. As he cried for himself in the past, it was over, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and he was going to fight everyone for it.

Severus could not take it any longer, he wished that he could have rescued Harry sooner. That he made sure that the son of his Lily was safe; but the thought of Potter spawn left a bad taste in his mouth. He was sure that the headmaster made sure that Harry was in loving arms, that he did not have to worry about it. When Harry froze in his story Severus worried, the boy was not moving, his breathing became quick, so Severus only thought was to hold the small fragile boy as close to him as possible. He blamed those muggles for this, they performed every sort of abuse one could think of, he could not wait to get his hands on those muggles, even if that was the last thing he would do, Severus vowed as he felt the small fingers of the boy grip his clothing, and heard the broken sods of the boy echo through the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I have said I am sorry for the mistakes in the chapter, and I hope to have the fixed soon, please leave comments and kudos below :) I live off of them. If you are shy or have more question email me here at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Till next week!


	23. Chapter 23: New Years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies I hope you all had a good week! :D This chapter is one big fluff cute chapter! it is a shorter chapter then some, but I think we could have used a break from all the drama : and so our kitten has a moments rest. Anyways a big thanks goes to my beta as always <3 love them dearly for taking time to do this! with that we can move on too the story!

It had been an interesting week for Harry, telling Snape only some of the things about what happened seemed to talk a huge weight off his chest. It had felt good to tell someone about all the things that took place in that house; and it also seemed to tighten the bond between the now Father and Son bonding. After everything was said and done that day, Harry had taken the potion which made Harry Severus’s son in every way. The changes that potion made would slowly change his appearance over a course of a week. So far the most noticeable thing to Harry was that his hair was no longer unruly, and was growing at a faster rate, and his tan skin seemed to pale a bit; other than that nothing else seemed to be changing.

Severus spent the week with Harry, teaching him more about potions, even going so far as letting Harry into his private lab and help cut ingredients. Severus even let Harry sleep with him after a nightmare, giving him some hot coco to calm him down, and staying awake with him until he fell asleep again; he had kept the nightmares away after that.

It was now New Year’s Eve, and everyone was getting ready for the party that the Malfoy’s throw every year in celebrations. Harry knew that some of their friends from school would show up, since their parents and the Malfoy’s where good friends, but there were some other people that Harry has never heard of. This would be the first party that Harry would even attend, and he was very nervous about it, he was worried that he would mess up so how; and that Severus nor the Malfoy’s would like him anymore. It was at this point two red heads poked their noses into Draco’s room.

“Hello Kitten-“ one said, Harry thinks it was Fred.

“How was Christmas!” the other one finished, it had to be George then.

The twins pulled Harry from his thoughts, to the two red heads smiling from the door way. Harry didn’t give them a chance to enter the room anymore, before throwing himself at them.

“Fred! George! I missed you!” Harry said hugging both of them, Harry hadn’t been given a chance to talk to the twins before the Christmas break, besides them telling them about the beast in the third floor. Everyone was busy with exams, or, in the twins case, they were busy pranking everybody.

“We missed you too, Kitten,” the twins said together, giving the raven haired boy a hug and smiling at him.

“You’ll never guess what happened, my Christmas was good, a lot of things have happened,” Harry said excitedly, then launched into the adventures of the adoption and how they ran into his old family, everything. Well, of course, leaving out Severus’s present; that was something that was going to stay between the two of them for now.

“It sounds like you had an exciting break Kitten.” Fred said, smiling, “I am happy for you!” With that Harry was pulled back into a group hug, leaving him sandwiched between the twins.

The moment was cut short when a throat was cleared, Harry’s head shot up to see Draco standing with his hands on his hips looking at the group. “Harry! You need to go get ready! The party is going to be starting soon!” Harry just stuck his tongue out at the blonde.

“I would, but someone was hogging the bathroom, this whole time and I couldn’t do anything until he was out.” Harry retorted to the blonde, whose face grew bright red. Harry quickly left the room to shower and get dressed for the party. The twins saw a hidden motive that Harry didn’t notice, and they smirked at each other before turning to the blonde first year.

“Draco~ you wouldn’t happen-“

“To be jealous of us?”

“N-No why would I be jealous of you?” Draco asked, his face bright red now, cursing himself for being so see through.

“We are just saying-“

“When we were hugging Kitten-“

“You seemed to be a tab bit-“

“Jealous.” They finished together, now each had an arm thrown over the blondes shoulder grinning from ear to ear. Draco’s face was now about as bright as their hair from the embarrassment.

“I-I swear I wasn’t!” Draco yelped, still denying everything.

“Okay Dragon, if that is what you say.”

“Just a warning, if you hurt our kitten, in any way, there would be no one protecting you from our pranks.” They warned and gave him a serious look. Of course they were happy, young love was such a cute thing, they should know. They were happy as well because when they weren’t around to protect their kitten from harm, at least Draco would be. Of course, if Draco would admit this, or Harry would finally be able to recognize the signs. Of course, there would be little hope for their Kitten to be able to tell, it all came to settle down on Draco’s shoulders.

Draco’s face paled, but he nodded. Of course, he would never try to hurt Harry, that was what he was there for, as a good friend, there to protect him and make sure he stayed out of trouble. That is all he felt for Harry was friendship… Right? He was just in first year, too young to worry about anything like what the twins were insinuating! So Draco just brushed those feelings off as brotherly feelings, one that would feel like he had to protect his younger brother; especially since he was family now, thanks to Uncle Sev adopting him. The twins just smiled, of course the young heir Malfoy could not think that way just yet; he was just a child.

_* * * Time Skip * * *_

It was a great party, Harry hung out with the twins most of the night. Theo and Blaise had stopped by there table once or twice, before heading back to their parents side. Draco spent most of his time with his Father and Mother as well, since they were the host family. Harry was surprised to see Gemma there and briefly talked to her about the upcoming semester, and what he had to look forward to in classes; while the twins where asking her thoughts on how to not get caught. At one point before the clock stuck twelve, Severus came and hung out with them for a bit as well, enjoying the start of the new with his new son. All and all it was a great night for Harry, and his smile never left his face. This was the first year where he wasn’t counting down from inside his cupboard, and was celebrating it with friends and family. He was happy to celebrate with his family, and was looking forward to a relaxing year at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter lovelies! Please leave comments and kudos below I live off of them! If you are too shy for that send me an email, Demondog136@yahoo.com I promise I do not bite hahah <3
> 
> Well I'll see you lovelies next week!


	24. Chapter 24: Secrets and puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies :3 I hope that you all had a wonderful week! Okay so this chapter and the next chapter might be a little short that is because Midterms are just next week, and I am studying my butt off for them. :) but fear not I will try my best at getting next weeks chapter done! Also I want to thank you all for over 10000 views as well as over 100 comments ^.^ They make me feel loved and help me continue on writing the story! As always a shout to my lovely beta for reading over this chapter and making the corrections! Well enough from me on too the chapter!

The day after the New Year’s party, Harry and Severus left Malfoy Manor to head back to Hogwarts. Severus needed to head back to make sure that his schedule for the next semester and all the supplies he needed were all set. He did give the choice to Harry to either stay with the Malfoy’s for rest of the holiday, or to come back to the castle with him. Of course, to Severus it would seem the child would like to stay with his friends instead of going back to the castle where there was nothing to do, and none of his friends were there at the time. Harry, not wanting to leave his new Father just yet, and much to Severus’s surprise, chose to go back with him, to enjoy having a castle all to himself. This would be a good chance to explore all the empty classrooms, and maybe ask his father help on some of the homework, or at least proofread it. So with that settled, they both said their good-byes to the Malfoy family thanking them for opening their home to them, Harry promised that he would see Draco in a week’s time, and they left.

A surprise was there on Harry’s bed when he entered the Potion Master’s quarters, a brown parcel with a note sat there unopen. He took the package to Severus, he intended to find out if it was from his new father.

“Sev?” Harry called out, poking his head through the door way.

“In the kitchen Harry.” The deep voice called back from inside their quarters. _Such a strange thing to think, it’s mine and Severus’s quarters now,_ Harry thought to himself with a smile. He walked into the kitchen with the brown parcel in hand. There sat Severus, sipping on some tea as he looked over a pile of papers on the table.

“Did you place this on my bed?” Harry asked, holding the package out to Severus. Severus just raised an eyebrow and shook his head, placing the cup down on to the table. “If it wasn’t you, then who was it?” Harry asked, titling his head to one side like a dog would when thinking.

“I don’t know Harry here let me check to make sure that it is safe before we open it.” Severus said, taking the package from his son and casting spells to make sure there has been no tampering done. When it showed nothing, he handed it back to Harry. “Well since it is safe, I will let you open it.” Seeing that there was nothing to fear from it, Harry removed the card from the top of the package and read it.

_Your Father left this in my possession before he died._

_It is time it was returned to you._

_Use it well._

_Merry Christmas and Happy New Year_

Harry found the note odd, and handed it over to his Father then proceeded to remove the wrappings. Inside was a cloak that felt much like water in his fingers and that had a silvery misty color to it. He looked at Severus which had his eyes narrowed at the object, but hasn’t said anything about it. Harry then wrapped the cloak around himself. A gasp from Severus made him look at himself, what he saw had him in shock. His body has seemed to disappear! Harry began spinning around, making himself look like a fool doing so.

“So that is how that bastard got away from me,” Severus mumbled under his breath. “Harry that is an invisibility cloak, it’s something that, in the wrong hands, can be very dangerous. I should confiscate that from you right now,” Severus said, narrowing his eyes at the child who was staring at him with an open mouth, “but as long as you do not get into trouble or found doing things you shouldn’t then I’ll let you keep it.”

Harry just nodded, this was the first thing that Harry has ever had that belonged to his real Father, if only now he had something from his Mother, but he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

It was fun moving around the castle unseen by all, of course it wasn’t much use when the castle was already mostly empty, but none the less it had been fun. Harry had just removed his cloak after running away from Peeves, when a figure stepped out from around the corner. It was the smell of garlic that caught Harry’s attention first, Professor Quirrell. Harry was just about to turn around and go back from where he came, he would rather face peeves than Quirrell any day. It seemed that today was not Harry’s lucky day at all.

“P-P-Potter!” Quirrell stuttered out, noticing the fleeing boy. “I-I-I thought t-t-that you went h-home.” Harry silently thought of running from the Professor so that he wouldn’t have to talk to him, but forced himself to smile before turning around.

“I did sir, but I came back early with permission, so I am here to finish the rest of the Holiday here at Hogwarts.” Harry said, thought it would be better not to mention Severus or anything of the nature to anyone just yet.

“W-w-well Mr. P-P-Potter, seeing that you are f-f-free, w-w-would you like to j-j-join me for t-t-tea?” The Professor offered Harry, looking at the young boy wringing his hands together with nerves.

“I would like to Sir,” Harry said quickly thinking up a lie, “But Professor Snape asked me to stop by his office to show that I have done my homework.” He really didn’t want to go with Professor, nor did he think his Dad would like that he would spend any extra time with him either. So with that the boy turned around and was ready to leave, when he felt a hand hold to his shoulder. Harry held back a violent flinch, when that happened, reminding himself that he was not at the Dursley’s, and that this was not his Uncle either.

“I-I-I don’t think that y-y-your Head of House w-w-would mind.” With that the Professor led him back to his quarters. Harry was freaking out thinking, this might be like his Uncle, but he was powerless to stop anything from happening.

They entered the classroom, the door slamming shut behind them, making Harry flinch, his eyes darting everywhere, looking for a way out.

“Now Mr. Potter, we welcome you,” said a whispering voice, which wasn’t his Professor’s. Harry turned and looked at the Professor eyes wide.

“All we want is to have a nice little chat if you will, and this time is better than any to get this done.” Said the voice which seemed to echo about the room, but seemed to be coming from Quirrell but his lips weren’t moving. “Please have seat so that we can talk, _face to face_.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments below <3 I live off of them; and they always put a smile on my face. If you are shy please send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :) I don't bite I swear! <3 Well see you lovelies next week! (hopefully!)


	25. Chapter 25: Lies, Lies and more lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies I am soo sorry for not posting last week, I was just swamped last week studying to make sure I pass my midterms(I did! yay, thanks everyone for wishing me luck) and typed it through out the week and didn't send it off to my beta till late last week. T.T and it might be the same for next week as well, I have exam after exam next week. It's a wait and see game to how much studying I need to do, and what time I can put back for typing.   
> My love and thanks goes to my beta as always! They do an amazing job at what they do to make sure my chapters are on time, and keep up with my crazy college times. Anyways here is the short excuses I call a chapter this week. I will try to have a longer chapter next time (but I can't promise anything).

Professor Quirrell started to unwarp his turban very slowly, each passing second seemed to drag on forever. As the layers fell away from his head, the pain in Harry’s scar also intensified tenfold. Harry wasn’t sure if it was from the memories flying through his mind, or if it was contributed to something else entirely. It was ages before the last of the wrap fell away, leaving Quirrell and his hairless head looking at him, before the voice spoke again, “Turn around you fool!” The raspy voice yelled. The man turned around leaving Harry to gasp at the sight. There on the back of his Professor’s head was a grotesque face, the face seemed to be adjusting his eyes to the light. Harry had to bite back a scream, both from the horror before him as well as the pain that blossomed in his head. Tears where now steaming down the boy’s face, he was scared and in pain, he began to feel like he always did after his uncle beat him.

“Look before your eyes Potter,” The voice spat at the boy, “Look at what you have done to me! You have left me without a body! The great Dark Lord had to go as low as surviving off of another being, and yet you escape with just a scare!” The Dark lord yelled at the boy, his raspy voice adding more to the effect of frightening the young wizard. “But I can forgive you Potter.”

Harry’s eyes shot up to the Dark Lord’s face, trying his hardest to keep his food down when his gaze was transfixed on the horror.

“Yes, I will forgive you only if you join my side. Think boy at what the light side has ever given to you! All they did was give you over to the muggles! And forgot about you! And it seems that the muggles where not the nicest people. The Light also kept you away from magic, they left you alone, ignorant, defenseless, and forgotten.” The Dark Lord crooned before letting a snarky laugh escape his lips.

Harry was struggling to compose himself enough to speak. It took him a moment before he could calm himself just enough to get out a few words. “B-B-But the d-dark side has d-done nothing for me e-either. Y-You killed m-my family!” His words just barely above the whisper, his breaking was raspy, his green eyes wide and still brimming with tears.

The Dark Lord just laughed, “Yes, that is what the Light wants you to be believe. I was there, yes, but I wasn’t the one that killed your family, no they were already dead.”

Harry blinked slowly, unsure of what to believe. “Yes, hard to think of, isn’t it? That the big, old, Dark Lord that you never heard of wasn’t the one that killed you mummy and daddy. But I can show you, I can prove to you that I didn’t do it, little Harry. All I need is your trust.”

Harry took a couple steps back from the professor, he no longer knew what to think, nor what to believe. His head was killing him, all he wanted to do was escape from here. ” I-I-I d-d-don’t know!” His hands came to his head his fingers tugging at his hair, “I-I-I can’t!” Tears were still streaming down young Harry’s face and he was all but heaving in his breaths, “What’s real anymore? G-g-give me time sir! P-Please!”

Harry didn’t give his teacher a chance to reply before running out of the classroom door. His mind was going as fast as his legs. Who could he trust anymore? Was what the Dark Lord said true? Did someone else kill his family? That can’t be right, everyone else said it was the Dark Lord, and that he was there that night and cast the spell. Harry stopped running as he came to a realization. How can anyone be so sure of what happened? No one was there that night, besides Harry, his family, and the Dark Lord, and the Dark Lord was the only one that would truly know what happened that night. But he couldn’t remember that night, he was only a baby at the time! He could only trust one person and that was his Father. He might be able to help him come to terms with what was in that room.

* * * _Time Skip_ * * *

It was now night fall by the time that he reached his father’s room, and once he step foot in the room he was swept up in a hug.

“Harry, where have you been? I have been looking everywhere for you, and I couldn’t find you anywhere!” Severus exclaimed, putting the small boy down on the ground, “When you weren’t back by the time you said you would be, I was getting worried that something could have happened to you!”

“I-I’m S-sorry s-sir I didn’t m-mean to be,” Harry said, tears once again in his eyes, but now for a different reason. He had scared his Father, and now he might not love him anymore. Severus pulled Harry into another hug keeping the young wizard close, reminding him that he was now Severus’ son and nothing was ever going to change that for. He whispered sweet insurance into the young boy’s hair, which has become less rurally since he took the potion, reminding him of this.

“Sev? C-can I know h-how everyone knows for sure that the D-dark L-lord killed my parents?” Harry asked the man, now relaxing a bit into the hug after the day he had. Severus tensed, why was the boy asking something like that? It was something the boy never asked about, at least not since Severus explained everything he could to the young boy.

“I already explained everything I could Harry, there is nothing more that can be changed, why are you asking this?” Severus asked, pulling back a bit from the warm embrace.

“I-I was just wondering,” The young boy mumbled, not looking Severus in the eyes. _So even he doesn’t know the truth either,_ Harry thought to himself. “I-I’m just g-going to go the bed.” With that Harry gave Severus a soft good night, as the man did the same thing before resting his head against the pillow that night. He knew that he needed the answers, but unsure who to go to anymore. The young boy was confusing Severus, and it worried him greatly because Harry has never acted like this before with him. There was something that was bothering the boy, but Severus could do nothing until the boy came to him and asked for his help.

* * *

Later that night, Harry slipped on his cloak and started to walk the school in the pitch black, he thought that if he didn’t do this now, he would never be able to find the answers that needed. He knocked upon the door of the DADA professor’s room, hoping for help.

When the man answered, Harry did not give him a moment to speak. “I will listen to what you have to say, but only if Severus can be brought in on it, and if afterwards we are allowed to leave before we give our answers.” The young boy’s eyes spoke darkly that if these demands were not met that this would never happen, so the Dark Lord agreed and then the boy just disappeared quickly as he came. He was gone without another word spoken, but the Dark Lord knew that he would be seeing the boy and his spy soon with questions that he held the answers to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you lovelies liked the chapter! Please leave comments and kudos below I live off the support, and love to see what you have to say about the story ;) if I like your idea I might feature it in a chapter! if you are too shy to comment and you really have to tell me something send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Until next my lovelies!


	26. Chapter 26: The Frightening Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy lovelies! I am sorry for the lateness of this chapter last week was just too much to do with college that I didn't have time to type. This Friday my email decided to hide the revise copy that my beta sent back to me, until today! So at least I got it and am now posting it. :) I am hoping that I will have a little more time, and can try to make more chapters, but like I said College is college and everything seems to schedule itself at the same time. Thank goes out to my beta with out them this would not be posted. Also to you guys and all you amazingness, for opening this up and giving it a chance and for all your reviews! Well enough form me on to this late chapter!

It was the next morning that Harry confronted Severus about what happened the day before. Harry did not go into detail about everything that took place in the room, in fear that Severus would do something that everyone would regret. Instead he told him that, the professor would like to talk to them about extra lessons, since Harry seemed to advancing more quickly than other students. That evening, they found themselves outside the DADA classroom, poised and ready for a talk that would change everything. The professor opened the door to let them in, sending out warm greetings and a smile, even offering tea as the two others sat down in front of the professor’s desk. As soon as they sat down, wards went up, ones that prevented people listening in, ones that prevented anyone talking about what happened in the office, and ones that locked the door so that everything that needed to be said was said, and that no one could storm out of the room raving mad.

“Good morning, Severus, Harry,” The professor greeted, he dropped the stutter as soon as the wards were in place, giving the two a chilled smile, “Let’s get right down to business shall we?”

Harry nodded his head, glancing over to Severus. He would pay good money to know what was going through that man’s head right now. Severus eyes narrowed at the other professor, he had his eye on the professor ever since he was hired. There seemed to be something off about him, and Severus did not like it one bit.

“Harry, did you not inform Professor Snape of the real reason for this meeting?” Quirrell asked his eyes narrowing on Harry. The Dark Lord seemed to taken with the Potter boy, even after all the pain that the boy put him through. So Quirrell played nice, but he was going to still keep a close eye on the boy no matter what the Dark Lord was going to say. Harry shakes his head, his eyes darting down to his lap where his hands are clasped tightly together, he couldn’t have told Severus the real reason for many reasons, but it hurt him to lie to him as well. “That is what I thought, we are not off to a good start are we, Potter?” Snarled Quirrell, he now focused his attention to Severus, the man had been oddly quiet this whole time not uttering a single word, “You, you little traitor, will have a nice little chat with our _Master.”_ The last word coming out as a hiss, had Severus on edge. He sat a little stiffer in his seat at the thought of what that awful hissing could be.

“ _Yes My little spy has come back to me,”_ A hissy voice echoed around the room, as laughter rose up after it as the Potion Maker stoic face paled visibly _._ _“Do not worry my little Potion Maker, I will not bite you! No I am here to talk, thank the boy for that. I would like to share with you what really happened that framed the Potters death, and my down fall.”_ Severus looked on with disbelief. The Dark Lord killed the Potters, there is nothing to add to such a thing when everyone knows that is the truth.

_“Severus, I know what you thinking~”_ the room seemed to drop a few degrees in that moment, _“I have never lied to you about anything, it was always your choice on who you thought would give you the truth, and who you believed. All I ask to the sake of you and the boy that you put faith in me once more.”_ The Dark Lords words hit home, he had known that Severus betrayed his trust, but now he has the boy that he is worried about, and he will do nothing to risk the boy’s safety. Severus thought over everything for a moment before nodding, he will listen to what the Dark Lord says that happened; of course that doesn’t mean that he believes a word what was said, since after all he was the Dark Lord. “ _Alright let’s begin the story shall we? I guess I should start and say that the Potter’s where not part of the light movement, nor where they part of the Dark either.”_ Severus was in shock at that part, the Potter family was always a light family _._

_“No they stayed Grey, much to dislike of most of their friends. It was right around the time that they found out about Mrs. Potter she was expecting a little one. Yes, the Potters that were said to be part of the Light, were grey! I was a good friend of the Potters of course they did not know that I was the Dark Lord, no I was a pureblood friend of theirs, Potters branch off of my own line. You could say that I was the head of the family, but at the same time, we were not that closely related anymore. Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew were also grey following their friends since it was the best root to go to stay out of the war. I was there for young Harry’s birth, the celebration of everything, talking about their places in war, how they wished to be left alone and just live their lives. It was then shortly after the prophecy was told brought to me.”_ Severus stiffened again at this part, but happy the Dark Lord did not say his name.

“ _That for some reason the Potter’s fell off of the grid, it seemed that pesky Headmaster had gotten his hands on them, of course it was no skin off my back, I do not need to worry myself about such things, but until the child between the two where one of the ones that was said in the prophecy. So I went on a hunt, it was it then I found them, but when I arrived it seemed that the house was already broken into, but whoever it was had hidden themselves very well, not a single trace of magic was left behind, so I entered the house to see Mr. Potter laying on the floor dead. I should have left right then and there, but this was my only chance to get the child, I wasn’t going to kill him, no train him in the Dark Arts so that he would be on the dark side leaving the prophecy null-and-void, but when I entered there stood a cloaked figure standing with the child in their arms, the figure spoke nothing just stood there with the boy in his arms watching me. I raised my wand at the stranger but I had to be careful with young Harry in his arms, but then a spell went off I have no idea who sent it because it wasn’t me nor to figure, then I was gone in a world of black. By the time I had gotten to my state, it was a few years later and my young foolish follower here found me and took me in.”_ The story was one that neither Harry nor Severus where ready for, it was something that made no sense. If what the Dark Lord said that was true, then there had been a third party that was involved in this fight that no one knew about.

“ _Now the question is do you believe in what was said here today? Do you accept me again my young spy? Do you Harry believe that I did not kill your family?_ ” Harry wanted to believe that the Dark Lord did not kill his parents, he knew for some reason that the man, or wraith, was telling the truth. Severus was now unsure of what side was telling the truth. Was the headmaster just using everyone that he possibly could? Was it right to go back to the man that brought him power? Time that was what he needed, time is something that was always against him.

“Time my lord, I need time.” Severus said, voice was soft and uncertain. The man’s very being was at question and he needed to look over everything possible. A soft sigh echoed the room, disappointment that his own spy couldn’t believe the man that never wronged him in anyway.

“I will give it, but I need an answer soon, my little spy. Harry, I will give you time as well, but I have a quest when you do.” The Dark Lord said, his voice soft echoing the room, as if he knew that was going to happen, but held hope that it didn’t.

“Thank you my Lord, you are very generous to us.” Severus said before standing and bowing, he took Harry’s hand and they escaped the room. Thoughts swirling around them and they were left unsure about what the future holds for anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope that you liked it! :) Please leave comments and Kudos down below telling me what you thought! also send me an email asking question or something at demondog136@yahoo.com I don't bite!


	27. Chapter 27: Choices are Made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry lovelies for the long wait, I was swamped with exams and papers over the last few weeks, but fear not the semester is almost over I only have next week! So I might be able to get back to regular postings again :) anyways here is a short chapter and very late at that. I will be trying to get back to your comments and answer questions when I can~ I do hope you enjoy the chapter

After the meeting, both Harry and Severus escaped into their own thoughts thinking about the meeting with the Dark Lord. Harry wanted to know who the 3 strangers in his room that night could be. The first person was the Dark Lord, the second one was also obvious, the headmaster, but who was the third person?

Severus knew this was a lot harder for him to take in, he feared for both his own safety and now the safety of his son. All he wanted was the truth of what happened that night. Everything he was told could be a lie. He was caught between his master, the one he served faithfully until he was going to target the women he loved, and the old geezer who saved him from everything, but asked too much in return. He had to put his faith in one of these two men, and with that it wasn’t even a promise that Harry would be safe in the end. That was his concern, he didn’t care about his own safety that much, but whatever side had the greatest power to protect Harry was all that mattered. Severus sighed, his mind running in circles already, for he had no proof, he only had to go with what his mind and heart believed to be the best. That, and whatever choice that Harry had as well, since this was also going to be affecting him in the long run, as well.

It was shortly after sun down that the newly instated father and son both walked into their living area and looked at each other, thinking about their lives, and inevitably the war as well. It was what seemed like hours going over everything the thought and felt to be right. Severus explained a lot more about the Dark side this time, opening up and explaining why he joined. Severus told Harry about the controlling factors of both sides, and how there was no for sure that either would come out alive. Harry expressed his thoughts and feelings on the war and everything that he had read up until that point, and everything he felt from both men. It was a hard time for both, trying to figure out what might be safest route for them to take, and everything that they might go through.

“Even with all this, Harry, we cannot be for sure about anything. So, are you sure this is the side we want?” Severus asked one more time, he knew in his heart that is would be best to try to stay out of the way, but with Harry involved, there was no way for that to happen.

Harry looked at his father knowing that he wished that this would not have to happen, “Yes, I think this would be the best chance we have until we can find a way to escape this war all together, unnoticed.”

Harry, already knowing that even though they might be choosing a side, they could turn the whole world on end with just a few moments. Severus sighed, but nodded, seeing no other option that was before them. He pulled his son into a tight hug not wanting to let go. He thought he could save him from this war for a couple more years, but it looked like he was wrong. Harry returned his father’s hug, just content at the moment, nothing more was being asked of either of them. Severus removed himself from the hug and stood up to write an important letter. He took his time to write, then sent the letter out immediately.

_I am your most willing servant, I am still part of your side._

_Even after all the lies that have been told._

_There is just one thing that I ask of you my Lord,_

_do not let Harry take the mark._

_I want him out of this war, or a promise that he will live to see the end._

_That is all I ask of you my Lord, and I will be at your beck and call once again._

_Your Potions Master._

It was a simple letter that the dark lord received, and once he read it, the words were gone. He could not deny the Potions Master his request, he would keep the boy safe, or at least out of that rotten Headmasters hands, to the best of his ability. It was like a dream come true on this part, taking away the Light’s only golden child, the one those stupid imbeciles have come to rely on when the war is once again on their door step. The Dark Lord was more than happy to have the chance to take the light side down bit by bit, starting with their golden boy. How would they react when their golden boy is not so golden anymore? Would they tremble in fear, would they switch for mercy, or would they see that is not such thing as a Dark and a Light side? Even though the Dark Lord was “Dark” it was in retaliations of that of the Light side, and how they turned their backs on a boy that asked them for help. Why would they do such a thing? Why turn their backs on a defenseless boy? Just because he was in Slytherin? Because he could talk to snakes? No. They feared the powers that he had, ones they did not understand, that they could not grasp in their minds. Powers that were long forgotten, since the Light claimed them to be Dark.

The Dark Lord sunk in the chair, a wicked smile going across his face, first things first he needed the stone, and he was going to use the child to get it. Yes, this would be the child’s first task in serving him; but he would not make this child his servant, no this child would be close to his equal. His Potions Master was in some regards, an equal, but not quite since he took the mark, but this boy wouldn’t. He would teach the boy everything he knew of the Dark, and build him up from there. This task was simple enough, the fool of a headmaster set it up as task already for the boy, but he would use it as well to see which way the boy ran, would he go to him or the Light. It was all now a waiting game, one that was getting interesting by the second, and he had only time to wait and see the outcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter leave a comment and a kudos down below please! If you are shy send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com


	28. Chapter 28: The Secret of the Stone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies, I do hope that all of you are have a great Holiday Seasons. So I was going to wait until after the New Years to post this, or at least when my Beta emailed me back, but I couldn't help myself. :) So here we are with a chapter after a wait! So yes this is an unabeta chapter so there is going to be a lot of mistakes through out it; but I will repost/edit this chapter once I hear back from them :) but I really wanted to post it because all of you lovelies have been so patient with the delays I have been having.  
> Also thank you too all of you guys! over 600 kudos as well as over 14,000 you guys are awesome! Thank you very much!  
> I really loved writing this chapter for some reason, like I couldn't stop writing it once I started; so I do hope you all enjoy it! :)
> 
> 12/28: alright I have updated the edited version so lets give a big thanks to my Beta for working to get this done! Thank you hun!

Right before the start of the next term, Harry once again found himself in front of the Dark Lord, this time sharing a spot of tea. He was brought here right after receiving an owl requesting him here, Sev was unhappy with it, but after a promise from Levi, Harry could go. Both Levi and Neit went with him, Levi, so that he could hear what this new stranger wanted from his boy, and Neit, well you cannot leave her out of an adventure.

“ _I am so happy that you were able to make it Harry,”_ The Dark Lord hissed at the boy, he didn’t want his fool of a vessel to hear his plans, just in case that a certain Headmaster decided to snoop through his mind. The Dark Lord could only protect his mind, and a little of what he said to his vessel, away from him, but not enough to fool the old man.

“ _Thank you for having me,”_ The small boy replied, easily slipping into the serpents’ tongue. Harry was unsure of what was going to be asked of him, and felt a little out of place here, unsure of what he could speak about and what not to speak about.

 _Hatchling relax, we are here for you,_ Levi said to the boy, using their mental link. He was keeping a close eye on the man in front of them, unsure if he trusted the man just yet. He and the Headmaster both smelt of death and lies; but there was something more dangerous to the Headmaster than to the man in front of them. The man in front of them smelt sick, but not the type of sick one was used to, Levi was unsure of what that meant so all he could do was watch afar and make sure that his Hatchling was safe. Harry relaxed knowing that he was not alone anymore, he took the tea from in front of him, letting the warm drink also work its magic, letting it warm him from the inside out.

“ _Child, I have a favor I need you to do for me_ ,” The Dark Lord started, his voice was a soft hiss, “ _There is a certain stone that the headmaster set up for both of us here; me, to try to steal and to prove I am back. For you, to see if you are really able to be his savior to his little light side.”_ The Dark Lord explained. Harry listened carefully, slowly adding pieces of information he had himself. That is what the Cerberus was doing in the school, the Headmaster put it there to see how they would go about getting information and the rest was a secret to see if they had the power to get across all the obstacles that would be put there. Harry was upset about the Cerberus being here, where it was supposed to safe for children to learn. “ _I want you to retrieve what was taken and bring it back to me, so I know that you are on my side.”_

Harry frowned “ _What was taken? Are you talking about the Gringotts accident?”_

Everything was falling into place, the Headmaster placed the Giant there at the bank so that it would be timed perfectly when he went. It would spark an interest in his young mind with a puzzle, and when the “break in” would happen and it would cause Harry to think of the Headmaster saving what was being “stolen”. The thing he didn’t count on was Harry figuring out that it was the Headmaster taking it. The Dark Lord just smiled at the boy’s intelligence. This boy strived to learn and obtain as much knowledge as he could, but kept everything he planned close to himself. Yes, this was the making of a true Slytherin child, all he had to do was wait for the right opportunity and strike like the snake he was.

“ _That is right child, you are smart and was able to catch on quickly.”_ The Dark Lord said, praising the child. He didn’t have to explain a thing to the child, his mind was already working everything out on his own. It was a good thing that this child now belonged to the dark, if this mind was on the light side, things might have turned out too differently.

“ _I have two questions,”_ Harry said, looking at the DADA Professor for permission to continue on, with a nod he did. “ _The first is: what was stolen? I know it is nothing too big, since it was in a small package, but that still could be anything. I have been able to figure that out.”_

 _“It was the Philosopher’s Stone that the headmaster has his hands on, I will leave it to you to get the information of what it does.”_ The Dark Lord answered.

“ _My other question, I can tell this is important, I have many ideas why, are you going to return it to its owner? I know this is not the real stone that you are speaking of, since the vault was empty beforehand, meaning that the owner had an idea this was going to happen.”_ Harry said, recalling the newspaper saying that is was empty, _“I ask this because if you do not think of it, you can return it to the proper owner explaining who took it. Putting Dumbledore into bad light at stealing something from another wizard’s vault, and from the Goblins.”_ The boy explained, knowing that the Goblins would still be upset about the break in, even though Harry had the idea that the owner allowed it to happen to a point.

The Dark Lord froze, his mind did not think that far ahead, if what the boy said was right? Then things could start now, but the down side was that his vessel was not going to last that much longer. “ _That is something to think about child, as of right now I will just give you the progress of retrieving information on the Stone and once you have that I will give you the real mission.”_ With that the Dark Lord waved his hand, signaling that this talk was done for now, and releasing Harry to go on with his day.

* * * * Time Skip* * * * *

It was near night time, and Harry was in the Library, books scattered all around him due to searching for information on the stone. Of course, nowhere he looked seemed to hold any information about the stone, all that was left was Sev’s books. Of course, he could ask the man directly, but Harry loved to read and find the information on his own.

 _Youngling, it is time to go. It is passed curfew._ Levi said to his Hatchling when he noticed that the sun had disappeared long ago. Harry’s head whipped up from the book that he was reading to see what Levi was talking about, cursing softly at how late he was. He picked up everything he brought with him. _Sev is going to be upset with me for being out so late_ , Harry thought to himself. Levi was wrapping himself around the small boy when Harry brought out the Invisibility Cloak that he had received, and brought it around both of them. This way he wouldn’t be caught by anyone else, it would be bad enough with Severus on his case, but worse if he was caught.

They were making slow progress to the Potions Master’s living quarters when the cat showed up, and if Mrs. Norris was here, the caretaker was sure to follow. Of course, Harry and the old man had nothing against each other, but that didn’t mean that he would let him go easy. So, Harry slipped inside the first door he could when he heard the signs of footsteps and the gruff voice of the caretaker, “My sweets, did you hear a student?” The man asked the cat, who meowed back to the man before taking off on a chase, but away from Harry. Once the footsteps where gone, Harry let out a sigh of relief.

At this point, Harry let the cloak slip off and he got a better look at the room that they had entered it seemed to be a forgotten classroom. Instead of desks and chairs with years of dust, there was a mirror standing as tall as the ceiling, which was saying something, alone in the room. It was a beautiful thing, it had an ornate gold frame, standing on two clawed feet; on the frame, there was writing on it, “Erised stra ehru oy tube cafru oyt on wohsi” but it wasn’t the words that captured Harry’s attention. It was what was reflected at him, he wasn’t alone there in the mirror. Of course he was himself and Levi staring back at them, but beside them was a man and a woman and behind them was Severus and the Malfoy’s and many others Harry did not know. It was the man and women that made tears come to Harry’s eyes; the woman had dark red hair that waved down her back, and her eyes! Yes, her eyes where almost like Harry’s, they were a bright green, dancing with life and happiness, but also sadness as tears pooled around them.

Next was the man, he was tall and thin, with a thick head of black hair that seem to have a mind of its own, much like Harry’s before he took the blood adoption potion. He also had glasses on that seemed to match Harry’s. He knew that the figures that stood before him was his mum and dad, his real parents. Why where they here?! His whole-body trembled as he tried to fight back tears. He could stay there forever, but at the same time, he couldn’t. “I-I-I’m sorry,” was all he said before he rushed out the door, grabbing the cloak and going back to his rooms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you lovelies enjoyed the chapter please leave comments and Kudos below so I know what you thought of it! If you are shy and want/need to inform me of something send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com I will try to reply as quick as possible! I hope to see you next chapter!!


	29. Chapter 29: Panic and comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I am sorry that it took sooo long to get this up, my beta had a little problem with their computer and had to get it fixed. :) It's all good now and we are back in business! Okay some news I am back in college, for my spring term~ of course I have better internet here, but that also means that I am going to be doing a lot of work (again) but I will find time! :) Okay enough from me! Lets get on with the story!!

Harry ran all the way back to the room that he shared with Sev, not even caring that he might be heard as long as he is far away from that mirror. Seeing his mum and dad was too much for Harry. The door to the room slammed shut behind Harry as he sank lower to the ground gasping for air, the edges of his vision tinted black; he wasn’t sure it was from the run, or an onset of a panic attack.

Severus was unhappy, and worried, his charge was out past the curfew that they had set. Harry had not once missed the dead line, there had been some close calls, but he was always back into their quarters right on the dot. So, when Severus heard the door slamming closed, he stalked to the door to give the child a stern talking to, but when he stepped into the living area of the quarters, something was wrong. The raven-haired child was not right there stammering out an apology, those bright green eyes begging Severus to let him go this one time. No, instead that child was slumped on the floor in a heap, those eyes hidden behind a black curtain of hair. Severus face turned from sneer of annoyance, to an expression of worry and fear; it has been awhile since the last time he saw Harry like this, and it scared him to no end. He quickly made his way over to the boy, scooping the small child into his arms and taking him to the black leather couch that sat in front of the fire. He held the child close, pressing one of Harry’s ears to his chest.

“Listen Harry, listen, take a breath when I do.” Severus whispered, and then started to regulate his breathing. _Inhale… Exhale… Inhale…Exhale…_ He was murmuring reassurances to the child; he summoned a Calming Drought, and coaxed it down the boy’s throat. They sat there for what seemed like hours to Severus, before Harry was breathing regularly and the panic was gone. Harry still sat in his lap, his ear still pressed on Severus’s chest, listening to the strong steady heartbeat. Harry’s eyelids were growing heavy with exhaustion, growing closer together with each passing minute. His body felt like lead and sluggish from both the potion and the panic attack.

“I’m sorry Sev,” Harry spoke, his words slurred a little from how heavy his body was, “I didn’t mean to come back late.”

“It’s alright Harry,” Severus said with a frown, “but I do not think that is what set off this panic attack.” Harry just shook his head in negatively. “Was it something to do with the Dark Lord, something that he said or did?” His body stiffening, in fear and anger thinking of many things that his lord could have done. Once again Harry shook his head no. “Do you want to talk about it?” Harry was about to shake his head no, but thought it over.

“I-I was w-wondering, d-do you think my mum and dad would see me as weak?” Harry mumbled into Severus thick outer teaching cloak. _How could they not think me as weak?_ Harry thoughts were swirling once again, thoughts of everything that his _family_ ever did to him, how could no one see that he was weak; but with the calming draught in his system he didn’t go into a panic attack.

Severus was in shock when he heard what Harry just asked. Why would he think that his parents would view him as weak? Could it be from his time with those muggles? He couldn’t wait until he got his hands on them!

“No, they would never think of such things Harry, your parents loved you more than life itself. They could never think that you are weak.” Severus said, though he was unsure if he was doing this right, he never was one for such comforting words or so great with children. “Lily was a ball of fire, always standing up for what she believed in and never backed down; but she was always a down to Earth person always befriending everyone, never leaving anyone out, that is something you got from her it seems. She loved you to the stars and back. The one time I did see her during the war, all she could do was smile and tell me about her baby boy.” Severus remembered that night with a fond smile, “James your father, was a man that never thought anything through, but I knew he was a devoted family man, and could never be but proud of his child, no matter what.” He couldn’t say much about James Potter, but he wanted the boy to know that he was loved where ever he went. Severus looked down to see that Harry’s eyes where watery his eyes red rimmed. “I am 100 percent sure of everything I said is the truth and that they are proud to call you their son, because I know I am Harry. There would be nothing in this world I am more proud of then you.” Severus said gently to the child. Harry couldn’t hold it back any longer and cried, cried for the parents he never got to know, but for also the love he got from Severus.

They sat there for a while longer, letting the fire die to just embers, before Harry spoke up once more. “I-I saw them, I was coming back from the library after trying to do some research on something, and I was already cutting it close after curfew when I ran into Mrs. Norris, and I knew I didn’t have much time before her master was to follow.” Harry took a shaky breath, “So I entered a closed classroom, closing the door behind me, but when I turned around I-I noticed a mirror, but it wasn’t a normal mirror, i-it showed me my parents, you, the Malfoy’s, and some other people that I didn’t know. I could stand there all night looking at them, but I felt like a failure of a son, that I had to get out of there.” Harry told Severus, and it haunted the man to hear such a thing. Why was this mirror here?!

“Harry, I need you to promise to never go looking for that mirror again, it is a dangerous thing, it is known as the Mirror of Erised, and it shows what a person’s heart desires. Witches and wizards alike have sat in front of the mirror and wasted away to nothing, please promise me that you will not go looking for it again.” When Harry nodded, Severus let out a sigh, “We will talk more in the morning after a good night’s rest.” Severus said after Harry let out a big yawn. Harry cheeks colored a little, for he was feeling a little childish, but he also felt safe right now, “C-can I sleep with you?” Harry asked. Severus could not help but smile at this his chest warming just a bit, “Of course little one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I would really love it if you guys leave comments and kudos for me it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)


	30. Chapter 30: Mind Healer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope that you all are doing good! :D I am going to try to start updating once again every Friday, if possible, sometimes I will not be able to or I just have really bad writers block. With that this chapter has not been beta, I sent it late to them, but I really want to update on Fridays so I will edit it later when I get it from them and post it then, so sorry for all my mistakes that are found in here.  
> Also I will say this up here as well at the end note, I am looking for a co-writer, I have some big ideas I want to do, but sometimes I am unable to put words to paper. So I would love to work with someone! Well enough from me and on to the chapter!
> 
> 1/21/2017 Edited version! Thanks goes to my beta for everything.

It was a short week after the Dark Lord gave Harry the task, a week after the mirror, and a week since classes started. Harry was exhausted, it seemed like the nightmare had returned 10-fold, and between reading information for the Dark Lord and classes there was no sleep in sight. This not only made Draco worried, but everyone in his year, as well as Gemma who had taken Harry under her wing at the first of the year. To everyone who saw him saw how close he was to breaking, and were trying their best to help; but Harry the way he was, didn’t like to accept the help, not wanting anyone to worry about him. It was at this point they turned to Severus, giving small hints to the professor so that he could step in and help the poor child out. Severus noticed the change in Harry, but was unsure of what he should do since the boy had not approached him. He grew even more alarmed when his snakes started to drop non-subtle hints on what was going on. He had to step in before all progress he had made with the child was wasted on him driving himself into madness with no sleep; he was going to get Harry a mind-healer, and his first appointment was this weekend. He was unsure of what Harry would do to him once he figured out what he had done, Harry did say that he wanted to see one but more on his terms then what was, in the nature of his health; but he would rather have the boy hate him then continue with what was happening.

* * * * _Magical Line Break_ * * * *

It was Saturday that Harry found himself sitting in Severus’s quarters, which in itself was not unusual, but what was that Severus called him here. Harry had no idea of why he would be called here, he was doing well in all of his classes, and he had not missed anything, the only thing that was giving him trouble was those nightmares. So why was he called here? His question was answered when the Floo flared green and out stepped a man, he was carrying a note book and bag with him and he smiled at Harry. He was dressed in a muggle clothes, a black button up shirt and black slacks his hair was a dark brown that was slicked back, his eyes a dark blue color.

“Hello, you must be Harry.” The man said, “I am Alexander, but you may call me Alec.” Alec said, dusting the soot from his clothes, coming to sit in the chair across from Harry, “I was called here today by Severus, he has expressed much concern over your mental health, and asked me to be your Mind Healer. Now if you would be more comfortable with a witch being your Mind Healer, we can work something out, but you have to speak up now.” Harry just blinked at the man in surprise, he had no clue what was going on; where was Severus, and why didn’t he ask Harry about this? Alec seemed to pick up on this, “So I am guessing that Severus did not tell you that I was coming today, did he?” Alec sighed, “I am sorry about that Harry, if I had known I would have gone slower into introductions, but that man seems to forget to inform people of his plans.” He grumbled the last part under his breath. “I am very sorry Harry about this, but Severus was very concerned for your health, I understand if you would want to speak with me about anything, but it would easy his worry about it if you gave it a try. I would also ask that you not be too mad at him, he seems to like you very much, and that is saying something about him.”

“Y-You seem to know a lot about him.” Harry said biting his lip, not really wanting to talk Alec just yet, he wanted to know more about the man first. He wasn’t mad at either Severus or the man, Alec, they were here to help him, but he was a little put off at not choosing when his first session was or who it was with.

Alec chuckled, “I guess you could say that, he was in his 5th year when I entered Hogwarts, and he took me under his wing showing me about and even helped me out a lot with school work. We lost contact for a while after, and then he resurfaced asking me for some help later on, rekindling the friendship we had.” Alec smiled at Harry, “I understand that you don’t know me that much, but how about this we play a small game to get to know each other I answer one question about me and you another.” Harry thought this over, _there should be no harm in him asking simple questions as long as he doesn’t ask anything too hard I should be able to,_ Alec seemed to pick up on Harry’s struggle, “If there is a question that is too tough you can skip it,” Harry was biting his lip once again and nodded.

“Alright Harry I will start,” Alec said with a smile, “What is your favorite color?”

Harry gave the man a small smile in thanks of starting easy, “Ummm, b-blue, it’s calming.” Alec gave Harry a smile of encouragement, “M-my turn… What house where you in at Hogwarts?”

“Slytherin, I thought you would have noticed.” Harry blushed at Alec’s statement, he of course put it together, but had to make sure, Alec just chuckled at Harry’s reaction, “What is your favorite thing to eat?”

Harry chewed the bottom of his lip in thought, unsure of how to answer he loved everything he got to try, “I-I would like to say anything sweet, but it really anything.” Harry answered keeping away from say that he never got to try anything when he was younger, “What was your favorite game to play when you were little?”

“Hmmm, good question, I was not much into playing games since I was an only child, and loved to read more; but I would say checkers, it was easier to play than chess.” Alec said with a chuckle. This game continued for some time them asking simple questions of each other Harry becoming more and more relaxed after each question, there hadn’t been one he skipped just yet, but a few where he skirted around the question by answering it vaguely. “Alright Harry I have time for one more question, this one I will not allow you to skip, it’s almost a two-part question.” Alec said looking at the child before him. Harry took a deep breath, this was the moment he was dreading, there where so many question this person could ask now he had no way out. “It’s a simple question Harry nothing to be afraid of, but I have to know.” Harry gave curt nod, “Alright when was the last time you had a full night’s rest?” Harry let the tension out of his body, he could answer that it was easy, “S-sometime last week, or maybe a little longer than that.” Alec just nodded at Harry’s answer, “Why haven’t you had a full night’s rest?” Harry swallowed a lump in his throat, “N-Nightmares, m-memories really.” Harry said his voice cracking a little trying to get the words out past the lump, _don’t ask, just don’t ask,_ Harry’s thought screamed.

“Okay Harry, I can tell that you can’t talk about it more than that, but can you do something for me?” Harry just shrugged his shoulders at Alec, not wanting to promise something that he might not be able to do, “I want you to write your dreams, memories, down in a journal. This will be your journal you do not have to share with any one, but you can if you want to, also this journal does not strictly have to be a dream journal it can be used anytime you think you should write in it.” He pulled a black journal with a lock on it, and another dark blue journal with no lock, “Now as you can see I have another journal, I want you to try to write in this as well, but unlike the black one this one we will look at what you written in to see what is bothering you question you might have, in the next session. Now you do not have write in these at all, but I do encourage you to do so, it will help you in the long run if you do.” Alec said his blue eyes meeting his green ones.

Harry took a deep breath before taking the offered journals from Alec, “I-I’ll try, b-but I don’t know if I-I can.” Harry mumbled.

“That is all I can ask Harry that you try, you might find it easy after the first time you do, like a big weight was taken off your shoulders when you do.” Alec stood, “I will talk to Severus at a later date about setting up another session, since I think you need to talk to him about, how you felt about this one.” Harry stood up as well extending a shaky hand to the man, “T-Thank You A-Alec… I w-will t-try, a-and I w-will speak to him, I d-do want to get better.” The older wizard just gave Harry a warm smile, taking Harry’s hand into his giant warm one for a second, and then said a quick goodbye before stepping through the Floo once more. Harry fell back into the chair holding the journal close to him, casting a look at the clock; they had been talking for over an hour and a half. Harry just sat there thinking about everything; before he set out to find Sev.

* * * * _Magical Line Break has come back_ * * * *

Harry found Sev in his lab working on potions, never resting his tense shoulders. Harry took a seat at the stool that was put there for when Harry did join him down in his lab. It was several minutes of quietness, which seemed to stretch before Severus turned around to face Harry.

“Harry, I am sorry for doing that to you, I would have let you chose the day yourself, but you we-“

“Sev, I am not mad,” Harry interrupted, before he continued, “I-I was just surprised at first and a little mad, but Alec explained to me that your where concerned; I’m still a little peeved at what was done, but there is nothing to change it. I-I am j-just really happy that someone was concerned about me. I-I will try this.” Harry mumbled unsure of himself. That was all Severus needed to hear before sweeping up Harry in a hug. He hadn’t noticed the tension that was in his body before the day started, but he now felt it leave his body. He was happy to hear that his _son_ was not mad at him; it made the world a much brighter place to live in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I would really love it if you guys leave comments and kudos for me it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com
> 
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)


	31. Chapter 31: Nicholas Flamel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I hope that you had a good week :) I am posting on time once again yay! Lets hope that I can keep this up. It is a short chapter, was not able to write that much due to all the Math Homework that I was given the two days I have that class :(. I am going to try to get a longer chapter next week since I haven't had one in a long time, but we will see how the week goes for me. quick Thanks to my beta for reading over this you are the best! Now on to the chapter.

Harry was coming to get used to writing in the two separate journals, it was becoming something that was second nature to him. The first time that he had to do it, it felt stupid, but as soon as he finished the first entry it felt like someone took weight off his shoulders. So, he does it when he remembers to do so, liking the lighter feeling that it left him with. With his head much clearer, he started his search once again for information covering the stone; so far it seems to yield to nothing, in fact Harry was close to giving up hope finding such a thing. He really had one last place to check and that was with Severus and what he could possibly think of what it was.

It was right after dinner one evening, Harry found himself in Severus quarters quietly hissing with Levi, and a little fur ball trying to attack his tail. When the dark man walked in, he just raised an eyebrow at the youth sitting on his floor talking with the snake, and seeing the troublesome kitten stalking the tail of said snake. _I’m surprised that Levi puts up with the kitten,_ Severus thought to himself, watching how the cute little kitten slowly made its way to the much larger kitten eating snake and tries to pounce it, always at the last second does Levi move his tail way from the kitten. Severus takes a seat in his favorite chair near the fire watching the boy and his animals, giving into the small smile that finds its way to his face.

The boy quickly wraps up the conversation with Levi and picking up Neit, before she could try to attack Levi’s tail once more. He sat on the couch adjacent to Severus’ chair. Neit is more than happy to cuddle up with her favorite human and take a nap, felling his fingers comb through her fur; with the soft purrs of the kitten, and the crackling of the fire, it would make for a very nice night. Harry wished that they could just enjoy the peace for a while longer, but knew that he had to ask now, before the chance is taken away.

“Sev, I have a question.” Harry simply stated, Severus lifted his chin up a bit to indicate that the child should continue on, “I-I was wondering if you know anything about the Philosopher’s Stone? T-The Dark Lord has asked me to read up on it.”

Severus eyes narrowed at this, _why have the child read on the thing that he is trying to steal…_ With a sigh Severus knew right away what the Dark Lord was up to, using the boy to get the stone where he was failing.

“Harry, I will tell you about the stone, but you must not tell anyone else. This is something that should not get into the student population and be spread throughout.” With a nod, Severus explained everything he knew about the stone, how it was made to help the Flamel’s extend their lives well passed wizarding ages. He also continued on with that it helps with turning things into gold, and much more than the boy could ever hope to remember.

* * * _MAGICAL LINE BREAK_ * * *

Two hours before curfew, Harry sat once again in front of the Dark Lord, having a cup of tea, while he explains everything he remembered being told. His scar stilled pained him for being close to the Dark Lord, but now just giving him a small headache worth of pain.

_“Very good Harry, but I can tell that you asked Severus for help,_ ” hissed the Dark Lord, very disappointed in the youth for not finding it on his own.

_“I-I’m sorry sir, but I looked through all the books in the library, but either there are no books there or someone might have it on them from the holidays and not have brought it back. I-I only went to Severus as a last resort. I very sorry.”_ Harry said, not looking up from his cup, his mind still trained to the way he begged forgiveness from his Uncle.

_“It is fine child,”_ The Dark Lord said with a sigh, knowing that he could not be harsh on the boy if he still wanted his help. _“I guess it is enough to know defeat and ask for help while young. With that, that information that I had you find is relevant to what I need help with. You see the Headmaster brought it to the school for ‘protection’, but instead it is a test to see what the ‘Golden Boy’ can do. I want you to retrieve the stone, bring it to me; from there I will send it to the owner. I was going to get my body back with the stone, but if we can put Dumbledore in a bad light, that would work well in my favor. I will send you a note when I want you to do this.”_

Harry paused for a moment, he would do it, but he could no longer keep this a secret from Draco. Draco was a smart kid, and was worrying about him to; of course, Harry told him not to but he did so anyways. Then there was Gemma who was also on his case, she had backed off a little after the mind healers visit, but was still very much a mother hen. _“Would it be possible to tell someone, o-or two people, from my house? I mean everything that is happening, he is worried for my health and safety and I do not like to keep lying to him every time. He… He is someone important to me.”_ Harry finished up softly, unsure if he was asking too much, afraid of being punished for stepping out of line. Even with all the help from the mind healer there are still moments where he was trapped in the past and his actions betrayed those moments.

_“Only if you can make him swear not to tell anyone of what is happening, then he will be able to know, if not then leave it be.”_ The Dark Lord said after some thought, knowing that the child will unable to do the action alone, and it might be possible for him to have help. _“If you can do that, bring them to me, so that I can be introduced to your friends.”_ Harry just nodded, they weren’t there for much longer after that, leaving to go separate ways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I live off of comments and kudos lovelies and would love if you left some for me; it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com, Also if you have wanted a certain type of chapter written, comment below, I now of a few that I will be getting to since someone gave me idea last chapter! But, I love new ideas when my brain gets stuck and can't think of anything! hope to see you next week lovelies bye~~
> 
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)


	32. Chapter 32: The Newest Recruits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! I am very sorry for taking a while to get this out! I would have gotten to it sooner, but never have time. I do have two piece of news for you guys,   
> The first news is after talking to my lovely beta, we are both very busy with school work and not have enough free time on our hands, we have decided to post chapters very other week instead of every week. We would have continued on, but it is unfair to you guys, when I promised every week and I am not able to do so, so from now on expect chapters every other week.  
> Onto the second part I have to tell you this fic only have has 2-4 chapters left in it! Yes, this part is coming to end here soon, but fear not I will be continuing on in a second part, which will be book two!  
> With that out of the way I do hope that this is fine with you guys, and I do hope that you keep reading! A shout out to my beta once more for reading over this! Enough of this I will let you go on to reading!

“Draco, G-Gemma, c-can I-I speak to you two? I-it’s kind of important.” Harry stuttered, once he was back in the common area. Upon seeing both of his friends in the corner of the room, looking very concerned.

“What is it Harry?! Are you okay?!” Draco asked, quickly standing up.

“What happened?” Gemma asked at the same time as Draco, but stayed seated, just turning a bit in her seat to get a better look at the younger snake.

Harry gave them a small smile. “I-I’m fine, b-but I know even if I say that you still worry about me. S-So you might have noticed things have changed recently, a-and I would like to talk to you guys…somewhere a little more private than this.” Harry paused for a moment to cast a look around the room. Every Slytherin, even though they were not looking, were listening in to what was being said.

“Sure, thing Harry! Just follow me!” Gemma said, scrambling out of her chair for the first time since he arrived in the common room, “Perk of being a Prefect is that we have our own rooms! I will even put up a silencing spell as well.”

The two first years scrambled after the older girl up a set of stairs to her own room. It was much like the other dorms, but with a single bed a desk sitting near a window looking into the Black Lake; it had its own wardrobe, and a small bathroom with a small shower, a sink mirror combo, and a toilet. It was their choice if they wanted to use the Prefect baths or not, at night. It also had a small sitting area with a small fire place to entertain guests or work with a group for homework. “Welcome to my room!” Gemma said as the two younger snakes that slowly made their way into the neat looking room.

“Harry, if either of us are Prefects in the future, if we need a place to crash because of the others being loud, we allow each other in.” Harry just nodded his head, thinking of the same thing, or for him go to Sev’s room at least.

“Well don’t just stand there you two! Come in and make yourself at home!” Gemma said with a smile. Draco and Harry quickly moved into the room, taking a seat near the fire place; letting the fire take the edge off the coldness of the dungeons.

After a minute of silence, Draco couldn’t help himself anymore. “So Harry, what is troubling you so much?” Gemma sent a glare at the blonde boy, before turning back to Harry who was giving Draco a small smile.

“Sorry,” Harry said bashfully, “I was thinking about where to start. I guess it really started with after Sev and I left the manor to come back to Hogwarts.” Harry turned to Gemma, “I guess I should first explain what Draco already knows, but you don’t Gemma. It is not known yet, except for the Malfoy’s, I’ve lived with Severus since the start of the summer. I-I don’t want to tell you just yet how I came to be there, so please don’t ask, but I am now Sev’s ward. So, I was staying with Sev when we came back and I went exploring around the castle, w-well Professor Quirrell caught me out of the rooms one point, a-and he invited me to his room for a cup of tea.” Draco leaned forward placing his hand on Harry’s knee, he knew that Harry always got headaches when he got close to the Professor, but he had no idea of why it happened. “I got a shock of my life seems like an understatement at this point, but I found out something shocking… The Dark Lord has been Professor Quirrell this whole time, or kinda has been.” Harry set off explaining everything that happened between the Dark Lord, Sev, and himself, leaving out what happened in the past seeing as that is something that should stay between those that are close to him. He then went on explaining what the Dark Lord set for his task. “I-I am supposed to retrieve the stone for him, but he isn’t going to use it, like one would think. I-I convinced him that it would be a better move to take the stone and give it back to the owner since it seems like the headmaster stole it from him originally. B-But I am going to need help with this, and have asked if I could possible tell two people, with you guys in mind, he said that I could as long as I knew they were loyal, and that if you guys would swear a vow; either to never speak of the things that were said here and now, and go on with your life, or to help me out through. I-I don’t care which you choose, just know that you two are my closes friends here.” Harry mumbled, a blush making a way up his face, casting his eyes downward.

These two people where the first “friends” he ever had, no one has scared them off and so far, they never turned their backs on him. He was very grateful to these two for not giving up on him just yet, for Draco being there since he first entered this magical world and Gemma for being a mother hen to him while he seemed to be the outcast of the young snakes. He was getting a little nervous at the long, pregnant pause that took place, taking his bottom lip between his teeth, when someone tackled him back onto the floor.

“Stupid, Potter!” Draco yelled at the raven-haired boy, “Like you could get rid of me that easily! You are not about to start on wild, crazy adventures without me. If you think so much about going on one, make sure to tell me in advance so I can save you.” Harry felt tears come to his eyes and he hugged Draco back, hiding his face in the blonde’s robes.

Gemma just smiled at the two younger boys. “Of course Harry, I will help you! You need to the help of a Prefect if you are going around breaking the rules!” She gave him a bright smile, “I am happy that you included me in this, that way I do not have to worry about you going off doing something stupid!” If it was even possible, Harry’s face got even redder than it was before.

“Thank you, guys, so very much… there is one more thing that I have to tell you before we leave to talk to Professor Quirrell. This is something completely different than what we just talked about. I know that you two have been worried over my mental state since the first week back; trying to help me in sneak ways such as extra food or sleep.” Both of his friends blushed, thinking that they had hidden it well enough, since they are Slytherin’s, but they were worried for their friend when he looked on the verge of collapse.

“I-I first want to thank you both, if it wasn’t for you two I would have ended up in the hospital wing for a day or two. I also wanted you to know, I am getting some help after Severus tricked me into seeing someone. I-I do have a long road ahead of me, but I am hopeful!” Harry said with a smile, Gemma couldn’t hold herself back any longer before joining the first years on the floor, causing them to have a group hung.

Yes, this is what Harry needed, a support system throughout his schooling at Hogwarts, and he could not have asked for a better group of friends than what he already had. Of course, he couldn’t forget about the four loins, but right now he needed his calm snakes, before he told his loins of anything, especially those twins.

* * * * _MAGICAL LINE BREAK_ * * * *

It was an hour after everything was said that Harry and his friends make it to where the Dark Lord would be. Harry was sure that he had made the right call. He was happy that his friends where going to help him through everything, even if that meant joining the “Dark” side with him. Right before they left Gemma’s room he had explained why he was going to give support to the “Dark” side, why he felt the way he did. He told them that if any point they wanted out, he would find them an out no questions ask; it was the least he could do for his friends, knowing what they are giving up for him.

Draco just scoffed at Harry, his family might have been Grey, but they did swing more to the Dark. Gemma didn’t care to share much of her family, just saying that she would stick with Harry since he was her little brother in everything except blood. It was time to face the Dark Lord, hold his head high; he now had his own support with his friends and Severus behind him. He just hoped that this was the right choice in the war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I live off of comments and kudos lovelies and would love if you left some for me; it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com see you lovelies in two weeks!  
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)


	33. Chapter 33: A helping friend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I hope that all of you had an awesome 2 weeks :) thank you guys for waiting this long for an update. I also want to thank you guys for over 700 kudos T.T it is awesome and makes me tear up a little, also over 18,000 views its amazing thank you guys for such support. For those who have commented love you guys too, I will also be replying here next week when I have a chance! Big shout out to my beta, they are amazing for what they do and I have no clue what I would do with out them! Alright enough of me on to the chapter!

The quietness of the hall made everything seem so loud; the knock on the door seemed ten times louder than what it should have been. The creak of the door swinging open should have been heard all over the school, but yet the whisper of a hissing voice that came from in the room was such a strain to hear. Harry was the first one to walk in, but both Gemma and Draco stood outside the door unsure. They were snakes and hid their fear well on the walk up to this point, but everything in them screaming to run away, that there was something dangerous inside. It was the fight-or-flight response going on in their minds, and everything was screaming to run as far as their legs could take them. Harry turned around, his bright green eyes, hidden behind his glasses, that broke the trance that they were in. Yes, this is why they were here, a friend had come to them for help, and a snake will always help another. Taking a deep breath, Gemma places a hand on Draco’s shoulder, leading the smaller snake into the den; when they reached Harry, Gemma places her other hand on the small first year, giving him a shaky smile.

Harry understood what his friends where doing; fighting everything in their bodies, just to help him out. He couldn’t have asked for better friends, they were showing the bravery of a lion, the loyalty of a badger, but the intelligence of the raven by knowing the danger they were walking into. This is what made a snake, what made them so cunning was that they would stick close to one another, looking out for every little snake as possible and striking when the times was right. This is why they are feared, for they were smart enough to wait, they were brave when the time was right, they would loyal as one could be to each other, always in the dark waiting to see what is to come. Harry returned Gemma’s smile, hoping that it would give her some strength for what was to come.

“Welcome my young snakes~” The Dark Lords voice filled the room, he was hidden from the prying eyes of the snakes hiding within the shadows of the room; unwilling to let his loyal followers see what he has become.

Draco face went whiter than what is already was; Gemma let a small gasp pass her lips. Being children of other dark followers, of course they have heard about the Dark Lord and what he could do.

“Good evening, my Lord,” The title rolled off the older snake’s tongue, her voice barely above a whisper out of fear of angering the man, that could easily defeat the Light lord if he wanted to. Draco couldn’t get words out of his dry mouth, his eyes wide with fear of what could possibly happen right now.

A dark chuckle echoed around the room, “Children there is nothing to be afraid of right now, I am not about to harm you. Please take a seat.” The soft eerier voice said, three seats appearing out of nowhere. Harry took his seat his back straight, but more relaxed than his friends; his friends looked like they had a rod taped to their backs, their face pure white with fear. “I think that Harry has already provided you all the information and you know why you are here. I must say that I am impressed, a lot of others would have run away at the door rather than face a Dark Lord for their friend. Do not worry young ones; I will not hurt you… No I will let you help little Harry, so that he will not fail his small mission. Harry, I am happy to see who you have chosen, their families where great allies to the Dark, you have chosen well. But first, before we move on any further, I must get vows from you two that anything that is said in this room will never be spoken to others. To ensure success for the Dark side; once that is done, I will put a block in your mind so that fool of a headmaster will never know what we have said. Any questions?” The Dark Lord asked, causing the young Slytherins to shake their heads. “Alright children I need a vow, I would ask for the Unbreakable, but for now a vow on your magic will work.”

Gemma quickly stood up taking her wand out, “I, Gemma Lee Farley, swear on my magic that I will do everything in my power to help Harry Potter on the quest that the Dark Lord has set in front of him. I also swear that I will not give out any information regarding what was spoken or will be spoken of without permission from the Dark Lord himself or Harry. So mote it be.”

The Dark Lord grinned wickedly at her from his dark corner. “Well done Gemma, and wisely worded as well. Now for you, ahh yes, you look so much like you father Draco.” Draco could not hold back the whimper that tore through his throat when he heard the Dark Lord speak his name; it sent shivers down his spine hearing his name hissed in such a manner.

Draco stood, even though his legs were trembling and they barely held him up, removing his wand with trembling fingers, the lump in his throat tightening as he felt the eyes, of what to seem to be the dead upon him. “I-I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, swear upon my magic that I will do everything in my power to help Harry Potter on his quest, set before him by the Dark Lord. I swear that anything that I have been told regrading today, or in the foreseeable future, without permission from the Dark Lord or Harry himself. So mote it be.” The second he was done his body gave out, and he collapsed bonelessly into the chair. He felt like he walked the valley of Death with nothing with him for support.

“Well done Draco, your Father would be proud of you, I just know it. Now for everything that is to be done, is quite simple. As you know we are after the stone that is here within the walls of this school; but that old fool has it under lock and key, of course I can get to it myself, but I feel like this would be a good chance to test our young Mr. Potter to see what side he really is on. Harry already knows all this; I must say that he is not happy with being tested by not only myself, but also the stupid headmaster of yours.” Harry stiffened at what he heard. He didn’t think that the Dark Lord knew of his dislike due to being forced into something like this, or that he was very unhappy that the Dark Lord was being just like the headmaster. The Dark Lord, picking up on Harry’s uneasiness said, “Yes, young snake, I knew from the beginning that you were not happy with this, but this is the only way to know what side you truly on, if you are willing to turn your back to the light, or turn your back to the dark. This is a test to show your true colors.” Harry just gave the Dark Lord a nod, knowing there was nothing to say in his defense seeing as the Dark Lord could easily read him like a book. “Where was I, ah yes, I will give you a sign when it is time for you to act. I will not tell you what it is, you must keep your eyes and ears open so that you will know, it could be at any moment. I will let you three begin planning the way you want to go about this, since it is your mission, but no asking me for help.” The three young snakes nodded to the Dark Lord in understanding. “Very good children, now seeing that everyone understands, I will let you three get to planning everything. Let’s hope that you do not fail me at this.” Hearing the dismissal, all three students jumped out of their chairs and more or less ran out of the room. Of course, all snakes would deny something like that if asked about it directly. The Dark Lord smiled darkly at the retreading figures. All there is now is to wait and plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I live off of comments and kudos lovelies and would love if you left some for me; it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com see you lovelies in two weeks!  
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)


	34. Chapter 34: The Tricks and Fog (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Lovelies! hope you guys a a wonderful two weeks, :) this is coming to an end here very soon. I only have like 1 maybe two chapters left after this, hope you guys are prepared for it! But there is a part two, I have no idea when I will post it, it most likely would be posted here in the next couple of months depending on how much I can write during the next few weeks. Thank you to my beta for looking over this you are the best :)  
> Another thing is I am still looking for a co-author to write with me, I have some awesome ideas I want to do, but feel like I need a little help to make them come to life. So if you guys are interested in writing with me, please email me! I promise I do not bite, and I am a very easy going person.  
> Well enough talking on the reading!

Time seems to by flying by everyone, after meeting with the Dark Lord, they settled down into a routine; the test, homework, and classes day in and day out. Harry and Draco let the stone slide to their back of their thoughts for the time being, enjoying being first years. They spent their time either studying with Hermione and Neville in the library or underneath the tree near the lake. The twins wouldn’t be left out when their Kitten was with the other lion cubs, so they joined in, if only to come up with pranks for their brother; Ron when he was sprouting nonsense about the Slytherin house targeting Harry specifically, or Percy who just had a stick up his arse, the twins enjoyed plotting with their small Kitten. Harry was enjoying the time with his friends, even sessions with Alec where mostly about his close group of friends and what they are doing around the school. Since talking about the muggles was still hard for Harry, but he was getting there. Some sessions where better than others, sometimes they would talk about his old guardians, others were strictly about what had happened lately. Harry thought by this summer he might be able to fully open up to Alec and tell him what happened there, or at least that is what he was hoping.

It was two weeks until Hogwarts let out for the year, when the Slytherin trio noticed someone missing from the head table. The headmaster had been called away during the day and was rumored that he would not be back until sometime tomorrow; this was their chance to go for the stone hidden within the castle. The trio cast gazes to each other, then up towards the Dark Lord who gave them an all-knowing smirk. Tonight was the night that they would take the Stone for the Dark Lord and prove their loyalty.

* * * * _Time Skip_ * * * *

That night the young Slytherins met up in their common area at about one in the morning, knowing for sure that even the older years had gone to bed. Harry had Levi meet up with them knowing that he would be useful when sneaking around the school grounds this late at night.

_Young Hatchling, it is nice to see that you have involved me in your plans,_ Levi greeted, and wrapped his large body around his hatchling, Levi also gave Draco a nod knowing the boy well after his many trips with Harry to the rooms. Harry just smiled, petting the large snakes head. Gemma, having never have met Levi before, paled at seeing the large snake wrap around the younger boy. _Hatchling, I think you forgot to introduce me to the older hatchling over there._

“Huh?” Harry said out loud, looking down at the large hissing snake, then up to the older Slytherin. Draco was covering his mouth to keep from laughing. “Oh I am sorry Gemma I should have told you, this is Levi. He is my familiar and he will help us sneak around the school.” _Since we all won’t be able to fit underneath the cloak._ Harry thought to himself.

Gemma shook her head, “I’m sorry Harry I was just in shock at seeing such a large snake,” Gemma turned her gaze to the said large snake, “Levi huh?” The snake nodded its head, which made Gemma’s jaw drop, “H-He can understand me?!” Gemma’s voice squeaked, almost above the whisper.

“SHHH!” Harry hissed, casting looks all around the doors to make sure that everyone was still asleep. “Yes of course he can, he isn’t stupid.” Gemma just nodded her head, still a little amazed by the snake.

“Come on guys, we do not have enough time!” Draco snapped, after he finally managed to get his snickering under control. Gemma and Harry both nodded before making their way out of their common room. Following Levi instructions, the trio missed the two professors and Filch, who were patrolling the hallways checking to make sure that there were not children out after curfew. Once they made it to the door in the third floor corridor, Levi slid off Harry and down to the floor.

“Thanks Levi, without you I think that we would have been caught. Think you could go off to see **HIM** and inform that we have made it here and will try to return as soon as possible?” Levi hissed a yes and slithered on his way, two small ‘thank you’s followed him out from the other two Slytherin’s. With a gulp, Harry, Draco and Gemma pushed the heavy door open; soft snoring could already be heard from inside.

There was a harp playing in the corner already and the Cerberus’ three heads where just snoozing away, the three students looked at each other, before scurrying over to one of the large paws and started to push it off the door. The music was slowing down in the background, but they had just achieved on opening the door. Gemma tossed a silent spell over at the harp to ensure that it would not stop, giving the two younger Slytherins a nod. Draco just sighed, he drew the short end of the straw it seemed, and jumped down into the darkness. A soft “Umh” could be heard but nothing else, Harry looked at Gemma and gave a nod and followed suit. Jumping it was a long fall, but the landing was a softer feeling of vines and leaves a little damp from growing in a place like this. Gemma followed the two other snakes making sure the door closed behind her.

* * * * _Levi’s side * * * *_

Levi was not happy with what his young hatchling was doing tonight, but of course he knew this had to happen if he was going to prove himself. Levi was silently making his way to the only other speaker in this school, listening all the while for anything that might make this night even worse. When Levi reached the door to the DADA office it was slightly ajar, Levi took this chance and slithered in to find something that had his scales rattle in fear for his young hatchling. His hatchling was in trouble, Levi quickly fled the office racing back down to the rooms where one dungeon bat was asleep not knowing what was going on.

* * * * _Back to below the School_ * * * *

Harry was exhausted from the struggle of the Devil’s Snare, The Snare had put up a fight when it felt Harry go for his wand, once Gemma joined them, but after a few minutes of the struggling Harry was able to create the fake sunlight that had the vines running back to the darkness around the room. The passage they were in seemed to last forever until a sound reached their ears.

“Is that fluttering?” Draco asked in confusion. His question was answered once they reached the end of the passage way. It opened into a large chamber, lit with lights all around them, wings where fluttering around them lazily.

“I think that answers your question Draco,” Gemma said with a smile, looking at the young Slytherin as he looked around the room. Harry was too, he spotted the door on the other side of the room, but in its way, was a broom. Taking a closer look at the fluttering wings he noticed that they were keys.

“It looks like someone is going to have to fly to catch the key,” Harry said looking around to see which key it could possibly be. “There at the very top of the chamber,” Harry said pointing at the single key with a broken wing. “So who is up for some flying?” Harry looked at the other two he would have gone, but he was not that great at flying compared to these two.

“I’ll do it! I am on the team for a reason,” Gemma said. She was the best choice out all of them, having been on the team and flying longer than Harry, so Harry accepted the girl’s offer. He took Draco’s arm and started to pull him to the side with the door.

“Good luck.”

With that the girl took the broom and the chase started. The winged keys all turned into what could be best explained as mad hornets, going after the poor girl as she races out of the pack dodging and weaving through the pack of keys straight to the top, it was a short chase before she caught the key. She dived down quickly, throwing the key to Harry and Draco, all the while flying to keep the keys off of them. Harry quickly threw open the door as soon as he got it unlocked and waved at Gemma. She quickly leads the broom through the door which slammed shut behind her. Soft thumping sounds of the keys hitting the door could be heard. The older Slytherin gave both boys a big smile and then directed her attention to the game board just beyond the short hallway they stood in.

“Wizard chess,” Draco said in awe, looking at the large game in front of him. Draco was the best at the game beating almost everyone at it. This is what he was made for, let the games begin.

* * * * _Levi’s POV * * * *_

Levi was tired, the trek through the Castle was a harsh one; trying to make sure he took the fastest possible way here from the towers. The door leading to the rooms swung open without as much as a hiss from him. Levi quickly made his way into Severus’s room making his way on to the bed laying his body right on the man’s chest. Levi gave a harsh loud hiss right in the man’s face his long fangs was the first thing the Potion Master saw in his drowsy state. He quickly sat up with wand in hand before Levi could make a move.

A harsh sigh left the man’s lips at the sight of the snake that was now at the foot of the bed, his head slowly rising to look at the man in the eye. Levi didn’t give Severus a chance to speak before entering the man’s mind. This mind connection was not as strong as the one he had with Harry, but it was enough to give the information that was needed to ensure that Severus knew what was happening. Severus took the information quickly and was racing out of chambers in searcher of his son, praying that he would make it in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I live off of comments and kudos lovelies and would love if you left some for me; it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com see you lovelies in two weeks!  
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)


	35. Chapter 35: The Tricks and Fog (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, I hope everyone is doing good! I am sorry for taking so long I have gotten a job and it has taken a lot of my time up, I won't be at very long since my college semester is almost up, then I will start working on the second part of this series! We also had some email difficulties when trying to get this chapter done, so that took another week off so we are sorry. As you can see we only have one more chapter to go just to tie everything up so I will either post next week or the week after seeing on how long it takes to type up. Lets give a thanks to my Beta for going everything, and making sure most of the mistakes where taking care of. Enough of me I know why you are really here on to the chapter!

Severus made it to the first door to find the three-headed mutt awake and growling; he couldn’t hold back the sneer that made its way to his face at the sight of the hound before him. He couldn’t have this mutt stop him from getting to his son, he was in big trouble already for even thinking about putting his life in danger without telling him. However, if what Levi showed him was true, then he would be in even more trouble. Why did people feel the need to have so many useable pawns?

* * * *

The three young Slytherins stood before the debris of the fallen chess pieces. Draco put up a fight, making sure that he, Harry, and Gemma would not be hurt in the battle that was taking place. Of course, this didn’t save them from the flying marble when one of the chess pieces where destroyed, but at least that it was healable and non-life threatening.

“So far, we have had Hagrid with fluffy, Professor Sprout with the Devil Snare, Professor Flitwick must have set up the keys since he is a Head of House, that must have been Professor McGonagall’s chess set back there. Then you would have Quirrell with the troll. So, there’s left is our own Head of House. At least that is what I am thinking.” Harry said, listing it off in his head thinking about what they have faced.

“Why do you think Headmaster put those other teachers down here, such as Hagrid and Quirrell, and not any other teacher? Why not just stick with the Head of Houses?” Harry pondered this thought aloud. Both Gemma and Draco froze in step, causing Harry to run into them. That was a good question; of course, the old coot would do something like that.

They moved off the white and black board, towards the passageway just beyond, following that down to yet another door. The three opened it to find seven different bottled potions before them and a piece of parchment between. Harry moved forward, in doing so black and purple flames sprung up around them closing them in. The students looked around the room, eyes widening in fear. Harry moved forward and picked up the parchment and began to read:

_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_

_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_

_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_

_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_

_Two among our number hold only nettle-wine,_

_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line_

_Choose, unless you wish to stay here forevermore_

_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_

_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_

_You will always find some on nettle wine's left side_

_Second, different are those who stand at either end_

_But if you would move onward, neither is your friend;_

_Third as you see clearly, all are different size_

_Neither dwarf nor giant hold death in their insides;_

_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_

_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._

“Great, it’s a bloody riddle!” Gemma let out a sigh, “This is something I was never good at.”

Both Draco and Harry looked at the words, slowly trying to come up with the message hidden in the cryptic words. Harry just smiled, after living with the man he now called Father, he knows how the man works.

“This one will move us forward.” Harry said, holding up a smallest vile, and then picking up a rounder bottle. “This one will let you back through to the chest set.”

“Harry, that is not enough for all of us to take to get through,” Draco said, eyeing the smaller potion bottle.

“I know, I want you guys to stay here and I will complete the mission. Go back and tell the Dark Lord that we are almost done, and then go find my Father.” Harry said, holding out the rounder bottle to them.

“No Harry, we cannot do that! We came down here together so we are going through together!” Gemma snapped, glaring at the younger boy.

“Yeah! There is no way you are going to do this alone!” Draco exclaimed, not wanting to let the younger boy out of his sights for a second. Harry just gave them a small smile, but knew he had to do this so that the Dark Lord would not get mad at them. Without giving his firends a chance to do anything, Harry uncorked the smaller vile and chugged it down. He shoved the other one at Draco, who did not expect it and fumbled around a bit before getting a good hold. By the time he did, Harry was almost at the black flames with Gemma on his tail. This would be the only time Harry was happy for Dudley and what he had done, he easily out ran the older girl making it through the flames. Gemma had to pull her hand way before she burnt herself.

“I’ll be fine guys! I promise, just go back through and I will see you in no time!” With that Harry moved forward, his figure being obscured by those flames as he left behind two desperate and confused friends.

“STUPID SNAPE! IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK HERE I WILL SICK MOTHER ONE YOU!” Draco yelled at the figure, very angry at Harry for going on alone, biting his lip in fear of what would happen to the boy if he wasn’t there to watch him.

Gemma just sighed, there was nothing for them to do anymore with Harry already long gone. “Come on Draco, drink the potion and we will go get Professor Snape maybe he can help with Harry.” Gemma took a swig of the potion and ran back through the purple flames; Draco waited a second before following her lead.

* * * _Let’s see what Harry is up to_ * * *

Did Harry regret what he did to his friends, yes very much, he knew that they were going to be very angry with him in until he found a way to make it up to them; but this is what he had to do. He entered another large chamber like the ones before it, and there in the center stood Quirrell and that stupid mirror. _What was Quirrell doing here?_ Harry thought to himself, _He was supposed to be waiting until I returned with the stone._ But there was something off with him, he wasn’t acting like the man he had come to know. No, this was one he knew before meeting the Dark Lord, this man had a different glint in his eye, and the way he talked was just as different. It was as if he was a copy of the man.

* * * _Let’s go see what the others are up to_ * * *

Gemma and Draco made it back to the key section of the cHamber when they saw Professor Snape and his flowing robes jogging up to the chamber, with a very angry snake on his tail.

“Sir? What are you doing here?” Draco asked, his eyebrows furrowing together in concern.

Severus looked at the students before him, but not a sign of his son, “Where is Harry?” He demanded, hoping that he was not too late.

Gemma swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. “He already made it passed your riddle sir.” The girl yelped moving out of the man’s way when he took off in a run in the direction they just came through, Levi hissing slithering after the man. Sparing a glance at Draco, Gemma turned around and ran after the Professor not liking this one bit.

* * * _Back to Harry!_ * * * (Swear last transition)

Harry was frightened this was not the same professor that he knew; even the Dark Lord was not the same. There was something wrong here and Harry did not like it one bit. When he got the stone from the nasty mirror, which shattered once the stone was out, he hid it from the imposters, shying away from the man’s inquiry and slowly inching his way back up the stairs. He did not make it far before the man lunged at him. Harry held his arms above his head, his only reaction after all the years with the Dursleys. He heard a sizzling sound come from the skin contact and his wrist blistered from the heat, while Quirrell’s hand started to crumble. Without thinking Harry returned the man’s lunge, placing his hands upon the man’s face, even though his hands grew full of painful blisters, Harry just held the screaming man there and watched as he fell into a pile of ashes.

* * * _Okay I lied_ * * *

Severus did not slow down until they got to the area with the flames, quickly drawing his wand in a slashing motion; he cut the flames down moving forward to where the stone was hidden. He was just in time to see a pile of ashes and a dark shadow go through his son. In slow motion his son began to fall onto the stony steps his head hitting the ground, hard. Why would the world not give his son a break? Severus quickly crossed the room to his son, kneeling before him taking the child’s body into his arms and picking him up. Severus caught sight of how his arms and hands looked as well as the cuts the glass left on his face, arms, and legs. A gasp turned his attention from his injured son to his friends that had just showed up, who both where upset to see Harry is such a beaten state. Severus stood up with his son in his arms and stared the long track up to the rooms where he would heal the boy and then give him a stern talking to about going off and doing something like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I live off of comments and kudos lovelies and would love if you left some for me; it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) and I would get back to you as soon as I can, demondog136@yahoo.com see you lovelies soon!  
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)  
> Here are some of my plots:  
> 1\. Sick!Harry such as cancer or something like that  
> 2\. Creature fic. have Darry or Snarry with Harry as the sub maybe Mpreg  
> 3\. Severus adopts and raises Harry, as in he rescues Harry at an early age. Or that he is really Harry's father.  
> So again if you are intrested in helping me writes these email me, or if not then leave a number down in the comments in what you really want to read in the future. Hope to hear from you guys!


	36. Chapter 36: Time of Healing Time of Thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies I am very sorry for taking so long! I was going to have it ready on time before I noticed a mistake in writing and had to discard the whole chapter. So it took an extra week to get everything fixed, but here it is the final chapter to part one of the boy and the snake series. I have no idea when part two will be coming out, I do hope to have time this up coming break to sit down and write the first ten chapters, so I do have a buffer when it comes to posting. I will also start up other projects such as those mentioned at the bottom of last chapter and again in this chapter. I want to give a moment to thank every single one of you for giving this a chance for giving this kudos and comments, it has really made writing this so much fun, and I am happy that you guys enjoyed this adventure. I also give lots of thanks and love to my beta for coming in and helping me out a lot with all the mistakes I've made as well as all the wired posting times I have had lately. I love you guys every much <3 and I do hope to see you guys again here in the near future!

Harry let out a moan, his everything hurt, not as bad as a trashing from Uncle Vernon, but everything felt like it had been dragged into different directions. He opened his eyes to a blinding light, making him instantly regret even trying, he tried to move and hide his head into the pillow that was underneath his head; but he ended up a whimpering mess as the muscles pulled and tighten.

“Shh little one,” said a deep voice beside him, who was this, he knew this voice but he was so tired to try to place it, “Harry can you take something for me?” He felt cool glass be pressed against his lips; Harry opened his mouth and felt the contents pool into his mouth. A foul taste followed and he almost spit it back out when he felt a hand clamp around his mouth and his head tip back; leaving him with no choice but to swallow.

“You’re fine Harry, I’ve got you, I’m sorry little one,” The voice said as he released his grip, whatever the man gave him helped with the pain instantaneously, making the deep, aching pain in his body disappear. Harry felt a hand settle on top of his head, he tensed thinking that a blow was to follow, fingers slowly threading through my hair. He slowly relaxed, his body and brain catching up on thoughts swirling around in his head. Harry slowly opened my eyes, the light that was blinding when he first opened them, but nowhere as bright as when the fingers where taken away from my head. Harry let out a small whimper, missing the comfort of touch; he heard a chuckle and turned to face a blur of the man that was taking care of him. He saw the hand coming closer to his face, and then cold metal was placed on his nose and everything started to come into focus. There sitting in the chair beside him was a man with brown hair, his skin was pale as if he never seen the sun, and his eyes where pools of crimson. Harry’s eyebrows furrowed together, he never met this man in his life, and this was not someone he knew.

“Severus wanted to be the one here when you awoke, but he needed much rest after spending three days sitting in this chair. It took both myself and Lucius to put that man into bed,” the man said with a smile.

“W-“, Harry tried to talk but his voice cracked and his throat was so dry that he ended up in a coughing fit. The man helped Harry sit up patting his back until the fit passed. He then held a glass to his lips. “Drink a little bit, that should help.” Harry did as he was told, the liquid, he found out, was just some ice water, and greedily guzzled it down, to sooth his dry. angry throat. The glass was empty and removed before Harry once again turned his attention back to the man that has been helping him, “W-who are you?” His voice was scratchy from the lack of use, but the water had helped in allowing him to speak.

“Oh!” The man exclaimed in excitement, “I guess you never seen me like this, I am the Lord Voldemort,” Harry’s eyes widened in fear, but if what happened down in the belly of the school was anything to go by, he could not trust this man! He tried to move away from the man, leading him to scoot too far and tumbled out of the bed on to the floor.

 “Harry!” The Dark Lord yelped, getting up from his seat to check up on the youth that had spilled out on the floor. Harry scrambled backwards and away from the man, not wanting to be too close, just in case. The Dark lord stop moving, “Oh Harry, there is nothing to be afraid of. I promise I am not going to hurt you,” the man kneeled on the floor showing his hands to the frightened youth, showing that he did not have a wand on him. As if he needed one, but the younger didn’t need to know that just yet. Harry eyed the open hands apprehensively, his body still tensed ready for anything but slowly unfolded himself. “I will explain everything, but why don’t you get back into bed? Severus would have my head if I let you stay on the floor a moment longer.”

“That’s right Tom,” said another voice who sounded upset at this “Tom”. Harry’s head swung into the direction of the voice to see his Father standing at the threshold of the room. Without thinking Harry flung himself up and ran (more like stumbled) over to Severus, “PAPA!” he said without thinking throwing his tiny arms around Severus’ waist burying his head into the man’s clothed stomach. Severus froze, this was the first time that Harry called him anything of the sorts, of course he had said Father occasionally, but it was awkwardly put on at the end of a sentence. It took a moment before a smile graced Severus’ face and his arms wrapped around the small boy.

“Yes, I am here there is no need to worry my little one.” Severus picked up the small boy carrying him back to bed and tucking Harry in, he smiled when he saw those big green eyes looking on at him in wonderment.

“I guess we have a lot to explain,” Severus said, claiming the spot where “Tom” was sitting earlier. “As you know this is the Dark Lord,” Severus pointed to “Tom”, “but he is also known by his name birth name, Tom Riddle.”

Tom rolled his eyes, “Yes, yes, my birth name, one I wish to forget, but I am stuck with forever.” Harry looked over at Tom with a frown. “Do not worry about it young one, I might explain it to you one day, but as of right now it is fine to call me this.” Harry just nodded before turning his attention back to Severus.

“So, what happened? I mean why is h-he here? Are we still at Hogwarts?” Harry stuttered a little, his eyes quickly moving to Tom and back. He knew he was being a little rude, but he wanted answers.

Severus sighed, “No, term ended about a day ago, but we brought you here as soon as we got you out of the chambers, claiming that you where ill. As for the rest, I guess we will start with Levi. After he left you, he went to Tom to tell him that everything was going according to plan, but when he arrived there was a slight problem. It seemed like our Headmaster noticed what was going on, and cornered Tom in his office, of course this led into a standoff between the two, some curses flew and Tom had to make a quick getaway. Since the Headmaster’s plan fell through, he had to conjure up a fake and have it take Tom’s place when you got to the mirror, hoping that you would come back to the light side if you saw the Dark Lord. So, when the fake turned to ash he set off a delay reaction to seem as if the Dark Lord left his body, and when it went through you left lots of magical residue, as well as some charms. Some included some sort of control charm, a leech charm to slowly drain your magic, and some others of that nature. This was in the hope that it would bring you to his side and under his control.” Severus finished, “We are still in the process taking the charms off of you, but it’s proving to be difficult. We were starting to get worried the longer you slept, in fear we missed something else, but it proves it was just you magic replenishing itself after the shock it received when all those spells hit you at once.”

Harry sat there in silence, absorbing everything that they told him.  How could the so called “leader of light” do something as place those types of spells on a child? What of “Tom”? Was he really trust worthy, he knew he could trust Sev, but the Dark Lord?

Harry felt fingers cascade through his hair, startling him from his thoughts. “I am sorry little one.” Tom said, kneeling down to look at Harry’s face. “I know this is a lot to take in, and I know it is really confusing. I know trusting me is going to take some time, but not to worry, we have this summer to get to know one another better.” Tom said with a smile. Harry gave a small nod. “Now is there any questions you have, or would you rather take your potions and go back to sleep?”

“I-I do have one question.” Harry said softly. Tom and Severus both looked at Harry, ready for anything. “H-How is it that you have a body?” Severus and Tom blinked, Tom started to laugh, thinking out of everything this child has been through, and this was his first question. Harry blushed ducking his head; he knew that was a stupid question.

“I’m sorry Harry, just out of everything you could have asked; this was a left field question. Well it was the stone we had received; we sent it back to the owners. They were so grateful that they offered an opportunity, letting me have anything, so I asked if it was possible for a body. Nick set to work, and had a type of potion ready in two days, he also said that Dumbledore is no longer access to his work or alchemist research and has lost privilege in that society. He is also in trouble with the papers since Nick has a lot of people looking into his work, and to have it stolen was not a good mark on the Headmaster’s record. Nick also wanted me to inform you if you ever need anything, he will take his time and help you with what you need.”

Harry just smiled, happy that Nicolas Flamel had his life’s work back. Tom stood up, “Alright I’ll leave you two alone, I will back here in about two days. Harry rest up, your friends will be here soon to see you.” With that, Tom left.

“Alright Harry, take your potions.” Severus said, handing him two different ones. “One is to help replenish your magic and the other one is simple sleeping draft. I will let you sleep before I lecture you on how dangerous things that you did were.” Harry just gave Severus a small smile, he knew he worried the man, but knew he would not hurt him in anyway, just express how scared he was. Harry quickly drained the potions and slipped back into bed, he heard Severus get up and felt a kiss on his forehead.

“Goodnight little one, we have a few months of freedom, lets enjoy it while we can,” Severus said before slipping out of the room. Harry just snuggled into his bed, happy to feel safe and he couldn’t wait until he was better, so he could spend time with everyone before he had to go back to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked the chapter! :D I live off of comments and kudos lovelies and would love if you left some for me; it makes me all soft and warm to read what you guys think of the story! If you are shy email me! :) demondog136@yahoo.com   
> Another note: I am thinking of other stories that I can do for you guys, but I would like some help. :) I am looking for a co-author (really would love to work with anyone I promise I do not bite!) to help me out. It would the first piece I would ever write with another person, but I would really love to give it a chance! So if you want to give me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com :)  
> Here are some of my plots:  
> 1\. Sick!Harry such as cancer or something like that 0 votes  
> 2\. Creature fic. have Darry or Snarry with Harry as the sub maybe Mpreg 2 votes  
> 3\. Severus adopts and raises Harry, as in he rescues Harry at an early age. Or that he is really Harry's father. 3 votes  
> So again if you are intrested in helping me writes these email me, or if not then leave a number down in the comments in what you really want to read in the future. Hope to hear from you guys!  
> Saying once again thank you for everything and I love you guys! I will see you on the next adventure   
> Much Love and Thanks,  
> Demon.


	37. Not a chapter/ Updates

Hey lovelies it's been about a year since I ended the first part of the series; well as of today I will start posting part 2! :D yay I will post a little teaser of the first chapter here in a sec, but first I want to update you on what has been going on and why I haven't been posting as much. So I know a lot of you read my other works, such as Dragons, Snakes, and Secrets, and My New wings. DSS is posted on at least every Saturday, but every once in awhile we forget to post or we have some sort of issue, but we have been able to keep it consistent. That might change here in a couple of week, as of right now  Elli is working on chapter 25 but it takes her a while to write, and we are at chapter 22 soon to be chapter 23. So expect a slow down in chapters, but we will keep you informed on it. My New Wings and why I haven't been posting; gosh I really love writing for the story and wished I had more time, but I had college and finals spring up on me, then I thought I would have time during the Holiday break. T.T not exactly, I've been doing a lot of traveling, and haven't had time to sit down to write the next chapter. Once I get back to college I will try to write the next chapter, and start posting monthly again. Now for part 2, I  **do not** have a lot written out at the moment, I've come to a slight stand still unsure if you guys are going to like the first part I have written. This stand still has been happening for about 4 months now, and I just grew tired of trying to write, so I decided to see what you guys think of it. Because of this, there isn't going to be a clear posting schedule, as there was for part one so I thought I would give you a heads up. 

Alright I think that is everything I needed to inform you guys on, but if you do have question or concerns about anything post down in the comments and I will try to get to them. If you are shy or would love a deep conversation about stuff send me an email at demondog136@yahoo.com and I will try to answer when I possibly can :) on to the teaser!

 

 

**Warning what you are about to read have child abuse and child rape, if you are triggered please do not read. Also if you have not read part on please go read part one first. Thank you.**

 

Chapter 1

 

_“You stupid freak, you can’t do anything right! Why do we even keep you around? We should just drown you in the lake when we had the chance!” Uncle Vernon yelled at a young Harry who was cowering in the corner. His small body covered head to toe in cuts and abrasions, his body nothing more than a pile of bones at this point. His aunt and cousin just left to go to the cinema, leaving just Harry and his uncle alone at the house. “Boy! Are you listening to me!” Uncle Vernon spat at the shivering young boy, “I want you in the living room right now!” The boy scrambled off of the white tiled kitchen floor in seconds his body protesting, but he forced himself anyways to please his uncle. His whale of an Uncle following right behind him, pushing him through the archway that led to the living room right in front of the fireplace._

_“Listen to me, and listen good. I want you to strip off your clothes.” The boy complied leaving him just in his pants. Shivering in fear, his uncle then descended upon him with a look of hunger in his eyes…_

* * * * Dream over * * * *


End file.
